Lioness
by LapisandPatchouli
Summary: Was passiert, wenn die Charaktere ins düstere Mittelalter versetzt werden? Findet es heraus! AU
1. Prolog

**Story Disclaimer:** This story is based off characters and locations owned and created by J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Brothers or any other company that own copyright to the Harry Potter series. The story may include characters and locations owned/created by other parties including but not limited to Joss Whedon, George Lucas, Lucasfilm, Fox, Paramount, Random House, Penguin Putnam, Inc., Ballantine Books, and a variety of other people. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Die Zeit der Merlin war vorüber und die Ära von König Arthus und seiner ruhmreichen Tafelrunde war vergangen. Doch das Rad der Geschichte hatte sich weiter gedreht und die Erben von Avalon und deren Magie blieben in der Welt der Menschen zurück um neben ihnen zu existieren. Die Mächtigsten unter ihnen hatten sich aufgeschwungen, um das Überleben ihres Volkes zu garantieren und zu sichern. Unter den Führern der damaligen Zeit brachen erbitterte Kämpfe um die Vorherrschaft aus, bis sich schließlich ein Herrscherlinie durchsetzte und ab da an fortgeführt wurde. Um die Magie in ihrer reinen Form zu erhalten, entschied sich eine Gruppe von Zauberern nur mit ihresgleichen zu verkehren und nannten sich von da an „reinblütige" Zauberer. Die Lehre der Merlin sah jedoch vor, dass nicht nur reinblütige von der Magie profitieren sollten, sondern auch Nichtmagischgeborene, Muggelgeborene. Albus Dumbledore, ein direkter Nachfahre eines Merlins, der diese Anschauung vertrat und daran festhielt, gründete eine Akademie um die Lehre weiterzugeben.

Zu dieser Zeit befand sich die magische Welt im Umbruch. Der amtierende Herrscher war ein Anhänger der alten Gesinnung, deshalb gab er den muggelgeborenen Hexen und Zauberern mehr Rechte und Freiheiten. Der uneheliche Neffe des Königs jedoch, Lord Voldemort, der in indirekter Linie von Morgana le Fay abstammte und der ein grausamer schwarzer Magier war, war ein absoluter Gegner dieser muggelfreundlichen Regierung. Nachdem er die Akademie Dumbledores verlassen hatte, scharte er seine Anhänger um sich, um den Anspruch auf die Krone zu erheben. Terror und Angst brachen unter der Bevölkerung aus, als Lord Voldemort der magischen Welt zeigte, was für ein Reich er erschaffen wollte. Eine Welt in der nur das Blut und die Herkunft zählten, in der nichtmagische Wesen als minderwertig und als Sklaven gelten sollten. Weder Reiche noch Arme waren vor dem machthungrigen Lord sicher, wenn sie nicht zu seinen Anhängern gehörten.

In diesen dunklen Zeiten wurde der Orden des Phönix von Dumbledore ins Leben gerufen, der aus einer ausgewählten Schar von Zauberern und Hexen bestand, die einst seine Akademie besucht hatten und nun an der Seite des Königs gegen Voldemort zu Felde zogen.

Nach zahlreichen blutigen Schlachten und schmerzhaften Verlusten, gelang es ihnen scheinbar den dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Trotz der drängenden Warnungen Dumbledores vor einer Rückkehr, blieb der König auf diesem Ohr taub und schlug alle Ratschläge in den Wind, da er seinem Volk die Erleichterung und das Gefühl des Sieges nicht nehmen wollte.

Die einzige Hoffnung war ein einjähriger Junge, der auf Grund einer Prophezeihung als Einziger Voldemort in Zukunft vernichten konnte, Harry Potter. Dieser musste nun seine Kindheit bei Muggelverwandten verbringen, da seine Eltern beide im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord umgekommen waren.

Mit elf Jahren kehrte er in die Zaubererwelt zurück, um in der Akademie seiner Bestimmung zu folgen, da Voldemort erneut zu erstarken begann. Dort fand er eine Familie und zwei treue Gefährten. Diese waren Hermine Granger, die Tochter eines wohlhabenden Muggel Tuchhändlers und Ronald Weasley, der Sohn eines reinblütigen verarmten Gutsbesitzers. Die beiden halfen ihm die Anschläge Voldemorts und die seiner Anhänger auf sein Leben, zu überstehen. Hermine wurde jedoch nach fünf Jahren von ihren Freunden getrennt, um an ihre Rolle als Frau erinnert zu werden und somit die Schule verlassen musste. Dumbledore erkannte aber das hohe Potential seiner Schülerin und schickte sie nicht zurück nach hause zu ihrem Vater, um sich verheiraten zu lassen, sondern zu Molly Weasley, Ronalds Mutter. Diese sollte sie so schnell wie möglich zur Zofe ausbilden, damit sie sich im Auftrag des Ordens in den Kreisen der reinblütigen Adeligen etwas umhören konnte. Nach drei Jahren war ihre Ausbildung beendet und sie wurde die Zofe einer ehemaligen Mitschülerin, die sie zutiefst verachtete. Von dieser erfuhr sie, dass ihre Freunde und Draco Malfoy, ihr Erzfeind, nun als Knappen bei edlen Rittern in die Lehre gingen. Harry wurde zu seinem Patenonkel Lord Sirius Black gesandt, Ron wurde zu Lord Remus Lupin, während Draco zu dem geheimnisvollen Lord Severus Snape geschickt wurde.


	2. Kapitel 1

„Hermine! Wo steckst du faules Ding schon wieder! Meine Haare machen sich nicht von selbst!", zeterte Pansy Parkinson.

Hermine seufzte tief, schloss die Augen und legte widerwillig ihr Buch zur Seite. Hatte sie angenommen endlich ein paar wenige Augenblicke für sich zu haben, so wurde sie erneut bitter enttäuscht. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, wenn sie seit gut einem Monat, den sie nun schon in dieser Burg verbrachte, ununterbrochen von ihrer Herrin durch die Gegend gehetzte wurde und sich die wüstesten Beschimpfungen anhören musste. Hermine erhob sich langsam aus ihrem Stuhl und benutzte die Dienstbotentreppe um in Pansys Gemach zu gelangen, die bereits wutschnaubend und mit verschränkten Armen auf sie wartete und beim Eintreten hasserfüllte Blicke in ihre Richtung warf.

Wie konnte sich dieses undankbare Schlammblut nur so aufführen! Hatte ihr Vater ihrer Familie nicht einen Gefallen getan? Pansy konnte Hermine auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Entnervt schleuderte sie Hermine die Bürste vor die Füße und ließ sich ungraziös in den Stuhl vor ihrem Toilettentisch fallen und schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge, als Hermine keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen. Hermine hob langsam die Bürste auf und versuchte ihren aufkommenden Zorn zu unterdrücken. Pansy warf sich ihre unordentlichen Haare über die Schulter und wartete darauf, dass Hermine endlich mit ihrer Arbeit anfing. Nach ihrem sogenannten nachmittäglichen Schönheitsschlaf, konnte sie ihre Ähnlichkeit mit einem Besen allerdings nicht verleugnen. Hermine widmete sich ihrer Aufgabe, indem sie ihr mit kräftigen Strichen durchs Haar fuhr, was Pansy mit wütendem Fluchen kommentierte.

„Gib dir gefälligst Mühe, du undankbares Ding! Heute ist mein glorreicher Tag und den lasse ich mir von so was wie dir nicht verderben."

Hermine zerrte die Bürste daraufhin nur noch heftiger durchs Haar und versuchte sich an die Zubereitung des Vielsafttrankes zu erinnern.

„Au! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen! Willst du mir etwa die Haare vom Kopf reißen! Wenn man in euren Familien die Mähne eines Pferdes besitzt, dann hättest du besser noch Stallbursche werden sollen.", sie lachte über ihren eigenen Witz, „Ich kann wohl nichts dafür, wenn du neidisch auf meine bezaubernde Haarpracht bist. Ach, ich kann es ja verstehen. Deine sehen aus wie die Schweifhaare eines Ackergauls. –Au! Du dumme Gans pass doch auf!"

Hermine versuchte angestrengt sich an die komplizierteste Zusammensetzung eines Zaubertranks zu erinnern, den sie kannte. Nach einer vollen Stunde hatte sie endlich Pansys Haare zu deren Zufriedenheit frisiert. Während sie Pansy nun in ihr Kleid half, erzählte sie Hermine triumphierend, und das tat sie lang und breit, voller Genuss, auf welchen der Junggesellen des heutigen Banketts sie ihr besonderes Augenmerk geworfen hatte. Hermine hörte der einseitigen Litanei nur halbherzig zu, doch als die Namen von Lord Black und Lupin fielen, wurde sie hellhörig. Ihre Freunde würden auch auf dem Bankett sein! Nach Jahren würde sie sie endlich wiedersehen. Ihr Herz schlug freudig schneller. Hatten sie sich sehr verändert oder waren sie immer noch so jungenhaft wie damals?

Ohne dass es ihr selbst bewusst wurde, suchte sie an diesem Abend ihre Garderobe besonders sorgfältig aus. Sie entschied sich für ein waldgrünes Kleid mit silbernen Stickereien am Saum ihres Rockes, welches ihr Vater ihr für besondere Anlässe geschickt hatte. Es war elegant, aber dennoch schlicht und würde Pansy nicht in den Schatten stellen.

Am nächsten Tag brachen sie früh auf und gönnten ihren Pferden nur eine kurze Rast, da Pansy nichts verpassen wollte.


	3. Kapitel 2

Hatte ihr Herz zu Anfang so schnell geschlagen, dass es fast an ein Wunder grenzte, dass sie nicht vor den entsetzten Gesichtern der Gäste in Ohnmacht gefallen war, so begann sie sich doch schnell zu langweilen und verspürte schnell ein Gefühl von Enttäuschung. Pansy jedoch sonnte sich in der Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Verehrer, die weniger durch ihren Geist, als durch ihre üppigen Rundungen betört wurden.

Hermine hatte für diese Art von Schauspiel nur Verachtung übrig. Glücklicherweise hatte Pansy ihr befohlen einen Schleier zu tragen, der nun ihre Laune verbarg, allerdings nicht Pansys affektiertes Lachen fernhielt.

Zu Hermines Erleichterung rief der Hausherr in diesem Moment zu Tisch und beendete Hermines „seelische" Qualen. Eiligst versuchte sie sich aus Pansys peinlicher Gegenwart zu befreien und begab sich schnell zum Dienstbotentisch. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie noch sehen, wie Pansy theatralisch auf Lord Snape zuwankte, um sich an seinem Arm dramatisch festzuklammern.

Hermine suchte sich einen Platz so aus, dass sie den Herrentisch gut im Auge behalten konnte und ließ ihren Blick während dem Essen oft über diesen schweifen. Enttäuscht stellte sie fest, dass weder Ron noch Harry sich darum bemüht hatten, mit ihr ein paar Worte zu wechseln. Neben ihr begann eine fette Magd plötzlich mit vollem Mund lauthals über den Tisch zu prusten. Hermine wünschte sich in diesem Moment ganz weit weg. Ihr einziger Ausweg lag darin, alle um sich herum zu ignorieren und die Lords zu beobachten.

Angewidert bemerkte sie, dass der Großteil von ihnen wie gebannt an Pansys Lippen hingen. Von den Lords Lupin und Black hätte sie eigentlich mehr erwartet, als sich von ein paar großen Brüsten bezaubern zu lassen. Der Einzige, der gegen die Reize Pansys immun zu sein schien, war Lord Snape, der allerdings besonders arrogant und kühl wirkte. Seit Pansys aufdringlichen Annäherungsversuchen schien er äußerst mürrisch und schlecht gelaunt zu sein und sein finsterer Blick, den er jedem zuwarf, der es wagte in seine Richtung zu sehen, ließ es einem kalt den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Was für ein schrecklicher Mensch.

Ihr Blick irrte weiter und blieb an den kalten grauen Augen von Lord Lucius Malfoy hängen. Seit schon geraumer Zeit hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, von ihm angestarrt zu werden auf beängstigende, lüsterne Art und Weise. Es verunsicherte sie. Hermine konnte es kaum noch erwarten, bis sie endlich die Tafel verlassen konnte, um damit den mittlerweile gefährlichen Blicken Malfoys zu entkommen. Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen, als die Spielleute zum Tanz aufspielten. Sie erhob sich mit zitternden Beinen und floh in eine dunkle Ecke der Halle. In ihrer Nervosität merkte sie nicht wie Draco Malfoy ihr unauffällig gefolgt war.

Sie seufzte erleichtert und ließ sich in einer Wandnische nieder, sprang jedoch entsetzt auf, als eine dunkle Gestalt drohend über ihr aufragte. Vom Regen in die Traufe, dachte sie bitter, als sie Draco erkannte.

„Was, das kleine Schlammblut drückt sich hier in der Ecke herum? Wir haben doch wohl nichts zu verbergen, oder?"

Hermines Furcht wandelte sich in Ärger. „Gewiss doch, Draco. Aber erst an dem Tag, an dem der lieber Herrgott Asche regnen lässt und seine Engel Posaune blasen."

In Dracos Augen blitzte es zornig auf, da seine Avancen fehlgeschlagen waren. Drohend trat er näher, bis Hermine an das Fenster zurückweichen musste. Panik wallte in ihr auf, als sie seinen männlichen Körper an ihrem spürte. Langsam streckte er die Hand zu ihrem verschleierten Gesicht aus.

„Deine Verschleierung hat sicher einen guten Grund, nehme ich an. Wahrscheinlich bist du noch hässlicher geworden, als ich dich in Erinnerung hatte."

Hermine sah die Gelegenheit zur Flucht gekommen und tauchte unter Dracos Arm hindurch. Dieser versuchte sie noch zu fassen zu kriegen und konnte nur noch nach dem Schleier greifen. Der Schleier wurde ihr vom Kopf gerissen und sie taumelte zurück in die Halle, wobei sie einem Spielmann die Flöte aus der Hand schlug. Es trat eine bedrückende Stille ein, in der aller Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. Pansy, der Hermines ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit der Männer nicht gefiel, fiel gekonnt in Ohnmacht. Daraufhin floh Hermine unbemerkt in die Stallungen.

Die flammende Röte ihres Gesichtes spürte sie immer noch, als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Tränen der Wut und Beschämung liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. Leise vor sich hinfluchend stieß sie gegen eine der Pferdeboxen. Das Pferd, erschrocken von dem Lärm, streckte neugierig den Kopf heraus. Hermine sah nur einen gewaltigen schwarzen Schatten über sich aufragen und spürte einen heißen Atem in ihrem Gesicht. Vollkommen entsetzt taumelte sie zwei Schritte vor dieser dämonischen Kreatur zurück und griff sich an die Brust. Das Pferd musterte sie gelangweilt und verschwand dann mit einem desinteressierten Schnauben in der Dunkelheit der Box. Sie lachte erleichtert auf und schüttelte den Kopf über ihre eigene Schreckhaftigkeit. Lächelnd wischte sie sich die letzten Tränen von ihrem Gesicht, stützte sich auf die Boxentür und versuchte das schwarze Pferd von den Schatten zu trennen.

„Verzeih meine Dummheit. Normalerweise bin ich nicht so schreckhaft.", entschuldigte sie sich und streckte die Hand nach dem Tier aus. Zögernd und immer noch misstrauisch beschnupperte das Pferd ihre Hand bevor es sich von ihr streicheln ließ.

„Du bist aber ein gutes Tier. Ich wüsste zu gern, wie du heißt.", sagte sie sanft. Das Pferd schnaubte gegen ihre Hand.

„Pferd.", ertönte eine tiefe seidige Stimme hinter ihr und ließ sie irritiert blinzeln.

Konnte das Pferd sprechen? Sicher nicht. Sie wirbelte hastig herum und erstarrte. Sie stand einem äußerst mürrisch dreinblickenden hochgewachsenen Mann gegenüber, der mit unergründlichen schwarzen Augen auf sie hinabblickte. Sein schulterlanges rabenschwarzes Haar fiel ihm glatt ins Gesicht. Er sah ihr mit einer Eindringlichkeit in die Augen, die sie innerlich erzittern ließ. Sein Waffenrock war schwarz und aus feinem Samt, auf seiner Brust prangte eine silberne Schlange. Lord Snape. Hermine schoss das Blut ins Gesicht und sie fühlte, wie sie heute zum zweiten mal in Verlegenheit geriet. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und versuchte sich aus dieser Sache zu befreien.

„Einfach nur Pferd?"

Er sah sie irritiert an. „Weshalb auch anders? Es muss mich nur von einem Ort zum anderen bringen."

Hermine drehte sich zu dem schwarzen und tätschelte seinen Hals. „Aber ein solch wunderschönes Tier braucht doch einen Namen, findet Ihr nicht?", sie warf ihm einen fragenden Blick über die Schulter zu.

Lord Snape zog jedoch nur arrogant die Augenbraue hoch und lehnte sich lässig an die gegenüberliegende Stallwand, wobei sein Schwert dumpf gegen das Holz schlug.

„Gut, wie lautet dein Vorschlag?"

Hermine musterte ihn lange Zeit nachdenklich von Kopf bis Fuß, bis sie sich zu dem schwarzen Tier umdrehte, um es derselben Musterung zu unterziehen.

„Odin.", meinte sie schließlich entschlossen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Seine Reaktion auf den Namen war jedoch nicht zu erkennen, denn sie konnte ihn in den Schatten nicht ausmachen. Auf fast unheimliche Weise schien dieser Mann mit der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschmolzen zu sein. Plötzlich drang leises tiefes Lachen an ihr Ohr, Lord Snape trat aus der Düsternis in einen schmalen Streifen hellen Mondlichts, der durch ein Loch im Dach hereinfiel; schmunzelnd sah er sie an.

„Odin gefällt mir."

Hermine stockte der Atem. In diesem Moment hätte sie ihn wirklich für einen heidnischen Gott gehalten, mit seiner hellen Haut und den tiefschwarzen Haaren und Augen. Sie wusste nun, dass es keinen passenderen Namen für den Hengst gegeben hätte.

Snape betrachtete das junge hübsche Ding, dass ihm im Mondlicht gegenüberstand und ihn mit warmen braunen Augen bewundernd musterte. Ihre Haare, die in einem langen Zopf bis hinunter zu ihren Hüften fielen, hatten die Farben von Honig und schimmerten im Mondlicht. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, so hätte er sie für eine Veela gehalten. Ob er nun wollte oder nicht, dieses Mädchen faszinierte ihn auf eine sonderbare Art und Weise wie noch keine vor ihr. Noch nie hatte er in Augen gesehen, in denen ihm so viel Intelligenz und eine gewisse weibliche Anmut entgegenstrahlten, wie bei ihr. Gerade wollte er zu einer entsprechenden Frage ansetzten, doch dazu kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment durchbrach eine schneidende Stimme die Dunkelheit und zerstörte die bisherige Atmosphäre.

Lord Malfoy trat ebenfalls ins Mondlicht und tat äußerst überrascht.

„Severus, du hier?", sein Blick fiel auf Hermine. „Oh, das tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht stören ... bei was auch immer, aber die reizende Lady Parkinson erwartet dich schon sehnsüchtig in der Halle. Sie hoffte, mit dir wenigstens einmal zu tanzen. Ich musste ihr auf das Grab meiner toten Mutter versprechen, dich zu finden und zu ihr zurück zu bringen, wenn nötig auch mit Hilfe von Gewalt. Ist sie nicht ... bezaubernd?", meinte er höhnisch und grinste seinen Gegenüber süffisant an.

Hermine lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Snape presste nur missbilligend die Lippen zusammen, warf Hermine noch einen letzten warnenden Blick zu und rauschte dann mit wehendem Umhang davon. Malfoy verfolgte ihn mit seinen Blicken, bis er verschwunden war, bevor er sich ruckartig Hermine zuwandte. Sein Blick war kühl und berechnend. Hermine fing sofort an zu zittern, sie hatte das Gefühl mit Snapes Verschwinden wäre in den Stall der bitterste Winter eingezogen. Malfoy hatte begonnen wie ein Geier seine Beute zu umkreisen. Sein leises boshaftes Lachen ließ sie erschrocken zusammenfahren. Hastig sah sie sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um, doch diese gab es nicht, es sei denn sie wollte mit einem Fluch belegt werden und sich im Dreck des Stalles vor Schmerzen winden.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Wer hätte das gedacht? Das kleine Schlammblut hier im Stall ... ganz allein mit einem Mann. Was kann man auch anderes von deinesgleichen erwarten? Weibliche Tugend ist wohl ein Fremdwort für dich. Na ja ... ich gebe dir einen guten Rat: mische dich nicht in Angelegenheiten ein, die eine Nummer zu groß für dich sind. Ach, und ich glaube _das_ gehört dir."

Er warf ihr spöttisch ihren Schleier vor die Füße, dann trat er geschmeidig näher an sie heran und strich eine lose Haarsträhne beinahe zärtlich aus ihrem Gesicht und seufzte.

„Zu schade ... dich zu verschwenden...", mit diesen Worten verließ er den Stall und hinterließ eine zitternde Hermine. Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Ihre Beine gaben nach und sie rutschte an der Boxentür hinunter, griff nach dem Schleier und krallte ihre Finger hinein.

Er wusste es. Er hatte es von Anfang an gewusst.


	4. Kapitel 3

_Er wusste es, er hat es von Anfang an gewusst!_

Das ihr bisher unbekannte Gefühl von abgrundtiefer Panik ergriff von ihr Besitz. Sollte alles schon am Ende sein, bevor es überhaupt richtig angefangen hatte?

Ruhelos wanderte sie vor den Pferdeboxen auf und ab. Dumbledore musste umgehenst von diesem Vorfall in Kenntnis gesetzt werden. Sie musste jetzt zunächst Ruhe bewahren, dann würde sie Harry und Ron suchen müssen. Diese würden wissen, wie sie Dumbledore kontaktieren konnten. Mit diesen Gedanken hastete sie zurück zur großen Halle.

Nachdem sie den Innenhof überquert hatte, erreichte sie schließlich das Eingangsportal. Keuchend schöpfte sie neuen Atem und eilte die Treppe hinauf.

Plötzlich schoss ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Was, wenn Lord Malfoy nun hier irgendwo in der Dunkelheit auf sie lauerte! Sie stolperte die restlichen Stufen hinauf und gerade, als sie in den nächsten Gang einbiegen wollte, stieß sie heftig mit einer großen, dunklen Gestalt zusammen. Erschrocken schrie Hermine auf und taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück. Ein rudernder Arm, begleitet von einem leisen Fluchen, griff aus der Dunkelheit nach ihr und riss sie mit sich zu Boden. Hermine wurde die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst. Wieder mal streckte Panik ihre eisigen Klauen nach ihr aus. Sie kämpfte entsetzt gegen die Massen an, die sie zu Boden drückten.

„Mensch Ron! Warum hast du mich geschubst! Jetzt hab ich ..."

„Harry, ich glaub, ich hab mir den Arm gebrochen!"

„Sei doch keine Memme, Ron. Du bist doch auf mich gefallen, sag mir lieber wie du das wieder angestellt hast!"

Keuchend und ein wenig erleichtert meldete sich nun auch Hermine zu Wort. „Ähm ... könntet ihr bitte beide so gnädig sein und euch von mir runterwälzen! Danke!"

„Hermine! Bist du's?"

„Ja Ron und ich werde gerade von euch beiden, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, erdrückt!"

Schnell sprangen die beiden Knappen auf und halfen Hermine beim Aufstehen.

„Was war denn mit dir los? Du siehst aus, als ob der Leibhaftige hinter dir hergewesen wäre."

Harry musterte sie besorgt. Nachdem Hermine einmal tief ausgeatmet hatte, berichtete sie den beiden von den Geschehnissen im Stall. Ron und Harry hörten ihr aufmerksam zu und als sie geendet hatte, sahen beide sehr nachdenklich aus.

„Ich glaube, du musst dir da keine Sorgen machen, Hermine. Lord Malfoy weiß gar nichts, wie auch? Er wollte dich wahrscheinlich nur provozieren, das ist alles."

„Aber ..."

„Ich bin der selben Meinung wie Harry, Hermine. Ich schätze, er hat das zu dir gesagt um eine bestimmte Reaktion von dir zu bekommen. Ein Schuss ins Blaue, weiter nichts. Wobei ich ihn mir liebend gern mal vorknöpfen würde..."

„Danke Ron, trotzdem, wir sollten Dumbledore informieren. Könnte einer von euch das übernehmen? Ihr wisst ja, Pansy ..."

„Ist schon gut Hermine, kein Problem, wenn es dich beruhigt.", versicherte Harry.

„Ja, das würde es."

Die drei teilten ein freundschaftliches Lächeln miteinander. „So und was treibt ihr? Hat Pansy euch auch schon den Kopf verdreht?", fragte Hermine schelmisch.

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob ihre Brüste wirklich so groß sind oder ob sie ein bisschen Nachgeholfen hat.".

„RON!", riefen Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig.

Ron hob nur unschuldig die Schultern und grinste jungenhaft. Etwas, was sich Gott sei Dank nicht verändert hatte, stellte Hermine erleichtert fest.

„Na ja, wenn man es so bedenkt ... ich habe mir auch diese Frage gestellt, wie das Mopsgesicht das angestellt hat.", grinste nun auch Harry und handelte sich einen freundschaftlichen Hieb von Hermine ein.

Die drei brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Hermine verspürte zum ersten mal seit langem, ein Gefühl der Unbeschwertheit und Wärme. Sie hätte nur zu gerne mehr Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbracht, aber in genau diesem Moment tönte Pansys schrille Stimme durch den Gang.

„Hermine! Hermine! HERMINE! Wo bist du faules Stück schon wieder!"

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Macht's gut ihr beiden.", mit diesen Worten wirbelte Hermine herum und wollte schon loseilen, doch Harry hielt sie noch einmal zurück.

„Hermine ..."

Sie nickte wortlos und lächelte noch einmal bevor sie davon hastete.

Kaum war sie Pansy in die Arme gelaufen, wurde sie von dieser unsanft am Arm gepackt und durchgeschüttelt.

„Himmelherrgott, wo hast du dich nur wieder rumgetrieben?" Verächtlich musterte Pansy sie von oben bis unten. „Ts, ts, ts. Das Flittchen hat Stroh im Haar ... wer war denn das eben? Deine Freier! Schämst du dich denn gar nicht! Sei froh, dass ich dich nicht davonjagen lasse ... besonders tugendhaft bist du ja wohl nicht!", zischte Pansy angewidert und zerrte sie mit sich.

„Mach dich nützlich und helf mir mit dem Kleid!"

Hermines Hochgefühl war wie immer von Pansy im Keim erstickt worden. Nachdem sie ihre Herrin zu Bett gebracht hatte, warf sie sich im Vorzimmer auf ihr Bett und schlug ärgerlich auf ihre Matratze ein. Wie konnte Pansy nur so unverschämt sein und ihre Tugend in Frage stellen! Hermine seufzte und erhob sich um sich selbst für das Bett fertig zu machen. Gedankenverloren trat sie ans Fenster und kämmte sich die Haare, während sie in die Dunkelheit der Burg hinaussah. Dunkle Wolken waren heraufgezogen und ließen nur ab und an das Licht des Mondes hindurchscheinen und die Rüstungen der Wachleute auf den Türmen der Malfoy Burg gespenstisch aufblitzen. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicheres als ein ganz normales Leben zu führen. Als sie ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war, war alles einfacher. Sie hatte nichts von ihren magischen Fähigkeiten gewusst und nichts von dieser anderen Welt, die durchdrungen war von alten Riten und magischen Kräften, aber vor allem hatte sie nichts von dem Krieg erfahren, der in dieser Welt herrschte. Es war alles so kompliziert. Wäre sie noch zu hause bei ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter, so wäre sie sicher schon mit einem anständigen Bürgerssohn verheiratet und hätte ihren eigenen Hausstaat. Hermine wandte sich vom Fenster ab, legte die Bürste auf ihren Nachttisch und kroch ins Bett. Sie blies die Kerze aus und starrte die Decke an, Pansys Schnarchen drang leise durch die geschlossene Türe an ihr Ohr, das einzige Geräusch in der Dunkelheit, die sie umgab. Wie immer, wenn Tage wie dieser zu ende gingen, erlaubte sie sich eine kleine Reise in ihrer Fantasie. Sie malte sich aus, wie ihr Leben jetzt sein könnte, wenn sie nicht Dumbledores Flehen zugestimmt hätte und als Beobachter in Pansys Dienste getreten wäre. Würde sie glücklich sein? Würde sie ein schönes Haus besitzen? Hätte sie einen Mann, der ihren Wert zu schätzen wusste? Vor ihrem inneren Auge tauchte Lord Snapes Bild auf und sie wurde rot. Jemand wie er würde sich nicht im mindesten für ihresgleichen interessieren. Sie seufzte, diese Träumereinen taten ihr nicht gut. Vor allem nicht, wenn plötzlich ein Mann auftauchte, der ihr Interesse geweckt hatte. Sie zwang sich nicht mehr an diese Begegnung zu erinnern und vor allem nicht an diese tiefen, dunklen Augen, die bis in die Tiefen ihrer Seele zu blicken imstande waren.


	5. Kapitel 4

Hermine wachte wie gewöhnlich sehr früh auf, da sie an diesem Morgen noch einiges zu regeln hatte. Pansys Gepäck packte und verlud sich schließlich nicht von selbst.

Sie legte Pansy ihre Reisekleidung bereit und verstaute den Rest in einem ihrer Reiseplaids. Danach zog sie sich selbst rasch an, und wartete darauf, dass ihre Herrin endlich aus ihren Federn kroch.

Die Sonne stand schon im Zenit, als Pansy ihre Augen öffnete. Wie Hermine leider feststellen musste, auch ihren Mund.

„Hermine, machst du überhaupt irgendwann etwas richtig! Das Ding kann ich unmöglich auf die Reise anziehen! Es hat mich schon immer irgendwie dick aussehen lassen! Du holst mir jetzt sofort ein anderes Kleid heraus oder . . . ich vergesse mich! Wie soll ich Lord Snape in so einem Fetzen unter die Augen treten! Gib mir gefälligst das blaue!"

Daraufhin musste Hermine zähneknirschend sämtliche Kleider wieder auspacken, da das gewählte blaue ganz zu Unterst lag.

Pansy schien immer noch wütend auf sie zu sein, als sie sie später zum Frühstück in die große Halle begleitete. Sie sprach kein Wort mit ihr und nahm keine Rücksicht darauf, ob Hermine ihr folgen konnte. So marschierten sie in einem raschen Tempo durch die Gänge der Burg, was manch Kopfschütteln von einigen älteren Matronen hervorrief. Hermine war es gleich, konnte sie doch so ein wenig Frieden für sich selbst haben. Pansy würde sie schon früh genug wieder anschreien und herumjagen. Bevor sie die Halle erreichten wirbelte Pansy allerdings noch einmal zu ihr herum und sah sie drohend an.

„Hör mir jetzt gut zu, Schlammblut. Mein Vater fand deinen peinlichen gestrigen Auftritt in der großen Halle geradezu empörend! Jetzt müssen wir diesem drittklassigen Spielmann auch noch seine Spielflöte ersetzen. Hast du eigentlich eine Vorstellung davon, wie viel Geld du uns bisher gekostet hast! Noch so ein Vorfall und das war's dann für dich! Eigentlich hätte ich ihm das mit den beiden Freiern im dunklen Gang nicht verschwiegen sollen, glaubst du nicht! Ich will mir nicht meine Chancen bei Lord Snape verderben, nur weil du so ein furchtbarer Trampel bist! Hast du mich verstanden!"

„Klar und deutlich.", erwiderte Hermine und sehnte schon beinahe den Tag herbei, an dem Pansy einen Mann bekam, der ihr Manieren beibrachte. Aber es musste ja nicht unbedingt Snape sein ...

Pansy musterte Hermine nochmals äußerst abfällig und schnaubte undamenhaft bevor sie den Pagen wortlos anwies ihnen die Türen zu öffnen und vor Hermine den Saal betrat. Die meisten Gäste waren bereits erwacht und hatten ihre Plätze am großen Tisch eingenommen. Hermine brachte Pansy zu ihrem Platz neben Lord Parkinson und begab sich dann an den unteren Teil des Tisches.

Sie hoffte inständig, wenigstens ein ruhiges Frühstück zu erleben, als ihr Blick auf Harry und Ron fiel. Beide saßen ebenfalls am unteren Ende der Tafel und sahen aus, als hätten sie die ganze Nacht in den Klauen der Inquisition verbracht. Hermines Miene hellte sich auf und sie setzte sich ihren beiden Freunden gegenüber.

„Guten Morgen, werte Knappen.", begrüßte sie die beiden und unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als Ron blass wurde, dazu leise stöhnte und Harry abwinkte.

„Nicht so laut, Hermine."

„Ja, nicht so laut, mir platzt sonst der Kopf."

„Soll ich dich jetzt etwa bedauern, Ron?", fragte Hermine amüsiert und goss sich Wasser in ihren Becher. Ron verzog das Gesicht und schloss die Augen.

„Wäre vielleicht ganz gut, wenn man bedenkt, das dies mein letzter Tag auf Gottes Erde sein wird.", stöhnte Ron und stützte den Kopf in beide Hände.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr nicht so viel trinken, dann wäre euch beiden jetzt nicht so übel."

„Sehr witzig, Hermine.", konterte Harry und rieb sich die Augen, „Gehört alles mit zur Ausbildung."

„Oh, ich bitte dich! Wer sagt denn so was? Von Ron hätte ich ja so eine Erklärung erwartet, aber von dir?"

Ron warf ihr einen grimmigen Blick zu und verzerrte dann das Gesicht, als die schnelle Bewegung seine Kopfschmerzen noch verschlimmerte.

„Hat Pansy dich gestern am Leben gelassen?", wechselte Harry das Thema und versuchte die Übelkeit niederzukämpfen, die in ihm aufstieg, als eine Magd eine Schüssel mit Haferbrei kichernd vor ihm abstellte.

„Anscheinend habe ich es einer ihrer Launen zu verdanken, dass sie ihrem Vater unseren nächtlichen Zusammenstoß verschwiegen und mich deshalb nicht hochkant rausgeschmissen hat.", höhnte sie und starrte grimmig in ihr Frühstück.

„Mach dir nichts draus, die regt sich auch wieder ab.", nuschelte Harry und schob die Schüssel entschieden von sich.

„Nicht, wenn ich ihre Chancen bei Lord Snape vermasselt habe.", knurrte Hermine und stocherte sinnlos mit ihrem Löffel im Haferbrei herum. Plötzlich war sie nicht mehr hungrig und ihre gute Laune verflogen.

„Als ob _der_ eine sonderliche Augenweide wäre.", murmelte Ron durch seine Finger hindurch.

„Was verstehst du schon!", fauchte Hermine wütend. Ron starrte sie verwirrt an.

Einige Köpfe hatten sich ihnen zugewandt und verfolgten interessiert das Streitgespräch, das sich allmählich anzubahnen schien. Hermine konnte es nicht fassen, anscheinend hatte keiner ihrer beiden Jugendfreunde auch nur die geringste Ahnung, was sie alles durchmachen musste oder machen würde, falls Pansy auf die Idee kam, sie doch noch davonjagen zu lassen. Es wäre alles umsonst gewesen, all die Zeit die sie sich beschimpfen und verhöhnen hatte lassen müssen! Nicht zu vergessen in welcher Schande sie würde leben müssen, denn Pansy würde ihr dann mit Sicherheit Hurerei vorwerfen und darauf stand eine schwere Strafe, selbst in der magischen Welt. Es würde alles zerstören!

Worte wollten in ihr aufsteigen und ihrem Ärger Luft machen und weil sie merkte, dass es mit ihrer Beherrschung an diesem Tag nicht zum Besten stand, verabschiedete sie sich knapp und verließ ihren Platz um Pansy um Erlaubnis zu bitten sich schon für die Reise vorbereiten zu dürfen. Da diese ihren Bitten an diesem Tag nicht geneigt zu sein schien und auch ihre heimliche Rache und Schikane an Hermine fortsetzen wollte, verwehrte sie Hermines sehnlichen Wunsch nach Flucht. Stattdessen befahl sie ihr sich zu ihr zu setzten, in der Hoffnung, dass Hermine den spitzen Bemerkungen Narcissa Malfoys zum Opfer fallen würde.

Hermine konnte aus den Augenwinkeln Pansys gemeines Grinsen sehen, als sie sich setzte. Innerlich schalt sie sich eine Närrin und einen Hitzkopf. Hätte sie sich Zeit genommen um über ihr Handeln nachzudenken, dann wäre ihr auch von selbst eingefallen, dass es schon von Beginn an ein zum Scheitern verurteiltes Unterfangen gewesen war. Sie nahm seufzend den Becher Wein entgegen, den ihr eine herbeigeeilte Magd reichte. Langsam wurden die Gespräche am Tisch wieder aufgenommen.

Hermine versuchte die bohrenden Blicke von Lucius Malfoy und die Lord Parkinsons' nicht zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, indem sie den Kopf scheinbar demütig senkte, jedoch aufmerksam den Gesprächen am Tisch lauschte, denn wie sie zufrieden festgestellt hatte, konnte sie wenigstens nützliche Informationen für den Orden sammeln.

„Wenn Ihr meine Meinung hören wollt, Walsh, dann sollte etwas passieren, eher jetzt als später!", entrüstete sich nach einer Weile Lord Parkinson wild gestikulierend.

„Ach ja? Und wie wollt ihr das anstellen? Besitzt Ihr die nötigen Männer um solch eine Tat zu vollbringen?", erwiderte Walsh höhnisch und grinste seinen Gegenüber überlegen an.

Parkinson wurde rot und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er Walsh' patzige Antwort als persönliche Beleidigung an sein Ego ansah. Hermine erinnerte der Anblick an Harrys Onkel und sie musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Wie lange wollt Ihr noch warten, bis durch dieses unvorsichtige Handeln der Schlammblüter unsere Welt in Gefahr gerät!", knurrte Parkinson schließlich und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch, „Die Inquiti- ach ... die Inquitition oder wie auch immer die Muggel es nennen mögen, wird uns allmählich gefährlich. Es gibt nicht viele von uns, die es schaffen rechtzeitig an ein Pulver zu kommen um in den Flammen nicht zu verbrennen. Ihr wisst genau, dass unsere Magie nicht stark genug ist. Wir mögen zwar stärker als unsere Vorfahren sein, aber so stark, dass uns die Muggel fürchten sind wir noch lange nicht. Vielleicht in ein paar hundert Jahren, aber mir geht es um das Heute! Ich habe eine Familie, die ich verteidigen muss!"

„Hört, hört!", entgegneten die anderen und Hermine entging Walsh' leises gemurmeltes ‚und ein beachtliches Vermögen' nicht. Ebenso schien die Anspannung im Raum deutlich gestiegen zu sein.

„Na, na, meine Herrn. Wir wollen uns doch nicht mit solch dramatischen Dingen befassen, wenn gestern Abend das reizende Fräulein Pansy ihr Debut gefeiert hat.", warf nun der Gastgeber in gespielter Entrüstung ein, woraufhin sich die Gesprächsthemen anderen Dingen widmeten und sich die Spannung langsam verflüchtigte.

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie enttäuscht oder erleichtert sein sollte. Viel hatte sie nicht aufschnappen können, nur dass einige der Anwesenden ungeduldig wurden, mehr aber auch nicht. Vermutlich wäre noch einiges gesagt worden, hätte dieser verdammte Malfoy sich nicht eingemischt! Nun war dieser aber kaum ein Mann, der es riskieren würde, dass gewisse Dinge an falsche Ohren gerieten. Hermine fragte sich erneut, ob seine Drohung nicht doch ernst gemeint gewesen war oder ob es nur daran lag, dass er ihr nicht traute ... .

Schließlich war man zum Aufbruch bereit und Hermine half den Knechten das Gepäck ordentlich in der Kutsche zu verstauen. Ihr grauste es bereits vor der Heimreise in diesem schrecklichen Gefährt. Hatte man doch hinterher mehr blaue Flecken als man zählen konnte und steife Glieder.

„Hermine! Was trödelst du nur wieder so lange mit den _Knechten_ rum, ich erfriere noch!", nörgelte Pansy und trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Hermine bedankte sich bei einem ihrer Helfer und drückte ihm lächelnd ein Trinkgeld in die Hand bevor sie sich an ihre zeternde Herrin wandte, um ihr in die Kutsche zu helfen. Währendessen glitt Hermines Blick zufällig über den Hof um vielleicht doch noch einen Blick auf Lord Snape zu werfen, der zum Morgenmahl nicht erschienen war. Erschrocken hätte sie beinahe den Arm ihrer Herrin losgelassen, als sie ihn dann auch wirklich erblickte. Dort stand er, oben auf dem Treppenportal neben Lord Malfoy.

Pansy war Hermines Verhalten aufgefallen und wollte sie schon anfahren, als auch ihr Blick auf Lord Snape fiel. Ihr schien im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Kinnlade hinuntergeklappt zu sein, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und setzte ein für sie berüchtigtes zuckersüßes Lächeln auf. Nun, er mochte vielleicht nicht das überwältigende Aussehen von Lord Black besitzen, dafür war er allerdings viel einflussreicher und intelligenter und das war etwas, woran Pansy ungemein teilhaben wollte. So schubste sie Hermine beiseite und eilte auf die wenigen Stufen zu, die zum Portal hinaufführten.

„Lord Snape! Ich hatte schon befürchtet Euch gar nicht mehr Lebewohl sagen zu können!", trillerte sie in gespielter Entrüstung, während Malfoy und Snape langsam die Treppe hinunterschritten.

Hermines wütende Blicke folgten Pansys grazilem Getippel, als einer der Stallknechte ihr beim Aufstehen half. Zu ihrer Entschädigung sah Lord Snape allerdings alles andere als erfreut aus. In Wahrheit hatte es den Anschein, als ob er lieber wieder kehrt gemacht hätte, als sich Pansys affektiertem Gekicher auszusetzen. Stattdessen zwang er sich zu einer ausdruckslosen Miene und verneigte sich leicht vor Pansy.

„Ich bin untröstlich.", war das einzige was er erwiderte. Hermine entging der spöttische Unterton nicht. Malfoy schien nicht sonderlich über Snapes Betragen begeistert zu sein, denn eine Augenbraue hob sich ungläubig. Allerdings schien all das an Pansy vorübergegangen zu sein, denn sie ließ nochmals ihr affektiertes Gekicher ertönen, errötete geziemt und schlug dezent die Augen nieder. In Hermine stieg Übelkeit auf, die unfreiwillig Zeugin dieses Schauspiels wurde. Lord Parkinson war nun auf die kleine Gruppe zugetreten und klopfte Snape väterlich auf die Schulter.

„Ich hoffe, Euch bald in meinem bescheidenen Heim begrüßen zu dürfen, mein lieber Lord Snape.", ließ Lord Parkinson zustimmend verlauten.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre.", kam die steife Antwort.

Hermine saß mit Pansy wartend in der Kutsche bis die beiden Männer ihre Vereinbarung getroffen hatten. Sie lauschte fasziniert der gedämpften Stimme von Lord Snape und war eigenartigerweise hoch erfreut, diesen in absehbarer Zeit auf der Burg ihres Herrn wiedersehen zu können.

Hermine warf einen kurzen Blick auf Pansy, die Gegenstand des Besuchs von Lord Snape zu sein schien. Pansy bewegte sich unruhig auf ihrem Sitzplatz und strahlte so sehr, dass sogar der liebe Herr Jesus bei ihrem Anblick neidisch geworden wäre. Als sie den Blick ihrer Zofe spürte, verwandelte sich ihr seliges Lächeln in eine höhnisches Grimasse.

„Neidisch?"

Hermines Wangen röteten sich vor Zorn und gerade als sie Pansy eine passende Antwort geben wollte, wurde der Kutschenverschlag aufgerissen und Lord Parkinson trat mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen ein und setzte sich neben seine Tochter.

„Bald, schon sehr bald wird unser Geschlecht zu einem der mächtigsten im Land gehören, meine Liebe."


	6. Kapitel 5

Hermine saß in einer Fensternische und starrte gedankenverloren hinaus in die sturmgepeitschte Landschaft. Seit ihrem Aufenthalt in der Burg Lord Malfoys' waren nun schon mehrere Wochen vergangen und sie erschienen ihr wie Wochen im ewigen Fegefeuer. Nur das sie nicht von einem Geschöpf Luzifers endlos gemartert wurde, sondern von Pansy, die ihr mit ihrem täglichen Gezeter die letzten Nerven raubte. Es waren nun mehr weniger als einer Woche, bis der ersehnte Gast Lord Snape die Parkinson Burg betreten würde.

Lord Snape ... ihr kam der Gedanke an das nächtliche Gespräch mit ihm im Stall, wie so oft in den vergangenen Wochen. Sie erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an seine überwältigende Ausstrahlung an Intelligenz und unbeholfenem Charme ... Eine leichte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht, doch wie immer erinnerte sie sich an dieser Stelle auch an die Einmischung von Lord Malfoy und das abrupte Ende ihres Beisammenseins. Ihre Röte wich augenblicklicher Blässe. Hoffentlich hatten Ron und Harry schon die Gelegenheit gehabt, Dumbledore zu kontaktieren.

Plötzlich wurde sie von einer schüchternen Magd auf die Schulter getippt und somit aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen. Lord Parkinson erwarte sie in der großen Halle. Hermine seufzte tief und verließ ihren Platz am Fenster. In der Halle angekommen musterte Lord Parkinson sie wie immer abfällig von oben bis unten.

„Ich hoffe, du bist dir im Klaren darüber, dass unser Gast in drei Tagen hier eintreffen wird. In diesen Lumpen wirst du ihm nicht unter die Augen treten. Besorg dir gefälligst etwas anständiges zum Anziehen, hast du mich verstanden!"

Anstelle ihrem Zorn freien Lauf zu lassen, schluckte sie die wütende Entgegnung hinunter und nickte nur demütig.

„Und nun scher dich an deine Arbeit!"

Hermine wirbelte mit stocksteifem Rücken herum und eilte in ihr Gemach. Dieser Widerling! Sie besaß bessere Kleider, aber von ihr wurde ja verlangt, sich in schlichtem Stil zu kleiden um ihre Herrin nicht zu überstrahlen.

Die letzten Tage verflogen im Nu und dann war auch schon der Morgen angebrochen, der Tag auf den sich die ganze Burg wochenlang vorbereitet hatte. Lord Parkinson legte viel Wert darauf, Snape mit seinem Besitz zu beeindrucken. Er wollte seine Tochter unbedingt unter die Haube bringen, deshalb war ihm wohl auch die äußere Erscheinung seiner Dienstboten sehr wichtig.

Hermines Vater hatte ihr für festliche Anlässe eine kleine, bescheidene Ausstattung mitgegeben, die sie aber noch nicht näher in Augenschein hatte nehmen können. So stand sie nun vor ihrem Schrank und starrte wütend ihre Kleider an. Sie entschied sich für das dunkelrote Kleid aus bestem flandrischen Stoff, das ihr besonders gut gefiel. Sie hatte schon als kleines Mädchen stundenlang in den Lagern ihres Vaters zugebracht um die teuren Stoffe zu bewundern, die ihr Vater sogar aus Byzanz bezog. Das ihr Vater ihr ein so wunderbares Kleid mitgegeben hatte, sollte ihre Laune eigentlich heben, dummerweise würde jedoch Pansy demnächst aufwachen und ihr das Leben zur Hölle machen, deshalb machte sie sich hastig fertig und eilte so schnell wie möglich in Pansys Kammer und entzündete das Feuer im Kamin. Pansys leises Schnarchen zehrte an ihren sowieso angespannten Nerven. Leise vor sich hinmurrend stellte sie sich vor, wie es wäre, Pansy das Leben schwer zu machen. Ein wirklich erbaulicher Gedanke und sie hatte auch schon so ein paar außerordentlich teuflische Ideen, wie sie es anstellen konnte, ohne dass Pansy sie verdächtigen würde.

Nachdem sie das Feuer entzündet hatte, eilte sie hinunter in die Küche und trug eine Schüssel voll warmen Wassers in die Kammer. Bei ihrer Rückkehr saß Pansy bereits aufrecht in ihrem Bett und warf Hermine säuerliche Blicke zu, bevor sie mit dem Zetern anfing.

„Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, ich müsste mich heute selbst um alles kümmern!"

Hermine schob die Vorhänge beiseite und öffnete das Fenster. Geduldig ließ Hermine das Gemaule an sich abprallen und brachte Pansy einen Umhang.

„Geh und sag einer der Mägde bescheid, dass ich gedenke in meinem Zimmer zu frühstücken, falls ich überhaupt einen Bissen hinunterbekomme."

Danach stieg Pansy, in ihren Umhang gehüllt, umständlich aus ihrem Bett und schlurfte an die bereitgestellte Waschschüssel und nahm keinerlei Notiz mehr von Hermine. Diese eilte nochmals in die Küche hinunter und brachte das Frühstück ihrer Herrin auf einem Tablett wieder hinauf.

Hermine kam es am Ende wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Pansy sich gewaschen, angezogen und gefrühstückt hatte. Das allerschlimmst war allerdings Pansy die Haare zu richten, denn sie konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden, welche Frisur ihr am besten gefiel und Hermine musste sie immer wieder umstecken. Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde war Pansy dann halbwegs zufrieden und um das ganze noch perfekt zu machen, benutze sie das Parfum, dass ihr Vater ihr von einer Reise nach Venedig mitgebracht hatte. Dummerweise musste Hermine wieder einmal feststellen, wie wenig Ahnung Pansy von dererlei Dingen hatte und unterdrückte den Drang an das Fenster zu hasten um frische Luft einzuatmen. Weshalb musste Pansy auch beinahe die halbe Flasche benutzen!

„So, ich denke, dass ich jetzt schön genug für Lord Snape bin. Geh jetzt zu meinem Vater und sage ihm, dass ich fertig bin. Außerdem möchte ich mit Lord Snape ein paar Augenblicke allein verbringen, sprich ganz unverfänglich Tee trinken, ohne dass mein Vater mir ständig ins Wort fällt! Du kannst ihm ja sagen, dass du dabei sein wirst, dann wird er mir diesen Wunsch sicher nicht abschlagen. Na los, steh nicht hier herum und halte Maulaffenfeil! Lord Snape kann jeden Augenblick eintreffen. Sollte es dir nicht gelingen, meinen Vater von der Wichtigkeit meiner Bitte zu überzeugen, wird das schlimme Folgen für dich haben, glaub mir!"

Hermine floh aus dem Zimmer und fluchte leise vor sich hin. In diesem Moment zog sie es sogar ernsthaft in Erwägung extra zu trödeln und es darauf ankommen zu lassen. Allerdings fürchtete sie auch, dass sich ihr Leben schlagartig zu ihrem Nachteil entwickeln würde. So beschränkte sie sich auf ihr undamenhaftes Fluchen, bei dem einem alten Fuhrmann sogar noch die Schamesröte ins Gesicht gestiegen wäre.

Sie war gerade die große Steintreppe hinuntergegangen, als ihr Blick auf einen in schwarz gekleideten Mann fiel, der gerade seinen auffällig blonden Knappen davon geschickt hatte. Hermines Alptraum würde also wahr werden: Pansy würde fuchsteufelswild werden und wahrscheinlich ihre vermeintliche Untugendhaftigkeit auf den Tisch bringen. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich förmlich. Wie konnte sie Lord Snape dazu bringen nicht die Halle zu betreten, in der Parkinson bereits auf ihn wartete? Sie blickte sich rasch um und stellte zu ihrer Erleichterung fest, dass niemand in der Nähe war. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich im nächsten Augenblick zum größten Narren im Umkreis von 300 Meilen machen, aber sie musste etwas unternehmen. Panisch bemerkte sie, dass Lord Snape zielstrebig an die Tür getreten war und nun die Hand nach dem Riegel ausstreckte. Sie würde es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen!

„Wie geht es Odin?", war die erste Frage, die ihr auf die Schnelle in den Sinn kam und hoffte inständig, dass er sich umdrehen würde.

Fortuna schien ihr an diesem Tage hold zu sein, denn Lord Snape warf ihr einen arroganten Blick über die Schulter zu. Dann hob er fragend eine Augenbraue und ein Funke des Erkennens blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

„Ah, ich erinnere mich. Du bist doch die kleine Zofe von Lady Pansy."

„Ja, Mylord."

Snape nickte wie zu sich selbst, bevor er sich umsah und Hermine dann schnell in eine dunkle Nische drängte. Ihr Herz raste als sie seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken spürte, die sie mit leichtem Druck in die gewünschte Richtung schob. Was geschah hier? Mittlerweile berührte ihre Stirn fast die grobe Steinwand und gerade, als sie herumwirbeln wollte, um ihm eine entsprechende Frage zu stellen, trat Snape dichter an sie heran, sodass sie sich nicht von der Stelle rühren konnte. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich auf eigenartige Art und Weise. Langsam hob er einen Arm und stütze sich lässig gegen die Wand und versperrte ihr damit einen möglichen Fluchtweg. Hermines Herz schien noch schneller zu schlagen und ihr wurde allmählich unwohl. Seine Nähe war überwältigend und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie mit dieser völlig neuen Situation umgehen sollte. Sie entschied sich dafür, dass sie Lord Snape von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen wollte, also drehte sie sich langsam zu ihm herum, wobei sie dabei seinen männlichen Körper streifte. Fragend sah sie zu ihm auf und obwohl sie sich darum bemühte, einen Ton heraus zu bringen, wollte es ihr nicht so recht gelingen. Snape trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück, wobei er einen Blick über seine Schulter warf, um sich dann gleich darauf noch weiter zu ihr hinunter zu beugen. Sein Kopf näherte sich langsam ihrem Ohr und sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren und erzitterte.

„Ich muss dich unter vier Augen sprechen.", flüsterte er dann leise, mit sonorer Stimme.

Hermines Knie schienen bei diesem eindringlichen Tonfall nachgeben zu wollen, aber dann schaltete sich ihre Vernunft ein.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass es etwas gibt, dass wir zu besprechen hätten, _Lord_ Snape. Ich bin nämlich nur eine gewöhnliche Kammerzofe.", fauchte sie angestochen.

Konnte sie sich so in diesem Mann geirrt haben? Sie hätte erwartet, dass er mehr Anstand besaß als die anderen Männer, die mit den Parkinsons verkehrten. Es wäre auch nicht das erste mal gewesen, dass sie von einem dieser _feinen_ Herren angegrabscht worden wäre. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich dumm und albern und hätte ihn am liebsten weit von sich gestoßen, wenn ihr Körper nicht wie paralysiert gewesen wäre und sie langsam Panik überkam.

Snape lachte leise. „Oh, ich glaube, es gibt einiges worüber wir uns unterhalten können."

Hermine presste sich fester gegen die Wand um mehr Raum zwischen ihnen zu schaffen.

„Lasst mich sofort gehen!"

„Nicht ehe du eingewilligt hast mit mir unter vier Augen zu sprechen."

„Ich bin keine Hure!"

„ ... schön. Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf, du dummes Ding? "

„Warum solltet Ihr wohl sonst mit mir _unter vier Augen_ _sprechen_!"

„Du solltest nicht voreilig deine Schlüsse ziehen, meine Liebe. Ich gehöre sicher nicht zu dieser Sorte von Mann und wenn, dann hätte ich dich mit Sicherheit schon längst genommen."

Sie konnte sein Grinsen beinahe hören und wurde noch wütender, aber bevor sie ein Wort sagen konnte fuhr er schon fort.

„Ich wäre sicher heute nicht hierher gekommen, wenn ich die Absicht gehabt hätte um Lady Pansys Hand zu freien. Der einzige Grund warum ich überhaupt hier bin und glaub mir, ich bin alles andere als entzückt, ist der, dass Dumbledore mir befohlen hat dich aufzusuchen."

Hermines Körper entspannte sich mit einem mal, da sie sich wohl doch nicht in ihm getäuscht zu haben schien, wie sie zu Anfang befürchtet hatte. Dennoch vergab sie ihm seine unkonventionelle Art nicht und antwortete etwas unterkühlt:

„Pansy hat mich gerade zu ihrem Vater geschickt, damit ich ihm sage, dass sie mit Euch alleine sein will, wobei ich dann natürlich als Anstandsdame fungieren werde, aber erst muss ich Lord Parkinson davon überzeugen. Ihr solltet Euch währenddessen etwas einfallen lassen, wie Ihr es einrichten wollt mit mir unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Pansy kann nämlich sehr einnehmend sein, Mylord."

Ihre zynische Art gefiel ihm, aber ihr Tonfall verärgerte ihn auch. Dumbledore hatte recht als er ihm mit diesen verdammten funkelnden Augen erklärt hatte, dass diese Frau außergewöhnlich sei. Er unterdrückte also seinen Zorn und sah ihr zum ersten mal in die Augen. Ein Anblick der ihn für wenige Augenblicke vergessen ließ, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Er hatte dieses Strahlen schon damals im Stall bemerkt, aber aus der Nähe war es noch viel intensiver und rührte etwas in ihm, von dem er nicht wusste, dass er es noch spüren konnte.

„Ich versichere dir, dass du dir keine Gedanken darum machen brauchst. _Du_ solltest eher besorgt sein Lord Parkinson davon zu überzeugen, dass er seine Tochter und ihre Zofe mit mir allein lassen kann. Ich würde ihm ja selbst versichern, dass mir an der Tugend seiner Tochter rein gar nichts liegt, aber dann würde er mich wohl beleidigt davon schicken und unser kleines _rendez-vous_ würde nicht stattfinden."

„Ihr solltet Euch keine zu großen Hoffnungen machen, Mylord."

„Auf was?"

„Darauf dass Lord Parkinson Euch wegschicken würde, er schien mir ziemlich von der Idee besessen zu sein, seine Tochter mit Euch zu verheiraten.", erwiderte Hermine zuckersüß und tauchte unter seinem Arm hindurch.

„Wo willst du hin!"

„Ich dachte, Ihr wolltet mit Lady Parkinson Eure Zeit vertreiben."


	7. Kapitel 6

Hermine verdrehte entnervt die Augen, als Pansy Lord Snape zum wiederholten Male auf dramatische Art und Weise erzählte, wie knapp sie doch dem sicheren Tod entronnen wäre, da ihr Pferd bei ihrem letzten Ausritt vor einem völlig verängstigten Häschen gescheut und sie sich nur auf Grund ihrer sagenhaften Reitkünste das Leben gerettet hätte. Seufzend fächelte sie sich dabei Luft zu und schloss kurz die Augen, um die tiefgreifenden Todesängste, die sie in jenem Moment ausgestanden hatte, zu verarbeiten.

Hermine warf einen kurzen Blick auf Lord Snape, der ein gelangweiltes Gähnen krampfhaft unterdrücken musste, jedoch den Augenblick nutzte um Pansys Weinkelch geschickt zu präparieren.

"Lasst uns auf dieses schreckliche Erlebnis trinken, auf das Ihr nie wieder solch furchtbare Ängste durchleben müsst."

Damit hob er seinen Kelch und prostete Pansy zu. Diese errötete und blinzelte ihm affektiert zu wobei sie wohl der festen Überzeugung war, Lord Snape damit eine wortlose Einladung zu senden. Pansy nahm einen kräftigen Zug und versuchte Lord Snape einen verführerischen Blick über den Rand ihres Kelches zuzuwerfen. Dieser schien jedoch eher von ihrer Trinkfestigkeit beeindruckt zu sein, als von ihrer Geschichte mit dem Häschen. Hermine wunderte sich über Lord Snapes Verhalten. Weshalb hatte er in Pansys Kelch ein weißes Pulver gemischt?

Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, denn Pansy lallte in dem Moment etwas unverständliches vor sich hin, wobei sie krampfhaft versuchte ihre Augen offen zu halten. Kurze Zeit später sackte ihr Kopf auf ihre Brust und sie schnarchte vernehmlich. Snape massierte sich seufzend die Schläfen.

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass diese Aufgabe weit aus anstrengender ist, als in die Schlacht zu ziehen..."

Snape warf Hermine einen undefinierbaren Blick zu.

„Ich frage mich, wie du das mit diesem Weib aushältst. Die ist ja noch schlimmer als ein Fischweib auf dem Wochenmarkt."

Hermine lächelte zur Antwort nur schelmisch und hob fragend ihre Schultern. Lord Snape stand wortlos auf und trat ans Fenster.

„Was wolltet Ihr mir nun mitteilen?"

„Dumbledore hat mich geschickt um..." In diesem Moment schnarchte Pansy laut auf, woraufhin Hermine erschrocken zu ihr herumfuhr. Snape beobachtete amüsiert diese Reaktion.

„Keine Sorge, Lady Pansy ist für die nächste Stunde völlig außer Gefecht gesetzt. Sie träumt vermutlich gerade davon, was wir für einen wunderbaren Nachmittag miteinander verbringen. Wenn sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt, wird sie diese Vorstellung als real empfinden und wir können uns in der Zwischenzeit ungestört unterhalten.

Ich wurde von Dumbledore dazu beauftragt, deine Nachrichten für den Orden persönlich zu überbringen. Die letzte Eule hat ihr Ziel mit einem Pfeil im Flügel erreicht und wir gehen deshalb davon aus, dass jemand versucht hat sie abzufangen."

„Lord Malfoy?"

„Gut möglich, wir müssen auf jeden Fall äußerst vorsichtig sein. Da du uns bereits berichtet hast, dass Lucius hinter dir einen Spion für den Orden vermutet, ist diese Möglichkeit jedoch ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass er dahinter steckt."

Hermine nickte und seufzte. Dummerweise war sie die ganze Woche nicht dazu gekommen irgendetwas für den Orden herauszufinden.

„Ich habe diesmal keine Neuigkeiten, die ich Euch berichten könnte. Pansy hat mich in den letzten Tagen so sehr in Beschlag genommen, dass ich keinerlei Möglichkeiten hatte Informationen zu sammeln. Ich weiß nur, dass Lord Lestrange vergangenen Montag hier war, aber ich konnte nicht in Erfahrung bringen was er hier wollte und er ist auch nicht lange geblieben."

Snape überlegte einen Augenblick bevor er wieder zum Fenster hinaussah.

„Ich denke, diese Information ist äußerst nützlich. Anscheinend versucht Lord Parkinson seinen Einfluss beim Dunklen Lord zu erweitern. Das könnte auch bedeuten, dass er Soldaten schicken wird um die Armee des Schwarzen Lords zu verstärken. Der Orden wird etwas unternehmen müssen um nicht unvorbereitet zu sein."

Hermine schwieg und starrte auf ihre Hände. Das alles hörte sich nach Krieg an. Sie versuchte die trüben Gedanken fortzuwischen und mehr über ihren Gegenüber und die Aktivitäten ihrer Freunde herauszubekommen.

„Wisst Ihr mehr über die Vorgänge im Orden?" fragte sie etwas zurückhaltend.

Snape drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und starrte sie einige Augenblicke abschätzend an bevor er sich wieder auf einen Stuhl nieder ließ und in seinen Weinbecher blickte. Hermine nahm das als ein Zeichen und goss ihm Wein nach, wie es sich für eine anständige Gastgeberin geziemte, bevor sie sich auf ihren Platz setzte und ihn neugierig musterte. Snape nahm erst einen Schluck Wein bevor er Hermine wieder ansah.

„Der Orden baut seine Truppen weiterhin aus und versucht den Schwarzen Lord so gut wie möglich in Schach zu halten und seine Anhänger zu schwächen, aber wenn du mich fragst, dann wird es auf eine große Schlacht hinauslaufen. Niemand kann einen Sieg davon tragen, wenn er nur diplomatisch verhandelt wird. Du solltest in der nächsten Zeit sehr wachsam sein und dir alle Vorkommnisse merken."

Hermine nickte. Sie würde ihr Bestes geben, solange Pansy ihr dafür Zeit gab.

„Was werdet Ihr jetzt tun?"

Snape lehnte sich lässig in seinem Stuhl zurück und beobachtete die schlafende Pansy einen Augenblick, bevor er überlegte, ob er den neugierigen Fragen dieses Mädchens antworten sollte.

„Nun, ich werde zurück auf meine Burg reiten und Dumbledore eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Außerdem sollte ich einen kleinen Besuch bei Lestrange machen und mich nach seinem Weib erkundigen, vielleicht erfahre ich dort, was er hier wollte."

Nachdenkliches Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus und beide hingen einige Augenblicke ihren Gedanken nach, bis Hermines Gedanken zu einem abrupten Halt kamen. Wenn Dumbledore Snape den Auftrag gegeben hatte ihre Nachrichten persönlich in Empfang zu nehmen, dann ...

„Wie will Dumbledore es bewerkstelligen, dass Ihr meine Nachrichten bekommt? Ihr könnt doch nicht jedes Mal um ein Treffen mit dem Fräulein Parkinson bitten um mit mir zu sprechen?"

Snape sah sie einen Moment düster an. Hermine wusste genau was es bedeuten würde, wenn Snape sich öfter mit Pansy treffen würde. Jeder würde denken, er würde um sie werben und wenn der Krieg nicht bald ein Ergebnis hervorbringen würde, dann musste Snape Pansy heiraten um Lord Parkinson nicht zu verärgern oder zu entehren.

„Ich glaube, du weißt genau wie Dumbledore es bewerkstelligen wird. Kriege verlangen Opfer und da der dunkle Lord es gutheißen würde, dass ich eine Verbindung mit den Parkinsons eingehe, ist mein Schicksal bereits vorherbestimmt."

Hermine war von der Realität zu überrumpelt um auch nur einen Ton heraus zubringen. Es war ihr unbegreiflich, wie Dumbledore, ein gütiger und weiser Mann, so etwas von seinen Gefolgsleuten erwarten konnte! Sie spürte zum ersten Mal eine unglaubliche Wut gegenüber ihrem Mentor, dass sie sich beinahe vor sich selbst schämte.

Snape beobachtete, wie sich Hermines innerer Tumult auf ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte. Sie schien langsam zu begreifen, dass auch Menschen, die auf der Seite des Guten kämpften, genauso mit dem Leben ihrer Anhänger umsprangen, wie der Feind. Es verärgerte ihn, dass sie so naiv war und Dumbledore bisher alles geglaubt hatte. Dumbledore war ein guter Mensch, aber er benutzte seine Gefolgsleute genauso, wie es der dunkle Lord auch tun würde, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Natürlich hatten beide andere Motive, immerhin kämpfte Dumbledore für das Allgemeinwohl und die Zukunft der magischen Gemeinschaft, aber er hatte Hermine ebenso benutzt, wie er ihn benutzen würde um mehr Einfluss auf die dunkle Seite auszuüben. Snape hoffte ebenso sehr darauf, dass der Krieg bald eine Entscheidung bringen würde um ihn von dem Los, das ihn erwarten würde abzuhalten. Ein Nachmittag mit Pansy hatte ihm gereicht. Er hatte vorher nie ans Heiraten gedacht und hätte so auch weiterleben können, aber selbst wenn es von ihm verlangt worden wäre, hätte er sich immerhin eine Frau ausgesucht, die wenigstens noch gute Gespräche führen konnte und Intelligenz besaß. Er warf Pansy einen Blick zu und schauderte. Nein, er hoffte inständig, dass er davor bewahrt werden würde diese Frau zu ehelichen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore es dazu kommen lassen würde, Mylord. Er wird bestimmt einen anderen Weg finden.", sagte Hermine schließlich überzeugt, unfähig sich einzugestehen, dass gerade dies nicht passieren würde.

„Ich hatte dich eigentlich für ein kluges Mädchen gehalten, aber anscheinend unterlag ich da einem Irrtum! Siehst du nicht, wie auch du als Schachfigur benutzt wirst! Deine Anstellung hier auf Herforth Castle diente auch nur dazu Informationen zu sammeln. Wenn ich nicht irre, dann verabscheust du jeden einzelnen Tag hier und würdest alles dafür geben wenn alles vorbei sein könnte. Und ich verwette meinen ganzen Besitz, dass du bereits vorher geahnt hast, dass du nur benutzt wirst und nicht wegen deiner Fähigkeiten auf diese Mission geschickt wurdest.", fuhr Snape wütend auf.

Hermine starrte den dunklen Mann vor ihr mit großen Augen an. Jedes seiner Worte war wahr. Sie hatte schon sehr bald geahnt, dass Dumbledore sie sicher nicht wegen ihren Fähigkeiten auf diese Mission geschickt hatte, sondern einzig deswegen, weil sie eine junge Frau war, die den erforderlichen Stand in der Gesellschaft hatte um Kammerzofe bei einer der einflussreichsten Familien der magischen Gemeinschaft zu werden und so an entsprechende Informationen gelangte.

Sie blickte niedergeschlagen auf ihre Hände und versuchte den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, den sie in diesem Moment empfand. Sie fühlte sich betrogen und ausgenutzt und für einen kurzen Augenblick hasste sie Snape, weil er ihr die Wahrheit so knallhart ins Gesicht geschleudert und ihr alle Illusionen genommen hatte, die es ihr ermöglicht hatten die Demütigungen hinzunehmen, die sie täglich ertragen musste.

Snape musterte Hermine und seufzte. Die Realität war hart und in Zeiten wie dieser traf sie diejenigen die sich um andere sorgten noch mehr.

„Versuch es hinzunehmen, Mädchen. Du wirst nichts an deiner Situation verändern können.", meinte er schließlich resigniert und nahm einen Schluck Wein.

„Ich kann es nicht so einfach hinnehmen!", fauchte sie ihn schließlich an und erschrak vor ihrer Schamlosigkeit.

Lord Snape hingegen amüsierte ihr Gefühlsausbruch sehr und grinste sie süffisant an, was sie nur noch mehr in Rage zu versetzen schien.

„Ich hätte nie vermutet, dass in dir auch eine Wildkatze steckt."


	8. Kapitel 7

_Warnung: Gegen Ende dieses Kapitels wird es ziemlich brenzlig für Hermine, wer das nicht verträgt sollte das einfach auslassen. Wir wollen mit dieser Geschichte auch vor Augen führen, dass das Mittelalter eben leider nicht immer so romantisch war, wie es oftmals in den Filmen beschrieben wird, sondern für die Frauen eine gefährliche und auch demütigende Zeit war._

* * *

Die Nachricht, dass Lord Snape offiziell um Lady Pansys Hand werben wollte, versetzte die magische Gemeinschaft in großes Erstaunen. Es gab viele unter den heiratsfähigen oder verwitweten Damen, die diese Neuigkeit mit Enttäuschung aufnahmen. Hatte sich doch die Chance auf eine gute Partie, die dazu gesellschaftlichen Aufstieg versprach, in Luft aufgelöst. Auch die Tatsache, dass Snape selbst nur ein Bastard war, ließ die Damen nicht zurückschrecken, denn schließlich galt er als rechte Hand des dunklen Lords.

Pansy hingegen sonnte sich in der allgemeinen öffentlichen Aufmerksamkeit um ihre Person und brüstete sich zusehends mit der Tatsache, dass Lord Snape sich für sie entschieden hatte um seinem Junggesellendasein ein Ende zu bereiten. Er musste schließlich in Liebe zu ihr entbrannt sein, denn warum sonst sollte er, der bisher nie heiraten wollte, sie, Pansy Parkinson, heiraten wollen?

Der Trubel um Pansys Person strapazierte Hermines Nerven, lieferte er ihrem Ego doch die nötige Nahrung sich überaus überlegen und wichtig zu fühlen. Von morgens bis abends stolzierte sie wie die zukünftige Königin von Saba durch die Gänge der Burg. War die Tochter schon ein perfektes Abbild der Hysterie, so war der liebe Papi rein gar nichts dagegen. Dieser plante schon den Bau ihres Liebesnests und dachte sich die abartigsten Namen für seine zukünftigen Enkelkinder aus, die Hermine je zu Ohren gekommen waren.

Wie konnte Dumbledore nur verantworten, dass ein überaus intelligenter und anspruchsvoller Mann eine Person von Pansys Kaliber heiraten musste? Diese Bergziege konnte doch nie seine Ansprüche an eine Ehefrau erfüllen...wobei Hermine sich nicht sicher über die genaue Definition von Snapes Ansprüchen an eine Ehefrau war, aber sie wusste, dass es Pansy niemals sein konnte.

Jedes mal, wenn Lord Snape seine kostbare Zeit mit Pansy verbringen musste, wurde Hermine immer wieder Zeuge von wirklich grauenvollen Szenarien, die sich dann vor ihrem Auge abspielten. Gerade hatte Lord Snape Pansy zu einem Spaziergang eingeladen, während Hermine in gebührlichem Abstand hinter den beiden herstampfte. Pansy war gerade wieder in meckerndes Gelächter ausgebrochen, was Hermine mehr und mehr an eine Bergziege erinnerte. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf das überaus gefährlich schwingende Hinterteil direkt vor ihr. Seit neuestem hatte Pansy sich diesen seltsam anmutenden Gang angeeignet immer dann, wenn Lord Snape in ihre Nähe kam. Hermine verfiel wie so oft in solchen Momenten in skurrile Tagträume. Sie stellte sich gerade vor, wie ein gellend aufschreiender Ziegenjunge über die Wiese gerannt kam, seinen großen Hirtenstab schwingend, weil er der Annahme war, Pansy sei eine seiner Schützlinge auf Abwegen, die er wieder zurück in die Herde treiben musste. Als Hermine sich dieses äußerst amüsante Bild vorstellte, konnte sie ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken. In diesem Moment wirbelte Pansy mit wütend zusammengekniffenen Augen herum und musterte sie abfällig um sich jedoch gleich darauf wieder an Lord Snapes Arm zu schmiegen.

Hermine seufzte auf. Es gab nur wenige Augenblicke, die ihr die verhassten Spaziergänge versüßten und selbst die wurden ihr zu Nichte gemacht.

Die darauffolgende Woche verlief für Hermine äußerst entspannend, da Snape an den Hof zurückgerufen wurde um dort verschiedenen Pflichten nachzugehen. Hermine saß in der Fensternische ihrer Kammer und war in ein Buch vertieft. Diesen Luxus konnte sie sich nur deshalb gönnen, weil Pansy mit einer Freundin ausgeritten war. Sie genoss diesen Augenblick der Ruhe um sich herum, da sie schon lange nicht mehr die Zeit dafür gefunden hatte, sich mit einem Buch zurückzuziehen. Sie blätterte gedankenverloren eine weitere Seite des Buches um, als ihr der Aufruhr unten im Burghof bewusst wurde. Neugierig legte sie ihr Buch bei Seite und ließ ihren Blick hinunter schweifen, wo aufgeregt die Stallburschen vom Burgvogt hin und her geschickt wurden und einige Soldaten bereits das Burgtor hastig öffneten. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Niemand hatte von einem Besuch gesprochen. Sie lehnte sich weiter nach vorne um besser sehen zu können, als auch schon der erste Reiter durch das Tor sprengte und das stolze Banner der Malfoys mit sich trug. Hermine stockte der Atem. Was zur Hölle wollte Malfoy hier! Ihr Herz begann rasend zu schlagen und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, dass sie aus dem Albtraum aufwachen würde, als Lucius Malfoy in seiner ganzen Pracht mitsamt Gefolgschaft wenige Sekunden später durch das Burgtor preschte. Hermine beobachtete wie John Geoffrey, der Burgvogt hastig angehumpelt kam um Malfoy zu begrüßen, der auf seinem weißen Schlachtross thronte wie der König von England höchstpersönlich. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass er eine imposante Erscheinung darbot, aber hinter seiner engelsgleichen Fassade, steckte ein hinterhältiger Teufel. In genau diesem Moment hob Lucius Malfoy seinen Blick und sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob er im Stande gewesen wäre ihre Gedanken zu hören. Seine kalten grauen Augen schienen sich direkt in ihre zu bohren. Es war als sende er ihr eine stille Warnung, die Hermine keuchend vom Fenster weg taumeln ließ und sie erschauderte. Es war unmöglich, dass er sie gesehen hatte, oder? Mit einem Mal wurde ihr wieder bewusst, dass sie sich als Kammerzofe um die Räumlichkeiten der Gäste zu kümmern hatte. Hastig verließ sie ihre Kammer und eilte hinunter in die Gesindekammer um einigen Mägden den Auftrag zu geben Strohsäcke für die Gäste vorzubreiten. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen ihre Arbeit möglichst schnell zu verrichten um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, Lord Malfoy zu begegnen. Die große Halle füllte sich schnell mit Strohsäcken, da Hermine ihre Mägde so scheuchte, dass diese nicht mehr wussten, wo ihnen der Kopf stand. Dummerweise schienen die dummen Gänse regelrecht zu hoffen, einen Blick auf seine Lordschaft werfen zu können.

„Habt ihr schon jemals so ein Mannsbild gesehen?" flüsterte eine der Mägde ihrer Nachbarin zu. Herm,HHHH

„Und dieses stramme Hinterteil erst... da könnte sich mein Henry eine Scheibe davon abschneiden! Glaubt mir, wenn ich euch sage, dass ich meine Nächte nicht lieber in einem anderen Bett verbringen wollen würde, wenn ich so ein feines Exemplar auf meinem Strohsack sitzen hätte..."

„Ich habe gehört, Lord Malfoy wäre im Stande fünf Frauen in einer Nacht zu beglücken..."

„Ach hör doch auf, ist das wahr?"

„Oh ja, ich habe es von meiner Cousine dritten Grades, die auf seiner Burg als Küchenmagd angestellt ist.," die Magd warf ihrer Gegenüber einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Sie brachen in verzücktes Gekicher aus.

„Ich bitte euch. Ich habe meine Erfahrung mit solchen Männern. Die wollen was festes zum anpacken, nicht solche dürren Gestelle wie euch, bei denen sie sich höchstens Spreißel holen, wenn sie sich einmal über euch wälzen.", meinte die dicke Wina abfällig.

Daraufhin brach ein regelrechter Streit unter den Mägden aus, dabei kristallisierten sich zwei Fronten heraus, angeführt von der dicken Wina und der zahnlosen Agathe.

„Ich habe ja wohl die größeren Brüste, auf so was stehen die Kerle!", geiferte die dicke Wina.

„Aber ich habe dafür keine Zähne mehr, die beim Fellatio nur stören würden!", zischelte Agathe.

Gerade als die beiden Redensführerinnen aufeinander losgehen wollten, trat Hermine wütend dazwischen.

„Was fällt euch ein, euch wegen so was primitivem an die Gurgel gehen zu wollen! Ihr solltet euch mal hören, wie ihr euch wie billige Wanderhuren anpreist. Einfach widerlich!"

Die Atmosphäre war überaus spannungsgeladen, die Luft knisterte vor negativer Energie und niemand wusste so recht, was als nächstes passieren würde. In die erwartungsvolle Stille hinein ertönte plötzlich ein leises Klatschen. Verwirrt wirbelte Hermine herum und erblickte zu ihrem Entsetzen Lord Malfoy, wie er lässig am Türrahmen lehnte und sichtlich amüsiert die Szenerie beobachtete, seine Lippen zu einem etwas verächtlichen Lächeln verzogen.

„Äußerst interessant... nur schade, dass es zu so einem schnellen Ende gekommen ist."

Lord Malfoy schüttelte gespielt enttäuscht mit dem Kopf. Die Frauen erröteten im Kollektiv und blickten verlegen zu Boden. Hermine hoffte, dass Malfoy einfach wieder gehen würde, aber stattdessen, stieß er sich langsam vom Türrahmen ab und betrat den Raum, um auf die Gruppe zuzugehen. Sein selbstsicherer, geschmeidiger Gang hatte etwas Raubtierhaftes an sich, bei dem es Hermine eiskalt über den Rücken lief. Sie sah überrascht auf und versuchte die Panik zu unterdrücken, als sie Malfoy in die Augen sah. Es lag ein lauerndes Glitzern in ihnen und etwas, dass Hermines innere Stimme alarmiert aufschreien ließ. Malfoy hielt ihren Blick noch einige Sekunden gefangen, bevor ein diabolisches Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte und Hermine erzittern ließ.

„Meine Männer sind durstig und hungrig und wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, dann könnten sie auch etwas Gesellschaft vertragen."

Daraufhin verließen die Mägde enttäuscht und missmutig vor sich hinmurmelnd die Halle in Richtung Küche, um seinem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Hermine erwachte in dem Moment aus ihrer verängstigten Starre, als ihre Mägde bereits im Begriff waren zu verschwinden und sie ungewollt mit Lord Malfoy allein zurückließen. Hastig versuchte sie zu den anderen aufzuschließen, aber kurz bevor sie sich schon in Sicherheit wähnte, Lord Malfoy entkommen zu sein, hielt er sie grob am Arm zurück.

„Ah, ah, ah, nicht so eilig. Ich bin ebenfalls äußerst durstig... Bring mir Wein und etwas zu Essen, vom Besten versteht sich. Lord Parkinson hat mir versichert, ich würde alles bekommen, wonach mir der Sinn stünde.", bei diesen Worten ließ er langsam ihren Arm aus seinem Griff gleiten.

Hermine schluckte hart und versuchte so schnell wie nur möglich aus der bedrohlichen Gegenwart von Lord Malfoy zu fliehen, so dass sie beinahe die Mägde umgerannt hätte, die vor ihr die Halle in Richtung Küche verlassen hatten und ihr nun missmutige Blicke zuwarfen. Sie hätte schwören können, dass die dicke Wina der zahnlosen Agathe hörbar ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, wie scheinheilig sich Hermine doch geben würde. Wahrscheinlich sei sie selbst scharf auf seine Lordschaft gewesen und hatte deshalb so altjungfräulich reagiert. Ihre Absichten seien ja wohl offensichtlich, sie wollte höchstselbst ihre Beine für Lord Malfoy breit machen. Daraufhin brachen beide in boshaftes Gekicher aus, was Hermine beinahe Tränen in die Augen trieb, aber ihr Stolz bewahrte sie davor mit verheulten Augen vor Malfoy zu erscheinen.

Hermine ließ sich Zeit, den Befehl Malfoys auszuführen, der vermutlich schon ungeduldig auf ihre Rückkehr wartete. Sie versuchte langsam ihre sich überschlagenen Nerven zu beruhigen. Auf keinen Fall durfte sie es zulassen, dass Malfoy ihr zu nahe trat. Sie würde so schnell wie möglich das Tablett abstellen und danach eiligst das Weite suchen. Sie schloss die Augen und wiederholte still vor sich hin, dass ihr es gelingen würde, dem Teufel gegenüber zu treten und dabei unbeschadet daraus hervorgehen würde. Sie hatte schon schlimmere Situationen gemeistert mit Hilfe ihres klugen Kopfes. Sie musste einfach auf ihren Verstand bauen, dann konnte ihr nichts passieren... oder? Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug straffte sie ihren Rücken und schritt erhobenen Hauptes zurück in die Halle, das Tablett wie ein schützendes Schild vor sich haltend. Lord Malfoy hatte es sich in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Herrensessel vor dem Kamin bequem gemacht und schien allem Anschein nach eingeschlafen zu sein. Hermine sandte ein Dankesgebet gen Himmel ob dieser wundervollen Wendung. Sie atmete erleichtert aus und stellte das Tablett auf der Speisetafel ab. Gerade als sie beschwingt davoneilen wollte, regte sich Malfoy auf dem Sessel. Entsetzt wirbelte sie zu ihm herum, nur um festzustellen, dass der Teufel ihr erschienen war. Lucius stand mit dem Rücken zum Kamin, die Flammen darin verliehen ihm eine dämonische Aura. Seine kalten Augen starrten sie durchdringend an, schienen auf den Grund ihrer Seele zu sehen und selbst als er ihr zulächelte hatte Hermine den Eindruck eines wilden Tieres, das seine Reißzähne bleckte um sie zu verschlingen. Hermine unterdrückte ihren ersten Impuls, sich mehrmals zu bekreuzigen.

„Du wolltest doch nicht etwa schon gehen?", fragte er mit sonorer Stimme.

Seine ganze Körpersprache und die unmissverständliche Absicht, die dahinter steckten ließ Hermine wütend werden. Was bildete sich dieser impertinente Bock eigentlich ein? Das sie sich ihm an den Hals werfen würde wie eine billige Schankdirne? Wieso mussten immer alle Adligen denken, sie könnten mit den Bediensteten treiben was sie wollten! Sie schluckte ihren Zorn hinunter und antwortete ihm respektvoll:

„Ich dachte, meine Aufgabe sei erfüllt, Sir."

Malfoy war zur Tafel geschritten und goss sich Wein in einen Becher bevor er Hermine musterte. In seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck, der Hermine an ein Raubtier erinnerte. Sie schauderte und wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Lord Malfoy grinste sie unheilbringend an. Er schien sich über etwas noch nicht schlüssig zu sein, stellte schließlich seinen Becher ab und schritt bedächtig auf sie zu. Hermines Herz hämmerte ihr bis in den Hals und sie musste den Impuls unterdrücken wieder vor ihm zurückzuweichen.

„Willst du denn gar nicht wissen, was ich hier mache, mein Täubchen?", fragte Malfoy düster und fing eine ihrer losen Haarsträhnen ein um sie dann langsam durch seine Finger gleiten zu lassen.

Hermine schluckte und wich doch einen Schritt vor ihm zurück. Jetzt war genau der richtige Zeitpunkt um von hier zu verschwinden. Wenn sie noch länger bleiben würde, dann wusste nur Gott, was mit ihr passieren würde. In Lucius Augen lag ein beängstigender Schimmer, in dem sie nichts anderes als Verlangen erkennen konnte. Sein Blick schien sie förmlich aufzusaugen, als würde er ihr die Luft zum atmen nehmen und die Fähigkeit klar zu denken. Sie spürte die Hitze seines Körpers unangenehm nah an ihrem und sie musste all ihre Sinne zusammennehmen um nicht in wilder Panik zu fliehen um sich keine Blöße zu geben. Dann trat er unerwartet einen Schritt von ihr zurück und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Tablett. Hermine stieß den Atem aus, den sie die ganze Zeit über angehalten hatte und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie sich nun endlich aus dieser Situation befreien konnte.

„Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet, Mädchen."

Sie erwachte unangenehm aus ihren Gedanken und stellte fest, dass Lord Malfoy sich auf einem der großen Strohsäcke niedergelassen hatte. Sie räusperte sich leicht, bevor sie ihm antworten konnte und sie wusste, dass es eine gute Antwort sein musste, damit er sie endlich in Ruhe ließ.

„Natürlich, Mylord. Schließlich bin ich hier Kammerzofe und muss unsere Gäste unterbringen. Es wäre zu gütig von Euch gewesen, wenn Ihr uns wenigstens einen Boten vorausgeschickt hättet, damit ich mich und meine Mägde auf Euer Ankommen vorbereiten hätte können.", meinte sie schließlich ruhig und neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Gewiss und ich entschuldige mich für mein ungebührliches Verhalten. Allerdings trieben mich wichtige Geschäfte in diese Gegend und da dachte ich, warum nicht Quartier bei einem guten langjährigen Freund beziehen.", erwiderte Malfoy lauernd.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum Ihr mir das erzählt, Mylord."

„Oh, ich dachte nur, dass es vielleicht Dumbledore interessieren würde.", sagte Malfoy abfällig und lehnte sich genüsslich auf seinem Arm zurück.

„Ich verstehe den Zusammenhang nicht ganz, Sir. Verzeiht, ich bin ja auch nur eine einfache Kammerzofe. Außerdem muss ich Euch leider enttäuschen, ich habe seit vier Jahren nicht mehr mit Lord Dumbledore gesprochen.", parierte Hermine unschuldig und hoffte die Sache damit endlich aus der Welt geschafft zu haben.

Malfoy schnaubte abfällig bei ihren Worten und richtete sich wieder auf. Ihm gefiel ihre scheinbare Gelassenheit überhaupt nicht. Seine Taktik schien nicht aufzugehen. Er hatte sie unterschätzt.

„Bring Wein!", knurrte er düster und beobachtete jede von Hermines Bewegungen.

Sie verspürte wieder dieses unangenehme Gefühl, als sie wieder gezwungener Maßen in seine Nähe kam. Sie betete im Stillen zu Gott, das ihre Begegnung mit dem Teufel möglichst schnell vorüber wäre. Lange würden es ihre überstrapazierten Nerven nicht mehr aushalten . Immer wenn er ihr zu nahe kam fühlte sie sich wie ein verängstigtes Kaninchen und sie hasste diesen Zustand wie die Pest. Aus der Distanz konnte sie viel gewiefter auf seine Provokationen eingehen und das schlimme war, dass er es genau wusste. Sie reichte ihm widerwillig seinen Becher, aber anstatt ihn entgegenzunehmen, schleuderte er ihn ihr aus der Hand, griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und zerrte sie auf seinen Strohsack.

„Leiste mir doch ein wenig Gesellschaft.", raunte er in ihr Ohr.

Hermine war wie paralysiert, ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen waren mit diesen Worten eingetroffen. Sie fühlte sich, als würde ihr Geist außerhalb ihres Körpers schweben und hilflos mit ansehen, wie Malfoy sich ihr aufdrängte. Ihr Körper spannte sich aufs Äußerste an, als er sie auf seinen Schoß zog bis ihr steifer Rücken gegen seine Brust gepresst wurde, während er bereits geschickt ihre Haube gelöst hatte und ihre Haare in langen Wellen wie flüssiger Honig auf seine Oberschenkel fielen. Malfoy stöhnte leise auf. Sie versteifte sich noch mehr und begann sich dann aber voller Panik auf seinem Schoß zu winden, was Malfoy jedoch mit einem leisen, rauen Lachen quittierte und sie nur fester an sich presste. Hermine spürte die harte Erhebung in seiner Hose unter sich. Irgendwie musste sie es schaffen aus dieser widerlichen Situation zu entkommen und wenn sie sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen zur Wehr setzen musste. Entsetzt stellte sie jedoch fest, dass sich ihre starren Gliedmaßen nicht bewegen wollten. Sie hasste Lord Malfoy, sie hasste ihn! Sie zitterte ängstlich, als sie hörte wie Malfoy den Duft ihrer Haare einatmete und sie spürte, wie seine Hand langsam durch ihre seidigen Strähnen fuhr, bevor sie über ihren Rücken glitt. Sie bekämpfte ihren Brechreiz, der bei seinen tastenden Berührungen in ihr hervorgerufen wurde. Sie betete zu Gott, er möge sie vor diesem Teufel beschützen. Ihre Kehle war vor Angst wie zugeschnürt, ein erstickter Laut, der eigentlich ein gellender Hilfeschrei hätte sein sollen, blieb ungehört. Starr bemerkte sie, wie er mit der einen Hand ihre Haare beiseite geschoben und mit der anderen Hand langsam über ihren Bauch strich. Sie wand sich heftig unter seiner Berührung, wollte endlich fort von diesem Widerling. Sein beschleunigter heißer Atem auf ihrer entblößten Haut war für sie wie ein quälender Gang durchs Fegefeuer. Langsam senkten sich seine Lippen auf ihre Schulter und seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch strich immer höher. Hermine schossen Tränen der Demütigung und Scham in die Augen und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als dass er von ihr ablassen würde, aber sie wusste, dass das unwahrscheinlich war. Sein Atem ging mittlerweile stoßweise und sie realisierte voller Panik, dass seine Berührungen immer drängender wurden. Die Ausweglosigkeit ihrer Lage überwältigten sie beinahe, denn sie erinnerte sich plötzlich an seine Worte. Lord Parkinson hatte Malfoy versichert, dass er „alles bekommen würde, wonach ihm der Sinn stünde".

Hermine realisierte mit Schrecken, dass sie drauf und dran war alles zu verlieren, was sie besaß. Es würde nicht nur ihre Tugend sein –nein, Pansy würde sie zum Gespött der Gesellschaft machen und sie anschließend vor die Tür setzen! Ihre Zukunft wäre zerstört. Sie würde das demütigende Leben einer Wanderhure führen müssen.

Erstarrt stellte sie, fest, dass seine mittlerweile fast grobe Hand den unteren Rand ihrer Brust erreicht hatte und seine Lippen unbarmherzig über ihre Haut glitten. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten, die ihr das letzte Stück Selbstachtung nahmen, dass sie noch besaß.

„Bitte ...", flüsterte sie unfähig weitere Worte zu äußern.

Er schien sie nicht einmal gehört zu haben, denn seine andere Hand hatte bereits begonnen ihr Kleid ungeduldig aufzuschnüren.

„Sch, mein Kätzchen. Du wirst sehen, dass es dir genauso viel Freude bereiten wird wie mir.", wisperte er mit rauer Stimme in ihr Ohr.

Um seine Worte zu bekräftigen griff er nach ihrer Hand und presste sie gegen seine Lenden. Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie seine harte Männlichkeit berührte und er daraufhin leise aufkeuchte. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und das einzige woran sie noch denken konnte, war Flucht, Flucht vor dieser entwürdigenden Gier. Sie würde ihre Unschuld nicht diesem Widerling schenken, auf keinen Fall. Ihr Hass auf Lord Malfoy und ihre Entschlossenheit gaben ihr die Kraft, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu reißen und so schnell aus der Halle zu fliehen, wie ihre Füße sie tragen konnten. Sie konnte ihn wüst Fluchen hören und zu ihrer Verfolgung ansetzen und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Sie rannte als wären sämtliche Dämonen der Hölle hinter ihr her. Zu ihrem Glück kannte sie sich in dieser Burg aus und erlangte schließlich einen bedeutsamen Vorsprung, bis sie seine polternden Schritte nicht mehr hinter sich hören konnte. Trotz diesen Wissens hörte sie nicht auf zu rennen, bis sie die Sicherheit ihrer Kammer erreicht hatte und sich in ihr verbarrikadierte, bevor sie schluchzend auf ihrem Bett zusammenbrach und gnädige Ohnmacht sie in Vergessen hüllte.


	9. Kapitel 8

Hermines Gedanken kreisten am nächsten Morgen um dem schrecklichen Vorfall mit Lord Malfoy am gestrigen Abend. Ihr erster Impuls war sich irgendwo zu verkriechen und darauf zu hoffen, dass die Welt wieder in Ordnung kommen würde und dieser Tag nie existiert hätte. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Sie strich sich eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht und studierte nachdenklich ihr Äußeres im Spiegel. Unter ihren rotgeränderten Augen lagen dunkle Schatten, Zeugnis einer durchwachten Nacht. Dazu hatte ihre Hautfarbe eine kränkliche Blässe angenommen, die die dunklen Augenringe nur zu deutlich hervorhoben. Sie seufzte ärgerlich und warf ihrem Spiegelbild eine Grimasse zu. Nachdem sie in der Nacht verschiedenste Gefühlsstadien durchgemacht hatte, von Selbstverachtung bis hin zum Selbstmitleid war nur noch rasender Zorn geblieben und ihre Zielscheibe dafür war Lord Malfoy. Sie war zu dem Schluss gekommen sich von diesem Ereignis nicht aus der Bahn werfen zu lassen. Diesen Triumph würde sie diesem Widerling nicht gönnen! Hermine atmete tief durch. Am liebsten würde sie ihm seine widerwärtige Visage zerkratzen aber sie wusste, dass das äußerst absurde Gedanken waren. Es half alles nichts, sie musste ihren Zorn hinunterschlucken und Malfoy so gut es eben ging aus dem Weg gehen. Das war wohl das Beste für sie und ihren Seelenfrieden. Mit diesem Vorsatz warf sie einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, trat seufzend zurück und machte sich an die Arbeit, denn das würde sie mit Sicherheit auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Sie stürzte sich in ihre Arbeit, wobei die Stunden wie im Fluge vergingen. Es war das erste mal, dass sie froh darüber war, dass ihr Tag ohne große Zwischenfälle verlief. Sie spürte ein leichtes Hochgefühl, was ihr wiederum die Kraft gab nicht Pansy anzuschreien, als diese ihre Nerven aufs Äußerste strapazierte. Zu ihrer weiteren Freude, hatte Pansy ihr den Rest des Nachmittages frei gegeben, damit sie mit ihrer Freundin die sicher bald stattfindende Hochzeit planen konnte und dabei störte Hermine natürlich ungemein. Dieser war es nur recht und so hatte sie sich vorgenommen in ihrem Geheimversteck, das ein kleiner Raum nach der Galerie in der großen Halle war, eine Weile Zuflucht zu suchen. Sie hatte den Raum zufällig entdeckt, als sie auf der Suche nach einem Straßenköter gewesen war, der sich in die Burg geschlichen hatte und die Küchenmägde in hellen Aufruhr versetzt hatte. Mit der Zeit hatte sie sich ein gemütliches Nest dort eingerichtet, wo sie ungestört ihre Bücher lesen konnte und von wo aus sie Informationen sammelte, denn man konnte jedes Gespräch belauschen, dass in der Halle gesprochen wurde ohne dass sie entdeckt wurde.

So war sie nun die kleine unbenutzte Wendeltreppe zur Galerie hinaufgestiegen und wollte gerade ihren Weg zu ihrem Refugium fortsetzen, als sie aufgebrachte Stimmen hörte und sich unter das Geländer duckte, damit man sie nicht sehen konnte. Kurz darauf schwang die Seitentür auf und sie konnte schnelle Schritte hören.

„Lucius, so glaubt mir doch, ich bin untröstlich!"

Hermine spürte, wie ein Zittern durch ihren Körper lief und Übelkeit sich in ihr breit machte, als sie den Namen des Mannes hörte, den sie am liebsten in der Hölle schmoren sehen wollen würde. Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen um ein wütendes Zischen zu verbergen, umkrallte mit ihrer Hand die Steinbrüstung und sie versuchte ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen.

„Ich habe nicht den Eindruck, dass Ihr das in irgendeiner Art seid, Parkinson, aber sei's drum. Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun, also sagt mir, weshalb Ihr mich hierher bestellt habt, zum Teufel!", begehrte Malfoy auf und Hermine konnte das Scheppern eines Trinkpokals hören, den Malfoy offensichtlich in seiner Wut durch den Saal geschleudert hatte.

„Ihr werdet sicher nicht enttäuscht sein, Lucius. Ich habe wundervolle Neuigkeiten." versuchte Parkinson hörbar nervös zu beschwichtigen.

Hermine hatte sich einigermaßen in den Griff bekommen und wagte sich ein wenig vorzuschieben um hinunter in den Saal zu blicken. Lord Parkinson hatte Malfoy zu einem Tisch geführt auf dem einige Dokumente und Karten lagen und winkte nun einer Magd Wein zu bringen.

„Wie Ihr sicher feststellen werdet, war ich seit der letzten Versammlung nicht untätig. Ich habe einige neue, sehr nützliche Informationen erhalten.", liebedienerte Parkinson und wollte schon fortfahren, als er von Malfoy scharf unterbrochen wurde, der dem bisherigen Gerede mit verschränkten Armen und düsterer Miene gelauscht hatte.

„Ihr solltet vielleicht daran denken, dass Ihr mit Eurem Wissen nicht hausieren gehen solltet, mein _Freund_. Es gibt eine undichte Stelle und es wäre nicht ratsam, wenn dieser Teil den falschen Ohren zukommen würde.", knurrte Lord Malfoy und warf der Magd einen warnenden Blick zu, die eiligst verschwand.

Für einen Moment hatte Hermine schon befürchtet, ihre Anwesenheit wäre entdeckt worden, aber als die Magd die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und Malfoy nach dem Becher griff und sich über Parkinsons Karten beugte, beruhigte sie sich wieder. Sie musste versuchen ihre Nerven zu bewahren.

„Ihr hattet natürlich wie immer recht, Lucius. Vergebt meine Zerstreutheit."

„Was auch immer, Parkinson. Würdet Ihr nun die Güte besitzen und berichten, was Ihr für Neuigkeiten habt, oder muss ich Euch jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen!"

„Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht. –Hier. Wie Ihr sehen könnt, haben meine Informanten herausfinden können wo Dumbledore seine Truppen stationiert hat. Und hier seht Ihr, welche Banner ihm bereits folgen."

Hermine konnte nicht erkennen was auf der Karte stand, aber die Information war auch so eindeutig genug. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als sie begriff, was dies für den Orden und die Seite des Guten bedeuten konnte, wenn der Feind eine Karte der Stationierungen der Truppen besaß. Wie hatte diese Information Parkinson in die Hände fallen können? Gab es etwa Verräter in den Reihen des Ordens!

„Exzellente Arbeit, mein Freund. Wie es scheint habe ich Euch unterschätzt. Habt Ihr auch herausgefunden, welche neuen Banner Dumbledore folgen werden?"

„Erst heute morgen habe ich das neueste Schreiben erhalten, Lucius. Hier ist es schon."

Hermine sah, wie Parkinson Lucius ein großes Stück Pergament reichte. Sie sah, wie sich Malfoys Körper vor unterdrückter Wut anspannte. Anscheinend waren es keine erfreulichen Neuigkeiten. Gut, dachte Hermine schadenfroh.

„Seid Ihr Euch sicher, Parkinson?"

„Vollkommen. Es hat mich ehrlich gesagt nicht weiter überrascht, aber es muss eine große Schande für Euer Weib sein."

„Natürlich ist es eine Schande, wenn sich die Sippe meines Weibes auf die Seite des senilen Tattergreises stellt!", dröhnte Malfoy und warf wutentbrannt das Pergament auf den Tisch zurück, „Das edle Haus der Blacks auf der Seite der Blutsverräter! Sirius war immer schon das schwarze Schaf ... dummerweise war er als einziger seiner Familie so zäh genug zu überleben und den Familiennamen weiterzutragen. Das wird er mir persönlich büßen, Parkinson, das schwöre ich hier und jetzt!"

„Ihr werdet noch genug Zeit haben, Rache an ihm zu üben, Lucius, aber vorerst müsst ihr dem dunklen Lord diese Nachricht zukommen lassen, damit er entscheiden kann was geschehen soll!"

Hermine zuckte bei Parkinsons Wortwahl innerlich zusammen. Schlechte Taktik. Wie sie vermutet hatte, traf Parkinsons Ton einen Nerv, der lieber unberührt hätte bleiben sollen, denn Malfoy packte ihn am Kragen seines Wamses und schüttelte ihn ein paar Mal derb.

„Wagt es nicht noch einmal in diesem Ton mit mir zu sprechen, Parkinson! Ihr steht weit unter mir und selbst die Heirat Eurer Tochter mit Snape wird Euch nicht mehr Autorität verschaffen, als die Heirat mit einem Bauern. Snape mag zwar das Ansehen und die Gunst des dunklen Lords besitzen, aber er ist ein Bastard und wird es auch immer bleiben. Ich hingegen besitze Reichtum und Macht, die schon über Jahrhunderte im Besitz meiner Familie sind und jemand wie Ihr seid es nicht einmal wert den Dreck von meinen Stiefeln zu lecken. Merkt Euch das! Haltet Euch lieber bereit, wenn seine Lordschaft seine Vasallen zum Kampf ruft. Da könnt Ihr dann zeigen, was Ihr wert seid.", damit ließ Malfoy Parkinson abrupt los, griff sich die Dokumente und stopfte sie in sein Wams, bevor er aus dem Saal stürmte.

Hermine sank erleichtert an die Mauer zurück und schloss die Augen. Einmal war sie zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort gewesen. Sie konnte Parkinson wütend vor sich hinschimpfen hören, während sie ihre Röcke raffte und in ihre Kammer zurückeilte. Es galt jetzt zu handeln und zu hoffen, dass Snape bald wieder auftauchen würde, damit Dumbledore gewarnt wurde!


	10. Kapitel 9

Hermine wurde zusehends unruhiger. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch nichts von einem Besuch Lord Snapes zu hören bekommen und das belauschte Gespräch lag mittlerweile schon eine Woche zurück. Zeit war allerdings etwas, dass sie nicht im Überfluss besaß. Außerdem konnte in einer Woche schon so viel geschehen sein. Vielleicht hatte der Kampf schon begonnen und möglicherweise hatte der Feind mit Hilfe seiner Informationen einen Hinterhalt auf die bereits stationierten Truppen des Ordens geplant.

Hermine spielte schon mit dem Gedanken eine Eule mit einer Botschaft diesbezüglich zu Dumbledore zu schicken, selbst wenn es sie möglicherweise demaskieren würde. Wäre sie verantwortlich für den Tod vieler Menschen, nur weil sie nicht im Stande gewesen war ihre Informationen von dem Wissen des Feindes rechtzeitig zu übermitteln, wäre das unerträglich für sie ... nicht auszudenken wenn Ron und Harry ... Sie wurde aus ihren Grüblereien gerissen, als Pansy polternd in ihre Kammer trat.

„Hermine, was treibst du dummes Ding hier in deiner Kammer? Wobei ich es schon verstehen kann, wenn du dich hier eine Weile verkriechen willst ... würde mir vielleicht auch so ergehen."

Hermine sah Pansy misstrauisch an, doch diese sprach unbekümmert weiter.

„Mir sind da äußerst interessante Dinge über dich zu Ohren gekommen. Ich habe ja schon immer gewusst, dass du ein leichtes Mädchen bist, aber anscheinend mit wenig Qualitäten ... Lord Malfoy war außer sich deshalb... Durch die halbe Burg soll er dich gejagt haben, weil du ihm die verängstigte Jungfer geben wolltest... Aber glücklicherweise hat sich Isabella seiner angenommen und für das Wohlergehen unseres Gastes gesorgt, wie ich hörte bis zum Morgengrauen. Wenn ich nicht so gutmütig gegenüber dir wäre, dann hätte ich dich mit gutem Grund ohne Referenzen auf die Straße setzen können, aber du weißt ja, ich bin überaus großherzig."

Hermines Hände hatten sich in ihre Röcke gekrallt und sie versuchte mit aller Macht ihr Temperament im Zaum zu halten. Pansy wusste nicht einmal von was sie überhaupt sprach und ihr infames Grinsen hätte sie beinahe dazu gebracht ihr eine Maulschelle zu verpassen. Hermine atmete tief durch bevor sie gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machte um sich Pansys verletzende Kommentare zu ersparen.

„Seid Ihr nur gekommen um mir das zu sagen oder kann ich noch etwas anderes für Euch tun?"

Pansy kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen und funkelte sie hasserfüllt an.

„Mach mir gefälligst die Haare und such mir mein schönstes Kleid heraus. Lord Snape hat so große Sehnsucht nach mir, dass er mich noch heute hier besuchen will."

Hermines Herz klopfte erwartungsvoll schneller. Snape würde noch heute kommen! Dann konnte sie ihm endlich ihre Neuigkeiten berichten. Sie mussten nur einen passenden Moment finden oder aber Pansy betäuben und ...

„Halt nicht Maulaffenfeil! An die Arbeit!"

Hermine beeilte sich der Aufforderung nachzukommen und dachte bereits fieberhaft nach, wie sie wohl Snape am besten allein abpassen konnte.

Snapes Ankunft verlief nicht annähernd so pompös wie die Lord Malfoys. Er ritt nur mit einer Handvoll Soldaten in den Burghof ein, stieg von seinem Pferd, wechselte ein paar Worte mit dem Stallknecht und lenkte seine Schritte gemächlich auf das Eingangsportal zu. Dieses öffnete sich jedoch plötzlich und Pansy flog ihm schluchzend entgegen. Snape zögerte kaum merklich den nächsten Schritt zu tun, als Pansy schon die Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen hatte und ihre Brüste an ihn presste.

„Ich habe Euch so schrecklich vermisst, Lord Snape! Ich glaubte schon, Ihr hättet mich vergessen!"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wie könnte ich Euch vergessen."

Seine Ironie prallte völlig an Pansy ab, die sich wenn möglich noch mehr an ihn schmiegte. Snape entwand sich aus ihrer Umklammerung und lenkte ihre Schritte auf das Burgtor zu.

„Nicht doch in aller Öffentlichkeit, das geziemt sich nicht."

Pansy kicherte nur verlegen zur Antwort und ließ sich von ihm zum Portal führen ohne auch nur eine Sekunde von ihm abzulassen. Hermine stand währenddessen im Burgeingang und beobachtete Snape. Sie konnte ihre Aufregung und Ungeduld kaum noch verbergen. Sie warf ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu und wie schon damals im Stall, so wirkte er in einer Art und Weise auf sie, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Jedoch war es unverkennbar, dass er seit seinem letzten Besuch schmaler geworden war, was ihr Sorgen bereitete. Was war wohl in den letzten Wochen geschehen? Ihre Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander und dann hob Snape den Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich unverhofft. Es war als würden sich seine schwarzen Augen erneut tief in ihre Seele bohren und ihre Gedanken erkunden. Ein brennendes Gefühl der Scham und Schande überkam sie wie loderndes Inferno. Hastig senkte sie den Blick und starrte angestrengt auf das Pflaster unter ihr. Sie konnte diesem Mann einfach nicht in die Augen sehen, nicht nach dem Vorfall mit Lord Malfoy. Sie hatte Angst sich in den Tiefen seines Blickes zu verlieren und dabei zu viel über sich selbst preis zu geben. Sie fühlte sich befleckt und schämte sich unendlich und sie selbst konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber das Gefühl war nahezu unerträglich.

Snape hingegen war Hermines ungewöhnliches Verhalten sehr wohl aufgefallen und musterte sie im Vorbeigehen. Etwas musste geschehen sein, seitdem er das letzte mal zu Gast bei Lord Parkinson gewesen war. Ihre ganze Haltung hatte sich stark verändert. Warum war sie seinem Blick ausgewichen? Pansy zog ihn jedoch mehr mit sich in die Burg, als dass sie sich von ihm führen ließ. Ihr gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, dass sich ihr Bräutigam in spe für ihren Geschmack zu intensiv mit ihrer Zofe beschäftigte. Wenigstens hatte diese den Anstand besessen und demütig zu Boden geblickt. In diesem Moment schwor sich Pansy, dass sie keine andere Frau in das Bett ihres Zukünftigen steigen lassen würde! Sie würde wohl oder übel einen wachsamen Blick auf Lord Snape werfen müssen. So bugsierte sie ihn in die Halle und verfrachtete ihn auf einen Stuhl bevor sie herrisch nach einer Stärkung verlangte. Hermine war indes in die Halle gefolgt und hatte bereits eine Magd darum gebeten, die auch schon aufgetragen wurde. Sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf Snape, der von Pansys Benehmen ganz und gar nicht begeistert war, was Hermine schadenfroh feststellte. Seiner düsteren Miene nämlich zu urteilen hatte er alle Mühe seinen Zorn im Zaum zu halten.

„Hermine! Steh nicht so nutzlos in der Gegend herum, sondern sag meinem Vater bescheid, dass unser Gast eingetroffen ist!", keifte Pansy schließlich zu ihr herüber und schreckte Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie verneigte sich höflich und beeilte sich ihrem Auftrag folge zu leisten. Sie fand Parkinson lautstark schnarchend in seinen Gemächern in einem Stuhl vor dem Kamin sitzend vor. Zögernd trat sie näher zu ihm um ihn zu wecken. Nachdem sie ihm laut räuspernd auf die Schulter getippt hatte schrak dieser erschrocken auf, grunzte und blinzelte sie dabei verschlafen an. Sie trug ihm Nachricht von Lord Snapes Eintreffen vor und wartete auf Parkinsons Antwort. Dieser grummelte nur etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, doch auf Hermines Drängen wies er sie barsch an, seiner Tochter auszurichten, sie möge sich selbst um die Unterbringung ihres Zukünftigen bemühen, schließlich müsse sie lernen selbst Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Danach schlief er sofort wieder ein. Hermines Magen hatte sich schmerzhaft zusammengezogen. Snape konnte niemals diese Frau heiraten! Es verabscheute sie doch! –Und dennoch fielen ihr seine Worte diesbezüglich deutlich wieder ein: _Kriege verlangen Opfer ... mein Schicksal ist bereits vorherbestimmt_.

Trübselig erreichte sie schließlich wieder die Halle. Pansy redete gerade beschwichtigend auf Snape ein, der allem Anschein nach seiner Wut freien Lauf gelassen hatte und nun die Tafel zwischen sich und Pansy gebracht hatte. Hermine versuchte sich so gut es ging unsichtbar zu machen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelang, denn Snape hatte sie längst bemerkt. Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen und wich seinem Blick erneut aus. Um nicht unhöflich zu erscheinen sah sie ihre Herrin erwartungsvoll an, als würde sie den lieben langen Tag nichts anderes tun als Pansy ihre Wünsche von den Augen abzulesen. Dummerweise hatte diese sich hilfesuchend zu ihr gewandt und erwartete wohl, dass Hermine die Sache wieder in Ordnung bringen würde. Bevor Hermine jedoch einen Ton herausbrachte, hatte Snape ihr schon harsch das Wort abgeschnitten:

„Ich bin müde von der Reise. Gebt mir eine Kammer in der ich eine Weile meinen Frieden habe!"

Hermine befürchtete in diesem Augenblick, dass Pansy in Tränen ausbrechen würde, aber erstaunlicher Weise riss diese sich zusammen und nickte Hermine auffordernd zu.

„Natürlich, Mylord. Hermine wird Euch selbstverständlich sofort eine Kammer herrichten lassen."

Hermine verneigte sich erneut und veranlasste alles notwendige um Lord Snape einen angenehmen Aufenthalt zu bereiten. Sie war froh gewesen aus der Halle flüchten zu können, nachdem die Feindseligkeit, die Snape Pansy in diesem Moment entgegengebracht hatte, beinahe greifbar gewesen war. Hermine hatte sich einen - wie sie fand - wirklich guten Plan zurecht gelegt, wie sie Lord Snape ihre Nachricht überbringen konnte ohne in die peinliche Situation zu geraten persönlich mit ihm darüber sprechen zu müssen: sie würde ihm einfach eine Nachricht unter der Türschwelle hindurchschieben.

Nachdem sie Snape wortkarg den Weg gewiesen und so gut es ging vermieden hatte ihm in die Augen zu sehen, machte sie sich daran ihren Brief zu verfassen. Es war bereits dunkel geworden und Hermine hatte sich ihr Nachtmahl auf ihr Zimmer bringen lassen, unter dem Vorwand, dass es ihr nicht besonders ginge. Ihr Plan würde in die Tat umgesetzt werden, wenn alle beim Essen in der Halle waren, sodass niemand sehen konnte, wie sie an Snapes Zimmer vorbeischlich. Es gab bereits genug böse Gerüchte über sie, sie konnte es sich nicht leisten die direkte Zielscheibe für Pansys geballte Eifersucht zu werden und auf der Straße zu landen. Jetzt da sie wusste, dass Parkinson Spione hatte, würde sie besonders Acht geben müssen, wer ein und aus ging, also durfte sie ihre Anstellung nicht verlieren. Sie las sich erneut bei Kerzenschein ihren Brief sorgfältig durch um sicher zu gehen auch alles wichtige hineingepackt zu haben. Ein Luftzug ließ ihre Kerze aufflackern und ihre Stirn in Falten legen. Sie hatte die Fenster bereits geschlossen, es war unmöglich, dass ...

„Guten Abend, Hermine."

Hermine fuhr erschrocken herum und klammerte sich angstvoll an ihren kleinen Tisch den sie zum Schreiben genutzt hatte. Wie konnte das nur möglich sein! Sie hatte ihre Türe verriegelt!

„Wie kommt Ihr hier herein!", keuchte sie ungläubig und versuchte nicht in Panik auszubrechen.

„Ich denke, ich habe die Türe benutzt. Ich muss schon sagen, ich hätte eigentlich mehr Widerstand erwartet."

Hermine stieg die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Natürlich hätte sie ihre Türe auch mit einem Zauber belegen können, aber sie hatte nicht erwartet überfallen zu werden! Sie senkte ergeben den Blick und warf den Brief in ihre Feuerstelle.

Snape musterte die junge Frau vor sich zum ersten mal ausgiebig und stellte erneut fest, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Sie war um einiges dünner geworden und in ihrem Gesicht lag ein Schatten, der das Strahlen aus ihren Augen geraubt hatte. Er ließ sich nachdenklich in einen Stuhl sinken und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Es dauerte lange, bis sie schließlich recht ungeduldig ihren Blick hob und ihn mürrisch anstarrte. Sie verschränkte defensiv ihre Arme vor der Brust und versuchte erwartungsvoll auszusehen als angespannt.

„Was wollt Ihr hier?"

„Ich dachte, du wärst diejenige gewesen, die Informationen für den Orden sammelt und mir übermittelt. Ich hatte angenommen, ein ungezwungener Plausch wäre vorzuziehen, nachdem Pansy allmählich zu einer größeren Belastung wird. Ihre Eifersucht scheint sie beinahe zu Höchstformen auflaufen zu lassen."

„Ihr habt sie noch nie in Höchstform erlebt.", schnaubte Hermine und entlockte Snape ein seltenes Lächeln.

Diese Geste schien die Stimmung etwas zu lockern und Hermine versuchte mit aller Macht das Geschehene zurückzudrängen und Snape seine Information zu geben, damit er wieder verschwand, also straffte sie ihre Schultern und berichtete ihm von Parkinsons Kenntnissen. Snape schien dies zu beunruhigen, denn er fragte einige male genau nach ohne dass sie ihm oft eine Antwort hätte geben können. Sie wusste weder wer seine Männer waren noch ob Malfoy bereits Schritte unternommen hatte. So starrte Snape nachdenklich in das Feuer, während Hermine unruhig auf ihrem Schemel herumrutschte.

„Was ist geschehen, seit ich das letzte mal hier zu Gast war."

Hermine zuckte unmerklich zusammen, bevor sie versuchte, sich so normal wie irgend möglich zu geben.

„Was soll schon passiert sein? ... Pansy hat mich wie immer tyrannisiert ... u-und ich habe die Angelegenheit mit Parkinson und Malfoy in Erfahrung bringen können ... I-ich habe nicht wirklich ein sonderlich aufregendes Leben. Und überhaupt, was geht es Euch an!"

Snape sagte kein Wort, sondern sah sie nur ungläubig an, bevor er eine Augenbraue hob und die Arme verschränkte.

„Ach wirklich? Soweit ich mich erinnern kann kämpfen wir für dieselbe Sache. Dann stellt sich mir doch die Frage, warum sich meine Mitstreiterin plötzlich so merkwürdig verhält."

Hermine erwiderte nichts. Sie würde nur noch mehr preisgeben und mittlerweile steckte ihr Kopf schon ziemlich weit in der Schlinge. Noch konnte sie sich aus dieser Angelegenheit befreien, indem sie Lord Snape einfach aus ihrem Zimmer wies, doch irgendetwas hielt sie davor zurück.

„Ich kann dir nur helfen, wenn du mir sagst, was passiert ist und dafür sorgen, dass es nicht wieder vorkommt."

Es war merkwürdig, wie sehr ihn doch das Schicksal dieses Mädchens berührte. Seine Lebenseinstellung war bisher immer die gewesen, andere Menschen -und besonders Frauen- aus dem seinen herauszuhalten und sich nicht um sie zu kümmern, weil sein eigenes schon kompliziert genug war. Dieses Mädchen ging ihm allerdings nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und sie in dieser Verfassung zu sehen machte ihn so wütend, dass er am liebsten zu Parkinson gegangen wäre und ihn zur Rechenschaft gezogen hätte.

Hermine hatte sich bei seinen Worten mit geweiteten Augen von ihm abgewandt und starrte angestrengt auf ihre geschlossene Fensterlade. Sie konnte ihm doch unmöglich erzählen was passiert war! Ein Brennen trat in ihre Augen und sie hatte Mühe die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Snape betrachtete ihre verlorene Gestalt und seufzte. Entweder sie erzählte von sich aus oder er musste akzeptieren, dass sie ihm nicht vertraute.

„I-ich kann Euch nicht sagen, was geschehen ist. Ihr ... Ihr würdet mich verachten und das könnte ich nicht ertragen.", flüsterte sie schließlich kaum hörbar.

Snapes Augen verengten sich zu misstrauischen Schlitzen und er erhob sich. Irgendetwas stank zum Himmel und er ahnte welche Fährte er verfolgen musste.

„Was hat er dir angetan?", seine Stimme bebte vor unterdrückter Wut.

Hermine versteifte sich bei der Schärfe seiner Worte und erkannte ihre Niederlage. Es half nichts mehr. Entweder sie sagte ihm, was er wissen wollte oder sie warf ihn hochkant hinaus, auf die Gefahr hin, dass er sie nie wieder mit den gleichen Augen betrachten würde, wie zuvor.

„Er hat versucht ... er hat versucht sich mir aufzudrängen, a-aber ich konnte davonlaufen ...", wisperte sie mühsam darauf bedacht ihre Gefühle im Zaum zu halten und nicht ihrer Schwäche nachzugeben.

Es war nach ihren Worten schlagartig still in der kleinen Kammer geworden. Draußen krächzte ein Käuzchen und im Kamin knackte es. Hermine hielt den Atem an. Ihr Herz schlug vor Aufregung und Anspannung schneller. Wieso sagte er nichts?

Snape konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten. Er hatte das drängende Bedürfnis sich umgehendst auf den Weg zu seinem alten _Freund _zu machen um ihm einen kurzen, aber schmerzhaften Besuch abzustatten.

Hermine drehte sich zögernd zu Snape herum, der mit geballten Fäusten und angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck ins Feuer starrte. Nach einigen Minuten qualvollen Schweigens wandte Snape sich ihr wieder zu und starrte ihr in die Augen. Hermine war entsetzt über die dunkle mörderische Intensität die sie dort zu Erkennen glaubte. Dann war der Augenblick vorüber und Snape hatte sich wieder in der Gewalt. Seine Augen verrieten nichts mehr von seinen Gedanken, sie waren jetzt wieder so klar wie zwei tiefschwarze Seen.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dieser Bastard es bereuen wird, es auch nur in Erwägung gezogen zu haben, glaube mir."

Hermine war ob dieser Worte sehr ergriffen. Sie errötete tief und wandte den Blick verlegen ab. Er verachtete sie nicht, im Gegenteil er schien Anteil an ihrem Erlebten zu nehmen. Dieser Gedanke verursachte ein wohlig warmes Gefühl, das ich von ihrer Körpermitte bis hin zu ihren Fingerspitzen ausbreitete. Dieser Zustand verwirrte sie zusehends. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie Snapes Finger sich sanft unter ihr Kinn legten um ihren Blick wieder auf sich zu lenken. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als wollte er irgendetwas sagen, aber sie waren plötzlich wie gebannt. Snape trat näher an sie heran, sodass sie seinen männlichen Körper an ihrem spürte. Hermine konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, die Realität schien ihr immer mehr zu entgleiten. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen wurde immer intensiver, sie spürte seinen Atem heiß über ihre Wangen streichen und sein Blick konzentrierte sich immer wieder auf ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen. Erwartungsvoll stockte ihr der Atem. Langsam näherten sich Snapes Lippen den ihren ...


	11. Kapitel 10

_A/N: Puh, nach langer Zeit endlich wieder ein update! Lasst euch nicht verwirren, ich habe die Fehler aus vorherigen Kapiteln bearbeitet und somit sind auch alle Anmerkungen rausgeflogen. Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel. Reviews sind wie immer willkommen )._

_Patchouli_

* * *

Es gab keine vergleichbaren Worte, um zu beschreiben was sie in diesem Moment fühlte, als seine Lippen sanft über die ihren strichen, bevor sie die ihren mit ungehaltener Leidenschaft in Besitz nahmen und damit Hermines gesamten Körper in Brand versetzten. Hilflos klammerte sie sich an ihn, als ein wahrer Gefühlssturm über sie hinwegfegte. Sie öffnete sich ihm ohne Bedenken und erwiderte seinen Kuss hemmungslos. Leise wimmernd ließ sie ihre Hände unbewusst seine Brust hinaufwandern, um sich sanft in seine Haare zu krallen und ihn dann noch näher zu sich hinunter zu ziehen. Sie spürte eine Zufriedenheit und Unverwundbarkeit, wie sie es sich niemals erträumt hatte und sie wusste, dass sie ihm in diesem Moment rettungslos verfallen war.

Snape stöhnte leise auf und war kurz davor, sie sich über die Schulter zu werfen und sie anschließend zu ihrem einladenden Bett zu tragen. Er trat noch näher an sie heran und ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken hinunter wandern und presste ihre Hüften gegen seine. Bevor die Intensität jedoch weiter hätte zunehmen können, wurden sie durch ein Klopfen an ihre Tür unterbrochen.

Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander und starrten keuchend die Tür an. Snape ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als er sich bewusst wurde, wie weit er mit Hermine gegangen wäre, wären sie nicht durch dieses verdammte Klopfen gestört worden. Es war ein gefährliches Spiel und könnte sie beide den Kopf oder schlimmeres kosten, wenn er sie hier kompromittieren würde. Er wich widerwillig zurück in die Schatten, während Hermine atemlos versuchte ihre Erscheinung in Ordnung zu bringen ohne jedoch das Glühen aus ihren Augen vertreiben zu können. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt breit, darauf bedacht den Blick auf ihren Besucher nicht preiszugeben.

„Verzeiht mein Stören, Frau Hermine. Ich soll Euer Tablett abtragen.", erklärte die kleine Küchenmagd schüchtern.

Hermine atmete innerlich auf und hieß das Mädchen zu warten an und reichte ihr das beinahe unangetastete Mahl wieder hinaus. Die Magd verschwand rasch und nahm Hermines Empfehlungen an die Küche mit sich. Seufzend schloss Hermine die Tür und lehnte ihre Stirn dagegen. Für einen Moment hatte sie schon befürchtet, dass Pansy hätte herein platzen können. Sie konnte dem Drang nicht wiederstehen, sie drehte sich langsam zu Snape um, den Rücken an die Tür gepresst und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

Snape hatte unbeweglich im Schatten ausgeharrt und zugesehen wie Hermine die Magd abgefertigt hatte. Noch immer pochte das Blut wie wild in seinen Adern und Begierde vernebelte seine Gedanken. Er betrachtete sie begehrlich von Kopf bis Fuß, wie sie so vor ihm stand, seidige Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrem kunstvoll frisierten Haarknoten gelöst und fielen ihr ins Gesicht, ihre Augen glühten vor Leidenschaft, die er in ihr geweckt hatte und ihre Wangen schimmerten rosig. Ein unheilvolles Gefühl stieg in ihm auf: Wenn er gezwungen war Dumbledores Plan durchzuführen, würde er ihr das Herz brechen müssen. Der Gedanke daran berührte etwas in ihm, dass er lieber nicht näher ergründen wollte. Was hatte sie nur mit ihm angestellt, dass er sich nach ihr verzehrte wie ein liebesdurstiger grüner Junge? Er war verdammt noch mal ein Krieger und würde seiner Pflicht nachkommen, dass war er sich und Dumbledore gegenüber einfach schuldig! Dennoch war da dieses etwas in ihm, das nicht von ihrer Seite weichen und sie vor allem Unbill des Lebens bewahren wollte. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Er musste seine aufkommenden unerklärlichen Gefühle für sie im Keim ersticken.

Hermine sah wie sich Snapes Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete und im selben Moment der Euphorie erkannte sie, dass es noch etwas gab, dass zwischen ihnen stehen würde. Ihre Augen brannten, als sie den Kopf abwandte und ihm die Türe freigab. Hermine spürte seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die sie sachte drückte. Bevor sie jedoch seine Geste erwidern konnte trat er zurück. Ihr Schicksal verfluchend wartete sie auf das Geräusch der sich öffnenden und wieder schließenden Türe, um dann wütend herumzuwirbeln und eine Faust gegen dieselbe krachen zu lassen.

Lange Zeit versuchte sie sich schwer atmend davon abzuhalten, Snape wie ein liebestolles Tier hinterher zu eilen, ihren Stolz gänzlich vergessend, um ihn anzuflehen mit ihr durchzubrennen. Seufzend rutschte sie auf die Knie und presste ihre Stirn gegen die geschlossene Türe. Langsam drang die Stimme der Vernunft durch ihr Gefühlschaos durch und schalt sie eine Närrin ob ihrer kindischen Gedanken. Zögernd erhob sich Hermine aus ihrer am Boden kauernden Haltung. Es war zu gefährlich, ein Spiel mit dem Feuer. Wäre Pansy wirklich in ihre Kammer gestürmt und hätte sie beide in dieser kompromittierenden Lage erwischt, hätte das nicht nur weitreichende Konsequenzen für sie gehabt, sondern auch für Severus. Ihr Auftrag wäre gescheitert und sie würde beschämt zurück nach Hause kehren, wo sie ihr Vater doch noch mit irgend einem wohlhabenden Kaufmannssohn verheiraten würde. Ihre Gedanken wanderten in eine gefährliche Richtung, als sie sich ihre Zukunft vorzustellen wagte, eine Zukunft mit Severus an ihrer Seite. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz, als sie daran dachte, aber dieser Traum würde wohl nie in Erfüllung gehen. Ungeachtet ihrer jetzigen Situation kamen sie beide aus völlig unterschiedlichen Welten, er der hochwohlgeborene Sohn und sie die Tochter eines Tuchhändlers. Mit nur einem einzigen Kuss hatte er in ihr eine alles verzehrende Leidenschaft geweckt, die bei dem Gedanken daran noch immer in ihr pulsierte. Röte überzog ihr Gesicht bei diesem Gedanken. Sie war frivol geworden. Ihr verträumtes Lächeln konnte sie trotzdem nicht verbergen. Zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie etwas getan, was entgegen der Regeln war. In Snapes Armen war es so ganz anders gewesen als in Malfoys bösartiger Umklammerung. Bei Severus hatte sie sich sicher gefühlt und ihm ihr vollstes Vertrauen geschenkt. Sie fühlte sich nach dem Zusammensein mit Snape nicht besudelt, im Gegenteil, sie fühlte sich belebt. Und dennoch, fragte eine zweifelnde Stimme in ihr, ob Severus sie als Hermine wahrgenommen hatte oder nur als willige Bettgespielin. Hegte er für sie echte Gefühle, oder ging es ihm nur um den Akt als solches?

Ungeachtet ihrer inneren Zweifel ob der Gefahren ihres Handelns, war sie mit einem Mal plötzlich dankbar dem launigen Schöpfer gegenüber, der ihr diesen wenn auch kurzen Augenblick allein mit Snape geschenkt hatte. Seufzend fragte sie sich jedoch, auf welche verschlungenen Pfade er sie noch schicken würde. Die Wege des Herrn waren so verdammt unergründlich!

Der nächste Tag sollte einer der schrecklichsten überhaupt werden. Nach dem Morgenmahl hatte Lord Snape Pansy überaus galant auf einen Ausritt eingeladen, was Hermine schon einen kleinen Stich versetzte, aber das Schlimmste war, dass er strikt Hermines Blick ausgewichen war und ihr aus dem Wege ging. Wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ begegnete er ihr mit der ausgesuchten Höflichkeit eines Fremden. Es war nicht nur frustrierend für Hermine sondern auch ein schlechtes Zeichen. Vermutlich bereute er seinen Fauxpas vom vergangen Abend bereits. Pansy auf der anderen Seite, versuchte Snape gütlich zu stellen, nachdem sie ihn am vergangenen Abend bekanntlich ziemlich verärgert hatte und scheute sich nicht, ihre weiblichen Reize dabei gegen ihn auszuspielen wohingegen Snape sich nicht wirklich unempfänglich zeigte. Hermine wäre in solchen Situationen fast an ihrer Eifersucht erstickt. Sie versuchte sich zwar einzureden, dass sie keinerlei Ansprüche auf ihn hatte, aber er schien sich mehr von Pansy einlullen zu lassen, als ihr lieb war.

Als sie später zur Burg zurückkehrten hatte sie ihm vor lauter Zorn nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt und war einfach vorausgestürmt, ohne sich um Pansy oder ihn zu scheren. Sollten sie doch an ihrem widerlichen Getändel zu Grunde gehen! Wenn er glaubte, er könne mit ihr spielen, wie er wollte, dann hatte er sich gründlich getäuscht! Sie mochte zwar noch unerfahren und jung sein, aber sie würde sich seine Arroganz nicht bieten lassen.

Noch am selben Tag brach Snape mit seinen Gefolgsleuten auf. Hermine hatte in ihrer Wut Unpässlichkeit vorgetäuscht, die Pansy nur mit einem gehässigen Lächeln quittierte. Dennoch konnte sie sich nicht zurückhalten, sie musste von ihrem Fenster aus die Szenerie im Burghof beobachten. Snape saß stolz und unbeugsam auf Odin, seinem schwarzen stattlichen Hengst während Pansy auf ihn zugetippelt kam und ihm errötend eine weiße Lilie zum Abschied reichte. Wie sehr hätte Hermine es sich gewünscht, ihn die Blume verächtlich zerquetschen und sie Pansy in ihre entgeisterte Visage werfen zu sehen. Um so mehr schmerzte es sie, als sie ihn beobachtete, wie er die dargebotene Blume zum Kuss an seine Lippen führte und sie wie einen kostbaren Schatz an seinen Harnisch barg. Hermines Herz drohte vor Schmerz zu brechen, sie kehrte dem Burghof desillusioniert den Rücken zu, gerade als Snape flüchtig den Blick zu ihrem Fenster hob.

Nach drei Tagen hatte sie sich wieder soweit in der Gewalt, Pansy nicht ihr verträumtes Gesicht zu zerkratzen. Wie um sich selbst in den Wahnsinn zu treiben musste sie trotz allem immer zu an Snapes Kuss denken. Sie bekam jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut und sehnte sich danach diesen düsteren Mann mehr zu ergründen. So sehr sie sich auch gegen ihre Gedanken wehrte, sie konnte sich ihrer süßen Verlockung nicht widersetzen. Es war gefährlich, sich ihnen hinzugeben das war ihr wohl bewusst, aber das Wissen, Pansy etwas voraus zu haben, verlieh ihr eine Zufriedenheit, wie sie sie lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Um ihre verwirrenden Gedanken mit jemandem zu teilen schrieb sie Snape einen langen Brief, da sie sonst niemanden hatte, dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte und er schließlich der Auslöser ihres Gefühlschaos war. Sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht antworten würde, aber schon allein die Vorstellung, dass Snape ihre Briefe möglicherweise lesen würde hatte etwas Befreiendes. So schrieb sie ihm, einem Tagebuch sehr nahe, Brief um Brief, mit dem Hintergedanken ihm genügend über Pansys Charakter mitzuteilen um eine Hochzeit womöglich zu verhindern.

So waren nun zwei weitere Wochen vergangen und Hermine saß mit Pansy in der großen Halle bei Stickarbeiten, als eine aufgeregte Wache in die Halle stürmte.

„Mylady! Verzeiht, wenn ich die Damen störe, aber wo hält sich Lord Parkinson zu dieser Stunde auf?"

Pansy hatte sich vor Schreck zum wiederholten Male in den Finger gestochen und richtete wütend den Blick auf den Störenfried.

„Was weiß ich! Vermutlich ist er bei der Jagd und jetzt lass mich zufrieden. Ich habe zu tun, wie du siehst."

„Aber, Mylady. Draußen wartet ein wichtiger Kurier Eures Vaters!", protestierte der Mann nachdrücklich.

Hermine war unterdessen hellhörig geworden. Sie hatte beinahe vor lauter Lord Snape ihren Auftrag vergessen und folgte dem Gespräch nun aufmerksamer. Wenn Pansy den Mann wegschicken würde wären Hermines Chancen auf Neuigkeiten dahin.

„Gavin, ich wiederhole mich äußerst ungern. Mein Vater ist nicht da und ich habe mit der Sache nichts zu tun, also verschwinde!"

„Ihr scheint nicht zu versteh-"

„Ich verstehe sehr wohl, aber ich habe wichtigeres zu tun als Vaters Laufburschen abzufertigen und wenn du nicht sofort verschwindest, werde ich dich auspeitschen lassen!"

Gavin wurde bleich, aber Hermine konnte auch die Resolution in seinen Augen erkennen und vermutlich hatte er vor Parkinsons Strafe weitaus mehr Angst als vor Pansy. Hermine folgerte schnell, dass es sich um etwas sehr wichtiges handeln musste, wenn Gavin so lange versuchte Pansy zum Handeln zu bringen. Unentschlossen veränderte sie ihren Sitz auf ihrem Stuhl und warf Pansy einen schnellen Blick zu, bevor sie Antwortete noch bevor Gavin seinen Auftrag zu Nichte machen konnte.

„Mylady, wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt, dann werde ich mich um den Kurier kümmern. Ich weiß, wie viel Euch an Eurer jetzigen Beschäftigung liegt, also lasst mich Euch die lästige Aufgabe des Unterbringens abnehmen.", meinte Hermine so sachlich wie möglich.

Pansy sah Hermine misstrauisch an, bevor sie schließlich nickte und sich wieder ihrer kläglichen Stickerei widmete. Hermine atmete erleichtert auf und legte ihre Arbeit beiseite, bevor sie Gavin aufmunternd zulächelte, der ihr mit einem Nicken seinen Dank aussprach. Er führte sie in den Hof hinaus, wo der Kurier bereits ungeduldig auf und ab ging.

„Na endlich, Gavin. Das hat ja Jahre gedauert!", grollte der Mann, als er die beiden auf sich zukommen sah.

Gavin hob nur beschwichtigend die Hände und war äußerst erleichtert nicht zum Grund für Lord Parkinsons Unmut zu werden. Hermine musterte die verstaubte Gestalt des Mannes währenddessen unauffällig und stellte zu ihrer Verwunderung fest, dass ihr sein Wappen bekannt vorkam, nur dass sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, wo sie es bereits gesehen hatte.

„Verzeiht Euer Warten. Ich werde mich sofort um Eure Unterbringung kümmern.", erklärte sie schließlich geziemt und verneigte sich leicht.

Der Kurier wandet seine Aufmerksamkeit Hermine zu und musterte sie offen, bevor er in ein breites Grinsen ausbrach, dass ihr gar nicht gefiel.

„Hätte ich geahnt, was mich erwartet, hätte ich gern noch länger gewartet, meine Hübsche."

Hermine lächelte kühl. Nein, Lord Snape war eindeutig nicht diese plumpe Sorte von Mann. Wut stieg in ihr hoch, als ihr wieder bewusst wurde, wie wenig sich die Männer für die Frau als Person interessierten, als ihren Körper.

„Was auch immer, Mylord. Gavin wird Euch in die Halle begleiten während ich mich um eine Erfrischung für Euch kümmere."

„Och, sei doch nicht so kratzbürstig. Ich bin sicher ich habe das richtige gegen deine schlechte Laune."

„Gewiss. Sobald ihr Gavin in die Halle gefolgt seid.", erwiderte sie frostig und nickte Gavin zu, der grinsend den Arm des Mannes packte und ihn mit sanftem Nachdruck vor sich herschob.

„Was soll denn das! Lass mich los!", begehrte der Kurier empört auf und versuchte sich von Gavins Griff zu befreien.

„Du hast gehört, was die Kammerzofe gesagt hat und nun komm, sonst schläfst du heute Nacht im Stall!", knurrte Gavin und schubste den grollenden Mann vor sich her.

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Zu ihrem Glück gab es auch nette Menschen auf dieser Burg, die auf ihrer Seite standen und Gavin gehörte eindeutig dazu. Sie lächelte vor sich hin als sie in die Gesindekammer stieg. Eine Hand wäscht bekanntlich die andere. Jetzt musste sie nur noch herausfinden, was der Kurier Parkinson zu berichten hatte. Es konnte auf keinen Fall mit der Hochzeit zusammenhängen, dafür war der Mann zu weit gereist und sie musste sich verdammt noch mal an das Wappen erinnern!


	12. Kapitel 11

Während Hermine in die Halle trat drehten sich ihre Gedanken nur um das Wappen des Kuriers. Verdammt! Ihr fiel es bis dato einfach nicht ein. Nun gut, vielleicht würde sie es im Laufe des Gesprächs mit Parkinson herausfinden. Pansy warf dem Neuankömmling nur einen abfälligen Seitenblick zu und widmete sich anschließend wieder ihrer Stickarbeit. Nachdem Hermine dem Kurier den Platz am Kamin angeboten hatte bis dessen Kammer bezugsfähig war, rauschte Parkinson in die Halle. Er baute sich so majestätisch vor dem Gast auf, dass selbst der König von England neidisch hätte werden können.

„Hermine, lauf sofort in die Küche und unterrichte Bertram davon, dass ich heute Abend ein Gelage vom Feinsten kosten möchte! Bevor mein Gast mir Bericht erstattet, möchte ich ihm und mir einen vollen Magen verschaffen."

Hermine verzog auf Grund seines blasierten Tonfalls das Gesicht, eilte aber schnell aus der Halle, um ihren Auftrag auszuführen. Nachdem sie den Koch sowie die Schank- und Küchenmägde unterrichtet hatte, begab sie sich wieder in Richtung Halle bog aber davor scharf rechts ab und eilte die Stufen zur Galerie hinauf, um von dort oben dem Gespräch zwischen Parkinson und dem Kurier zu folgen. Wäre sie unten in der Halle anwesend, würde der Kurier wahrscheinlich darauf bedacht sein, nichts verfängliches zu äußern.

Währendessen hatten schon einige Knechte roh behauene Eichentische in die Halle geschleppt und aufgestellt. Mägde eilten geschäftig hin und her, während Pansy dem Geschehen um sich herum kein Augenmerk schenkte sondern sich voll und ganz auf ihre Stickerei konzentrierte und nur gelegentlich missbilligend die Augenbrauen hob. Es war Hermine gleich, ob Pansy sie suchte oder nicht, schließlich hatte sie wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als dieser hausfrauliche Fähigkeiten beizubringen. Wobei das fast so unmöglich schien, wie die Mauern von Jericho mit einer Sticknadel zum Einsturz zu bringen. Diese Frau würde niemals so etwas wie einen Wandteppich nähen können ohne ständig ihr Nähgarn zu verknoten. Hermine schnaubte abfällig und ließ sich hinter der Balustrade nieder und griff nach ihrem Buch, dass sie dort für solche Fälle deponiert hatte und schlug es auf. Sie würde die Zeit wenigstens sinnvoll nutzen, während sie wartete, bis etwas geschah. Wenn überhaupt, dachte sie bitter und schlug die nächste Seite auf.

Leise drang Musik an ihr Ohr. Hermine fuhr erschreckt zusammen und fühlte das Buch von ihrer Brust rutschen. Gähnend rieb sie sich die brennenden Augen und warf einen Blick hinunter in die Halle. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie immer noch vereinzelte Tänzer erspähte, die über den einen oder anderen Trunkenbold steigen mussten. Irgendwer schnarchte so laut, dass Hermine befürchtete von einem der Deckenbalken erschlagen zu werden. Sie rieb sich ihren schmerzenden Rücken und griff wieder nach ihrem Buch, dass sie hatte fallen lassen. Bevor sie sich ihrer Lektüre erneut widmete, schweifte Hermines Blick noch einmal über die Halle. Pansy schien sie nicht zu vermissen, sie wirkte wie besessen von ihrer Arbeit. Zweifelsohne wollte sie damit Lord Snape beeindrucken, was Hermine innerlich vor Eifersucht kochen ließ. Sie hatte krampfhaft versucht, diesem Trampel hausfrauliche Fähigkeiten einzubläuen doch was hatte es genutzt? Ihre Zeit hätte sie auch weit besser nutzen können, denn Pansy zeigte sich darin so begabt wie eine drittklassige Milchkuh. Wenn sie nur daran dachte, Pansy mit dem Format eines Mannes wie Lord Snape verheiratet zu sehen... leise seufzend fuhr sie sich über ihre Augen und massierte ihre schmerzenden Schläfen.

Es sollte noch längere Zeit dauern, bis Parkinson endlich den Befehl gab, die Festivität zu beenden. Nachdem auch die Musikanten die Halle mehr schwankend als aufrecht verlassen hatten, setzte sich Parkinson auf den Sessel vor dem Kamin und beobachtete den Kurier, der sichtlich nervös vor ihm auf und abging.

„Was hast du mir nun zu berichten, Norrington?", fragte Parkinson schließlich angespannt.

„Ich befürchte, dass ich Euch bald keine sehr gute Informationsquelle mehr sein werde, Herr.", antwortete der Mann vorsichtig, jedoch mit einem Anflug von Enttäuschung im Unterton. Anscheinend ließ der alte Parkinson eine schöne Summe fürs Spionieren springen, dachte Hermine nicht überrascht.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen! Du weißt, dass eine Menge von deiner Aufgabe abhängt!"

„Ich weiß, Mylord, aber wie es aussieht hat Dumbledore beschlossen seine Truppen wieder zu verlegen und ich bin nicht mehr ranghoch genug um darüber informiert zu werden."

„Möge dieser verfluchte Sohn einer Hure elendig in der Hölle schmoren! Bist du sicher, dass du keine Informationen mehr erhältst? Kannst du niemanden bestechen?"

„Ohne aufzufallen, nein, Sir."

Nun war es an Parkinson unruhig vor dem Kamin auf und ab zu gehen. Hermine konnte ein sardonisches Lächeln nicht verbergen, als sie mit ansehen durfte, wie Parkinson fast verzweifelte, nachdem Norrington ihm indirekt das Ende seines Aufstieges in Voldemorts Reihen offenbart hatte. Ohne lohnenswerte Informationen war er dem Dunklen Lord nichts mehr wert und nur noch einer unter vielen seiner Anhänger.

„Versuche dennoch an nützliche Informationen zu gelangen, Norrington. Du kannst nun gehen.", meinte Parkinson schließlich resigniert und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen.

Norrington stand unschlüssig auf und verließ zögernd die Halle, um sich in der Gästekammer niederzulassen .Vermutlich hatte er auf eine Belohnung gehofft, aber nach diesen Nachrichten hatte sich dies natürlich in Luft aufgelöst. Hermine atmete tief durch und streckte ihre schmerzenden Glieder bevor sie sich leise hinunterschlich und unbeobachtet ihre Kammer aufsuchte. Hastig zog sie Pergament und Feder zu sich heran, um das Wappen des Kuriers aus ihrer Erinnerung heraus aufzuzeichnen, bevor sie es mit einem Brief an Snape verschicken würde. Es gelang ihr mehr recht als schlecht, doch sie hoffte trotzdem, dass Snape es irgendwie erkennen würde. Seufzend fragte sie sich, wie lange sie würde warten müssen, bis sich eine Möglichkeit ergab persönlich mit ihm zu sprechen.

Hastig schrieb sie ihm ein paar Zeilen und versiegelte sie mit Kerzenwachs. Danach grübelte sie, wie sie den Brief nun schnellstmöglich verschicken könnte. Sie musste wohl oder über Pansy zu einem Liebesbrief an Snape überreden, damit ihr Brief nicht wieder abgefangen werden konnte ... von wem auch immer.

Zunächst erwog sie, in Pansys Kammer zu eilen, sie wachzurütteln und ihr ein Pergament unter die Nase zu halten. Das wäre der wesentlich schlechteste Weg, denn dann musste sie nicht nur Pansys schlechte Laune ertragen, sondern auch ihr ungewöhnliches Verhalten erklären. Sie würde wohl oder übel bis zum nächsten Tag warten müssen.

Am nächsten Morgen saß Hermine in Pansys Ankleidezimmer und brütete vor sich hin, als die Tür plötzlich aufgeschlagen wurde und gegen die Wand krachte. Pansy stand im Türrahmen, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt und sie wütend anfahrend.

„Wo zum Teufel hast du nur den ganzen letzten Abend gesteckt! Du hast wohl gedacht, ich hätte deine unverschämte Abwesenheit nicht bemerkt. Da hast du dich getäuscht, meine Liebe!"

„Ich fühlte mich gestern nicht sonderlich wohl. Ich wollte Euch meinen Anblick ersparen.", antwortete Hermine verzeihend und machte sich daran Pansys Kleid herauszusuchen.

„Ach, dieses Unwohlsein scheint dich aber in letzter Zeit öfter zu überkommen, findest du nicht auch!", zeterte Pansy, zog sich ihr Nachtgewand aus und warf es Hermine zu.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass Euch mein Leiden erspart bleiben wird. Die meiste Zeit der Nacht habe ich auf der Latrine verbringen müssen."

Pansy musterte Hermine kritisch. Es stimmte, Hermine sah aus, als hätte sie nicht viel Schlaf abbekommen. Dunkle, blutunterlaufene Augenringe und ihre fahle Blässe waren Zeugen einer nicht wirklich geruhsamen Nacht. Pansys Laune verbesserte sich schlagartig. Oh ja, es war wirklich erfrischend, diese besserwisserische Kaufmannstochter so zu sehen. Hämisch lächelnd griff sie nach dem dargebotenen Kleid.

„Glaub aber ja nicht, dass ich das als dauernde Entschuldigung annehme."

Lange Zeit sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Hermine griff nach der Haarbürste, um Pansy zu frisieren und wie erhofft brach diese das Schweigen.

„Wenn mich Lord Snape das nächste Mal besuchen kommt, werde ich ihm das Taschentuch schenken, dass ich ihm gestern mühevoll bestickt habe. Ich sehe ihn schon vor mir, wie er mir in die unwiderstehlichen Augen blickt und mir seine leidenschaftliche Liebe gesteht."

Hermine umkrallte bei diesen Worten so sehr die Haarbürste, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Sie musste sich beherrschen sonst würde diese dämliche Ziege noch den Verdacht schöpfen, dass sie Gefühle für ihren zukünftigen Ehemann hegte. Sie zwang sich förmlich zu den nächsten Worten.

„Lord Snape wird sich sicher über Eure Bemühungen freuen."

Pansy warf ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu, bevor sie sich straff aufrichtete und sich zufrieden im Spiegel betrachtete. Heuchelei war doch immer noch die bessere Lösung, dachte Hermine sarkastisch.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Euer zukünftiger Ehemann sich förmlich nach Euch verzehrt, zumal er Eures Anblicks schon lange beraubt war. Wäre es nicht angebracht, dem Sehnsuchtsvollen eine Nachricht zu senden, um ihm das Warten auf Euch etwas zu versüßen?", meinte Hermine schließlich beiläufig und tat als ob sie nach geeigneten Haarnadeln suchen würde.

Pansy grinste sie schadenfroh an, bevor sie seufzte und wieder ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete, während Hermine ihre Arbeit beendete.

„Du hast recht. Auch wenn du sonst zu nichts zu gebrauchen bist. So viel Zeit ist nun schon vergangen, seitdem ich ihm einen Brief von mir geschrieben habe. Waren es zwei oder drei Tage? Ach, ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Ich werde mich sofort an den Tisch setzen und mit dem Schreiben beginnen. Ich vermisse ihn so schrecklich. Hoffentlich kommt er bald wieder, damit wir anfangen können unsere Hochzeit zu planen. Nachher bricht der Krieg aus und er zieht in die Schlacht, bevor wir überhaupt verheiratet sind.", philosophierte Pansy verträumt, setzte sich an den Tisch, griff nach einer Feder und begann mit ihrem Liebesbrief.

Hermine gratulierte sich innerlich zu ihrer gelungen Manipulation und setzte lächelnd noch hinzu, dass sie diese Hochzeit ganz gewiss verhindern würde.


	13. Kapitel 12

Hermine saß in einer Nische am Fenster und blickte melancholisch hinaus in die verregnete Landschaft. Das Unwetter hatte die Burgbewohner zu Müßiggang verurteilt, da der Regen sie förmlich in der Festung einsperrte und sie an ihrer gewohnten Arbeit im Freien hinderte. Pansy hatte ihr verkündet, den heutigen Tag in ihrer Kammer zu verbringen, was Hermine nicht sonderlich störte. Seufzend winkelte sie ihre Knie an und legte ihr Kinn darauf. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen dachte sie an Lord Snape, der ihr bis jetzt keine Nachricht auf ihr Schreiben gesendet hatte. Den Kopf an die kalte Fensterscheibe gelehnt fuhr sie mit dem Finger traurig den Weg ein paar verirrter Regentropfen nach. Vielleicht hatte er ihre Nachricht auch zu spät erhalten und er war bereits über den Verräter informiert worden. Als sie erneut leise aufseufzte beschlug ihr Atem die Fensterscheibe und ließ die Landschaft dadurch gespenstisch verzerrt wirken. Sie wischte mit ihrer Hand über die Scheibe und hob ihren Blick in den grauen Himmel. Es war nicht auszuschließen, das ihm etwas zugestoßen sein könnte. Sein doppeltes Spiel war gefährlich und konnte ihm schlimmeres bringen als den Tod. Sie wandte sich entsetzt von diesem Gedanken vom Fenster ab. Sie betete zu Gott, dass er noch unversehrt sein mochte und seinen Feinden gegenüber äußerst wachsam war. Malfoy würde keine sich bietende Gelegenheit auslassen, um Snape irgendwie schaden zu können.

Das Unwetter sollte noch bis in den späten Abend dauern, was nicht untypisch für Schottland war. Plötzlicher Lärm im Burghof lockte Hermine jedoch von ihrem Platz am Fenster weg und trieb sie neugierig aus der wärmenden Halle hinaus. Unzählige Pechfackeln blendeten sie beinahe, als sie die Burg verließ und in den mit Soldaten überfüllten Burghof spähte. Entsetzt schnappte sie nach Luft, als ihr das Ausmaß dessen gewahr wurde, was sie unfreiwillig entdeckt hatte. Gavin bellte Befehle quer über den Burghof und die Söldner folgten diesen nur widerwillig, während immer neue Einheiten von ihnen in die Burg zur Musterung strömten. Hermine presste ihren Rücken gegen die schützenden Mauern und atmete tief durch. Söldner. Ein Alptraum ohne gleichen. Diese Art Menschen gehörte für sie in die gleiche Kategorie gleich nach Lucius Malfoy. Sie waren ein gottloses Pack allesamt, die sich einfach das nahmen, was sie zwischen die Finger bekamen, ganz egal was. Ob es nun willige oder unwillige Frauen waren, zählte nicht. Sie raubten, plünderten und setzten ganze Städte in Brand. Eines Tages war ein völlig vernarbter Kunde in den Laden ihres Vaters getreten und hatte Hermine auf deren Fragen von den schrecklichen Gräueltaten der Söldner in seinem kleinen Heimatort berichtet. Hermine bekam selbst jetzt noch eine Gänsehaut, wenn sie daran dachte. Gerade wollte sie rückwärts zurück in die Burg weichen, als sie auf einmal in eine rüde Umarmung gerissen wurde.

„Na meine Süße? Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir hier zu dem ansehnlichen Lohn auch hübsche Weiber geboten bekommen?"

Hermine schrie auf und wand sich aus der stinkenden Umklammerung des Söldners. Sie stolperte und prallte gegen das Mauerwerk. Als sie sich herumdrehte um ihren Angreifer gegenüber zu treten, war dieser verschwunden. Er lag im Unrat und funkelte Gavin wütend an, der ihm einen Fuß auf die Brust gestellt hatte und ihn somit am Boden fixierte.

„Behalte deine schmutzigen Finger bei dir oder ich werde dir eigenhändig das Fell gerben! Hast du verstanden!"

Mühsam rappelte sich der Söldner auf, nicht ohne Hermine einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen und trollte sich davon.

„Was machst du hier draußen? Ich schlage vor, du verschwindest wieder auf dem schnellsten Weg in die Burg! Heute Abend ist nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt, um allein im Burghof zu flanieren. Ich meine es ernst Hermine!"

Sie starrte Gavin mit großen Augen an, dankte ihm atemlos für seine Hilfe und eilte so schnell sie ihre Füße tragen konnten zurück in die Burg. Parkinson hatte also seine Soldatenbestände mit Söldnereinheiten aufgestockt. Diese Nachricht musste sie sofort Snape zukommen lassen! Sie wies ein paar Mägden an, den Waschzuber in ihre Kammer zu schaffen, damit sie sich den grässlichen Gestank des Söldners abwaschen konnte. Während sie sich gedankenverloren badete, fragte sie sich, wie sie sich bei Gavin erkenntlich zeigen konnte. Ihr erster Gedanke war ihm das fertige Taschentuch zu schenken, aber sie fand, dass es bei ihm den falschen Eindruck hinterlassen würde und außerdem hatte sie dieses Tuch Lord Snape zugedacht. Sie würde ihm ganz einfach mehr vom besten Wein zugestehen. Zufrieden mit dieser Idee ließ sie sich seufzend ins warme Wasser zurückgleiten.

Am nächsten Morgen war Hermine Zeuge von Lord Snapes Großzügigkeit gegenüber seiner zukünftigen Ehefrau. Ein namenhafter Schneider und ein flandrischer Tuchhändler waren eingetroffen, um sich im Namen von Lord Snape um die neue Aussteuer der Braut zu kümmern. Hermine setzte ein gequältes Lächeln auf, als der Tuchhändler sie um Beifall heischend ansah, während Pansy sich mit ihren Händen fasziniert von Snapes Reichtum durch die einzelnen Stoffbahnen wühlte. Langsam begann sie die schmerzliche Wahrheit zu akzeptieren, dass Snape keinerlei Interesse an ihr hatte und der Kuss nur eine Folge männlicher Lust gewesen war. Sie hatte sich zu sehr in den Gedanken hineingesteigert, dass mehr als nur der Wunsch nach männlicher Befriedigung hinter seinen Avancen gesteckt hatte. Als der Schneider um ihren Rat bezüglich der verschiedenen Schnittmuster bat, drohte Hermine endgültig in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie atmete tief durch und wischte sich kurz über die verräterisch brennenden Augen und wandte dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Mustern zu, wobei sie gedanklich nicht bei der Sache war. Nachdem sie die Tortur tapfer überstanden hatte, verspürte sie plötzlich den unwiderstehlichen Drang an die frische Luft zu gehen, Söldner hin, Söldner her.

Die steife Brise nahm ein wenig von ihren tristen Gedanken mit sich, als sie auf einem der Wehrtürme stand und in die Weiten Schottlands blickte. Sie genoss diesen Anblick und der Herbst schien diese raue, wilde Landschaft nur noch schöner und unbezwingbarer erscheinen zu lassen. Äußerst fehl am Platze erschienen ihr jedoch die unzähligen Zelte der Söldner, die außerhalb der Burgmauern aufgestellt worden waren. Sie zog ihren Umhang noch fester um sich und versuchte eine Haarsträhne, die sich aus ihrer Haube gelöst hatte, wieder hineinzustecken, als Gavin plötzlich neben ihr auftauchte. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen und warf Gavin einen düsteren Blick zu, der sie beherzt anlächelte.

„Da steckst du also. Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht.", meinte er schließlich und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Brüstung.

Hermine hatte immer noch schlechte Laune und hatte gewiss keine Lust auf Schäkereien mit dem Wachmann. Männer konnten ihr in diesem Moment, weiß Gott, gestohlen bleiben.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie irritiert und wandte ihren Blick wieder der Landschaft zu.

„Da kam gerade ein Reiter mit einer Nachricht für dich, falls das deine Laune vielleicht aufheitert.", erwiderte Gavin beinahe beiläufig.

Hermine sah Gavin überrascht an, der sich äußerst interessiert seinen Fingernägeln gewidmet hatte.

„Wann!", fragte sie aufgeregt und rüttelte sanft an Gavins Arm.

Gavin grinste Hermine an und hob die Schultern.

„Hör auf damit, das ist wirklich nicht komisch!"

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich habe den Brief in Empfang genommen. Hier.", er überreicht ihr den Pergamentfetzen und beobachtete Hermines Gesicht, das eben noch heiter und leicht errötet gewesen war und nun blass und versteinert schien. Sie schlug eine Hand vor den Mund und stand einen Augenblick wie vom Donner gerührt da, bevor sie hilflos ein paar Schritte machte, wieder stehen blieb und sich dann Gavin zuwandte.

„Würdest du mich nach Carborough's Hill begleiten?", fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

Gavin sah sie betroffen an und nickte. Es schien etwas unerwartetes eingetreten zu sein, etwas das ihr übel mitspielte, denn schließlich hatte er Hermine noch nie zuvor in so einer aufgewühlten Verfassung erlebt. Das war auch der Grund weshalb er gegen einen seiner ausgeprägten Charakterzüge als Hauptmann ankämpfte, nämlich gegen den Drang über alles bis ins kleinste Detail unterrichtet zu werden und sie deshalb nach dem genauen Inhalt der Nachricht auszufragen. Hermine nickte ihm dankbar zu bevor sie die Stufen hinuntereilte und sich danach auf die Suche nach Pansy machte.

Hermine war gottfroh, als sie das Lager der Söldner hinter sich gelassen hatten und war gleichzeitig zutiefst dankbar über Gavins Begleitung. Über dem Lager lag eine feindselige Atmosphäre, die fast spürbar gewesen war. Aufatmend ritten sie nun in Richtung Carborough's Hill, wobei Hermines Gedanken unaufhörlich um die eben erhaltene Nachricht kreisten. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen bereitete ihr fast körperliche Schmerzen und die Angst um ihren Vater ließ sie seitdem nicht mehr los. In der Nachricht hatte gestanden, dass ihr Vater sterbenskrank sei und ihr Cousin Richard, der gerade geschäftlich in Carborough's Hill weilte, sie dort in einer Herberge erwartete, um sie zu ihrem Vater zu eskortieren. Richard war einer ihrer entferntesten Cousins den sie bisher nur ein zweimal in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Sie warf ihrem Begleiter einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Gavin hatte schweigend das akzeptiert, was sie ihm notdürftig erzählt hatte und sie nicht mit unnötigen Fragen gelöchert, die ihr nur noch mehr Selbstvorwürfe bereitet hätten. Vor lauter Aufregung um Lord Snape und der magischen Welt, hatte sie ihre Familie vollkommen vernachlässigt. Wie selbstsüchtig sie doch geworden war! Sie versuchte sich krampfhaft zu erinnern, wann sie das letzte mal einen Brief an ihre Eltern geschrieben, geschweige denn sie das letzte mal besucht hatte. Mit Entsetzen musste sie feststellen, dass sie sich fast nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. Ihre Eltern hatten sie in allem unterstützt, auch wenn es nicht immer einfach für sie gewesen war, zumal sie es gern gesehen hätten, wenn ihre Tochter den Sohn eines angesehenen Tuchhändlers geehelicht hätte, der dann ihr Lebenswerk fortgeführt hätte.

Es war bereits dunkel, als sie die einzige Herberge in Carborough's Hill erreicht hatten. Hermine war unendlich müde von der langen Reise und als sie von ihrem Pferd herunterglitt drohten ihre Füße unter ihr nachzugeben. Gavin stützte sie, als sie zu fallen drohte und sie lächelte dankbar, bevor sie mit sichereren Schritten die Herberge betrat.

Die Schankstube war zum Bersten gefüllt und Hermine hatte Mühe sich in dem Gedränge zurechtzufinden. Ein dreister Trunkenbold versuchte sie zu sich auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen und wurde äußerst unsanft von Gavin zurückgestoßen.

„Lass deine dreckigen Finger von ihr oder ich schwöre, dass du es bereuen wirst!", knurrte Gavin, baute sich drohend vor dem Betrunknen auf und wollte noch eins nachsetzten.

Der Angefahrene starrte ihn aus seinem alkoholisierten Zustand feindselig an, erhob sich schwankend von seinem Sitzplatz und wollte einen Schritt auf Gavin zumachen. Bevor er den Fuß jedoch überhaupt aufsetzen konnte, war er auch schon grunzend unter den Tisch gefallen. Die übrigen Gäste grölten auf und warteten gespannt auf Gavins Reaktion. Sie schienen förmlich nach einer deftigen Wirtshausschlägerei zu gieren. Hermine spürte die negative Atmosphäre in der kleinen Schankstube, legte Gavin beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass gut sein, Gavin. Ich will hier keinen Ärger.", murmelte sie müde und sah sich nach dem Wirt um, der bereits mit hastigen Schritten auf sie zueilte.

„Verzeiht mir die Unannehmlichkeiten. Ihr müsst sicher sehr erschöpft sein von Eurer langen Reise.", entschuldigte der Wirt und hieß Hermine und ihren Gefährten an den Schanktisch zu treten.

„Ich suche einen Mann. Sein Name ist Granger. Es hieß er würde hier auf mich warten.", erklärte sie dem zuvorkommenden Mann erschöpft.

Der Wirt sah sie einen Augenblick verwirrt an, bevor sich sein Gesicht aufhellte und ihr dreist zuzwinkerte.

„Ja, gewiss. Euer Cousin ist wirklich ein ausgesprochen unheimlicher Mensch. Er erwartet Euch im obersten Zimmer meiner bescheidenen Herberge."

„Danke."

„Nichts zu danken."

Sie kramte in ihrer Börse und drückte dem Mann eine Silbermünze in die Hand.

„Hier nehmt das und kümmert Euch gut um meinen Begleiter, bevor er wieder abreist.", instruierte sie höflich und verabschiedete sich von dem äußerst besorgt wirkenden Gavin.

Nachdem sie ihm nachdrücklich versichert hatte, dass alles in bester Ordnung wäre und er sich nicht um sie zu sorgen bräuchte verließ Gavin widerwillig die Schankstube in Richtung des Stalls, wo er zu nächtigen gedachte. Hermine indes rieb sich kurz den Schlaf aus den Augen bevor sie mühsam hinter dem Wirt die Stufen zu der Kammer hinaufstieg, in der ihr Cousin auf sie wartete.

Während ihrem Aufstieg kamen ihr erste Zweifel. Da war dieses sonderbare Gebaren des Wirts in Bezug auf ihren Cousin und seine Andeutungen über eben diesen. Was hatte dieses unverschämte Zwinkern zu bedeuten? Ging der Wirt etwa davon aus, dass sie die Geschichte von ihrem wartenden Cousin nur erfunden hatte, um in Wahrheit ihren Geliebten zu besuchen? Und was war das für eine sonderbare Beschreibung ihres Cousins überhaupt? Richard war ihr eigentlich als ein ausgeglichener und äußerst sympathischer Mann in Erinnerung geblieben, aber sie hatte ihn schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen, dass sie sich nicht ganz sicher war.

Immer noch vor sich hingrübelnd wäre sie beinahe in den Wirt gelaufen, der abrupt vor einem der Zimmer gestoppt hatte. Dieser drehte sich breit grinsend zu ihr um und deutete mit seinem schmutzigen Finger auf die Türe. Wortlos lief er an ihr vorbei die Treppe wieder hinunter ohne jedoch sein Grienen vor ihr zu verbergen. Mit schweißnassen Händen klopfte Hermine schließlich an, bevor die Tür knarrend aufschwang und gegen die Wand krachte. Im Inneren brannte nur ein einsames heruntergebranntes Talglicht, dass den Raum in gespenstisches Licht tauchte. Ein eisiger Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und entgegen aller Vernunft trat sie ein paar Schritte in das Zimmer hinein, so als ob ihr Körper ihrem Geist nicht mehr gehorchen würde. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihr klopfendes Herz unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Kaum war sie unwillentlich ein paar Schritte ins Innere des Zimmers getreten spürte sie einen eisigen Windhauch im Nacken und das darauf folgende Geräusch des einrastenden Türschlosses war wie ein Donnerschlag in Hermines Ohren. Hermine erstarrte, ihre Nerven waren bis zum zerreißen angespannt. War es möglich, dass sie dem Feind wie ein verirrtes Schäfchen in die Falle gelaufen war? Verdammt, wie konnte sie nur so leichsinnig sein! Ihr Cousin hätte sie schließlich nach dem Abschluss seiner Geschäfte direkt von der Burg abholen können ohne sie erst umständlich in eine abgelegene Herberge in einem einsamen, gottverlassenen kleinen Dörfchen zu zitieren. Was sollte Richard hier auch geschäftlich zu tun haben?

Hastig drehte sie sich herum und eilte auf die Türe zu, streckte die Hand nach dem Türknauf aus und wollte daran rütteln, als sich eine eiskalte Hand auf ihren Mund und um ihre Mitte legte und sie fest an einen harten Körper gezogen wurde. Hermine wand sich heftig in den Armen ihres Angreifers und trat wild um sich, um es diesem Schuft so schwer wie möglich zu machen. Verzweifelt stellte sie fest, dass ihrer Bemühungen sich zu befreien ihrem Widersacher scheinbar nichts auszumachen schienen, im Gegenteil, er schien regelrecht amüsiert.

„Sei ganz ruhig, Mädchen.", flüsterte eine tiefe Stimme in ihr Ohr, während heißer Atem über ihre Ohrmuschel strich und sie erstarren ließ.

Warum um alles in der Welt, geriet sie immer in diese Situationen! Sie nickte langsam und überlegte fieberhaft, ob sie genug Kraft besäße um ihren Angreifer zu überwältigen, bevor er sie außer Gefecht setzen konnte. Vielleicht wenn der Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite war und er absolut nicht mit einer Attacke ihrerseits rechnete. Sie hoffte, dass ihr genug Zeit bleiben würde, um aus dem Fenster zu springen. Wenn sie Pech hatte, würde sie dabei zu Tode stürzen, aber was machte es aus, schließlich war es besser als in den Händen des Feindes langsam und qualvoll ihr Leben zu lassen. Nachdem ihr Gegner ihre scheinbare Nachgiebigkeit spürte, löste er seinen Griff und ließ sie los. Hermine nutzte den Augenblick und zögerte keine Sekunde, um dem Mann mit aller Kraft ihren Ellbogen in den Leib rammen. Triumphierend nahm sie zur Kenntnis, wie ihr Widersacher vor Schmerz aufkeuchte und zusammengekrümmt zurücktaumelte. Sie flog förmlich auf das Fenster zu, riss es auf und unterdrückte zwanghaft den Drang in die schwarze Tiefe unter ihr zu sehen. Hastig warf sie ihrem Angreifer einen letzten Blick über die Schulter zu. Dieser kam immer noch langsam und wie ein verletzter Bär stöhnend auf sie zugewankt. Sie schwang ihr Bein mit einem letzten Stoßgebet über den Fenstersims und zog sich mühsam am Fensterrahmen in die Höhe.

Sie beglückwünschte sich selbst, als ihr zweites Bein sicher auf dem Sims stand und sie um Schwung zu holen weiter zurückwich. Gavin war sicher noch nicht fort und selbst wenn, dann konnte sie immer noch den Wirt um Hilfe bitten. Mit einem Ruck wurde sie am Arm zurück ins Innere gerissen. Hermine schrie überrascht auf. Unsanft landete sie auf ihrem Hinterteil.

„Ist denn der Teufel in dich gefahren, du dummes Ding!", dröhnte die Stimme ihres Gegners durch das Zimmer.

Hermine stand auf, drehte sich die schmerzende Kehrseite reibend um und sah ihren Gegenüber misstrauisch an. Diese Stimme kam ihr nur allzu bekannt vor und obwohl es schon lange her war, seit sie sie das letzte Mal vernommen hatte, gab es nur einen Menschen, der über eine solche besaß. Der Mann trat rückwärts und sie im Auge behaltend in den schwachen Schein des einsam flackernden Talglichts. Leise vor sich hinwispernd berührte er die Lichtquelle und diese strahlte daraufhin hell auf. Hermine schluckte schwer, als sie ihn erkannte.

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass du zu einem derart harten Schlag fähig bist, dann hätte ich dich vorher nicht losgelassen.", knurrte Lord Snape und hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue.

Hermine starrte ihn an, als wäre sie soeben Zeuge von Gottes Schöpfung geworden und atmete gleichzeitig erleichtert aus. Snape trat einen Schritt näher auf sie zu, wobei sie sich nun dicht gegenüber standen und Hermine ihm verträumt in die Augen blickte, in Erinnerung an ihren Kuss schwelgend, bevor sich ihr Verstand einschaltete und sie grimmig von ihm wegtrat.

„Eigentlich hatte ich auf eine andere, äußerst heikle Stelle von Euch gezielt. Schade, dass ich nicht getroffen habe, denn verdient hättet Ihr es allemal! Würdet Ihr mir freundlicherweise erklären, weshalb Ihr Euch wie ein hinterhältiger Meuchelmörder verhalten habt? Ihr habt mich zu Tode erschreckt!", grollte sie erzürnt und schloss das Fenster.

„Ich dachte, dass du mich erkennen würdest." Er warf ihr einen belustigten Blick von der Seite zu.

Hermine starrte ihn finster an. Ihr Wiedersehen hatte sie sich wirklich anders vorgestellt. Die Wirklichkeit sah allerdings ganz anders aus. Was fiel diesem Kerl eigentlich ein? Erst hatte er sie geküsst, dann ignoriert und zu guter Letzt in Todesangst versetzt. Selbst wenn sie sich zu viele Hoffnungen gemacht hatte, was seine Avancen betraf, es gab ihm lange nicht das Recht sie so zu behandeln.

„Hättet Ihr nicht die Güte haben können Euch netterweise zu erkennen zu gegeben, bevor ich glaubte, dass ich mich aus dem Fenster hätte stürzen müssen um den dreckigen Fingern des Feindes zu entgehen! Ich wäre fast gestorben vor lauter Angst um meinen angeblich tot kranken Vater, der mich an seinem Sterbebett empfangen wollte. Könntet Ihr mir nicht den Grund für Euer unerklärliches Verhalten nennen!", fuhr sie ihn aufgebracht an.

Sie war mittlerweile nur noch wütend auf Lord Snape und ein klein wenig enttäuscht über dieses verpatzte erste Treffen mit ihm. Völlig in Rage lief sie vor ihm auf und ab und warf ihm nur gelegentlich einen wütenden Seitenblick zu. Snape zog verblüfft die Augenbrauen hoch, verschränkte wortlos die Arme vor seiner Brust und starrte sie dann ebenso finster an.

„Mir blieb, weiß Gott, keine andere Wahl! Nenne mir nur einen guten Grund, wie ich dich sonst aus Pansys Diensten hätte befreien können. Wäre es ein besserer Plan gewesen, dich aus der Burg meines zukünftig Weibes zu entführen?", gab er gereizt zurück.

Hermine zuckte bei seinen letzten Worten zusammen. Also hatte er wirklich vor, Pansy zu ehelichen? Das konnte, nein, durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!

„Da mögt Ihr recht haben, aber das erklärt noch lange nicht Euer mieses Betragen mir gegenüber!"

Hermine war stehen geblieben und funkelte ihn nun herausfordernd an. Snape war etwas überrascht über Hermines temperamentvolles Betragen. Er hatte sie sonst immer aufs äußerste beherrscht erlebt, aber irgendwie gefiel sie ihm in Rage fast noch besser.

„Nun? Ich warte auf eine Erklärung.", Hermine hatte ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und wippte mit dem Fuß ungeduldig auf und ab.

Es sich einzugestehen das er im Unrecht war, war in etwa so schrecklich wie aus einer Schlacht als Besiegter hervorzutreten. Aber sie hatte dennoch recht, wie er es auch drehte und wendete. Seine Reaktion auf ihr Eintreten war zugegebenermaßen etwas übertrieben ausgefallen, aber verdammt noch mal, er hatte einfach nicht gewollt, das sie seinen wirklich gut ausgeklügelten Plan zunichte machte. Wütend biss er die Zähne zusammen.

„Ich verfolge einen gut durchdachten Plan, Mädchen, und kann es mir nicht leisten, dass er fehl schlägt. Diese Angelegenheit ist äußerst wichtig und sollte ich dich in meinem Eifer in irgend einer Weise schlecht behandelt haben, so will ich mich bei dir entschuldigen."

Hermine ahnte, dass ein Mann wie Lord Snape nicht oft und gerne bei jemandem um Verzeihung bat, weshalb diese Entschuldigung für sie noch viel kostbarer war. Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und währenddessen verrauchte Hermines Zorn.

„Ihr hättet mich wenigstens in Euren Plan einweihen können.", murrte sie halblaut.

„Deine Reaktion auf der Burg wäre bei weitem nicht so authentisch gewesen, wenn du davon gewusst hättest."

Hermine gab sich nur widerwillig geschlagen und ließ sich auf dem einzigen Stuhl nieder, den es in der kleinen Kammer gab. Sie war müde und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als weit weg von den ganzen Intrigen und bösen Machenschaften Lord Voldemorts zu sein, in ihrer Kammer bei ihren Eltern zu liegen und unwissend gegenüber dem Rest der Welt zu sein.

„Weshalb habt Ihr mich also hierher bestellt?", fragte sie erschöpft.

„Es gibt einiges zu besprechen, aber erst ruhst du dich aus. Im Morgengrauen werden wir aufbrechen."

Hermine wollte Snape noch fragen, wohin sie denn aufbrechen würden, wusste aber, dass sie von ihm nur eine vage Antwort erhalten würde. Deshalb nickte sie nur und seufzte erschöpft auf. Snape verneigte sich formgewandt und wünschte ihre eine angenehme Nachtruhe, bevor er den Raum verließ und Hermine sich auf das Bett legen konnte. Zu müde sich noch großartig zu entkleiden, rollte sie sich auf dem Strohsack zusammen und verfiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.


	14. Kapitel 13

A/N: Endlich mal wieder ein update! Sorry, für die lange Verspätung!  
Please enjoy!  
Patchouli

* * *

Mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen hatten sie die kleine Herberge verlassen und ritten nun im scharfen Tempo Richtung Norden, in die raue Wildnis der Highlands. Snape ignorierte sie die meiste Zeit, sein Blick war starr gerade aus gerichtet und seine ganze Haltung schien irgendwie angespannt zu sein.

Hermines Blick verfinsterte sich. Sie konnte sich noch gut an den verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck des Wirts erinnern, als Snape ihr heute morgen äußerst reserviert seine Hilfe beim Aufsteigen angeboten hatte, so als ob sie für ihn nur ein lästiges Hindernis auf seiner langen Reise ins Nirgendwo darstellte. Irritiert und leicht verletzt von seinem Benehmen hatte Hermine entschieden abgelehnt und es alleine versucht. Nach einer Weile hatte sie sich endlich mühsam auf den Rücken der nervös tänzelnde Stute gezogen, während Snapes einzige Reaktion auf ihren Trotz dieses enervierende Hochziehen seiner Augenbraue gewesen war. Das schlimmste aber waren die dreisten Abschiedsworte des Wirtes gewesen, die sie fast zur Weißglut getrieben hätten. Sie solle sich die Sache mit dem feinen Herrn gut überlegen und wenn dieser ihrer je überdrüssig werden würde, wüsste er ein warmes Bett, dass praktisch nur auf sie warten würde. Gerade als sie etwas entsprechendes erwidern wollte, konnte sie mit Schadenfreude beobachten, wie die Frau des Wirts ihrem abtrünnigen Ehemann mit einem Nudelholz eins überzog. Mit einem ungeduldigen Gemurmel, dass Hermine als ein „wir brechen auf!" definiert hatte, hatte Snape dann sein Pferd gewendet und war nach Norden losgeprescht. Die dabei aufgewirbelte Staubwolke hatte Hermine Tränen in die Augen getrieben. Während sie mühsam nach Luft gerungen hatte, war sie ihm ihrerseits hinterhergeritten, wobei sie kochend vor Wut seinen Rücken mit tödlichen Blicken malträtiert hatte, sodass es überhaupt ein Wunder war, dass er noch aufrecht im Sattel saß. Erst nach Stunden wie es ihr schien hatte Snape sein Tempo dem ihren angepasst, sie jedoch weiterhin geflissentlich ignoriert. Lange würde sie diesen Zustand nicht mehr aushalten, man könnte fast meinen, sie wäre eine pestkranke Aussätzige, die in jedem Fall gemieden werden musste!

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Kehrseite zu schmerzen begann. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, lange Zeit im halsbrecherischem Tempo durch die Wildnis zu preschen. Wenn sie nicht bald eine Rast einlegen würden, würde entweder sie vom Pferd fallen oder ihre Stute unter ihr zusammenbrechen. Sie folgten nun einem Weg, der anscheinend nur für Snape ersichtlich war und Hermine musste zugeben, dass sie vollkommen die Orientierung verloren hatte. Seit sie die Landstraße verlassen hatten, um möglichen Gefahren zu entgehen waren Snapes Gesichtszüge –wenn das überhaupt möglich war- noch verschlossener geworden. Da er Hermine sowieso keine Beachtung schenkte, musterte sie ihn nun ganz unverhohlen von Kopf bis Fuß. Immer wieder ließ er seine Augen wachsam über die sich vor ihnen erhebenden Hügel gleiten, so als würde er fest mit einem Hinterhalt rechnen. Hermine spürte, wie sich seine Anspannung auch auf sie übertrug und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

Abrupt zügelte Snape seinen Pferd an einer kleinen Lichtung, durch die sich ein Bach schlängelte und ließ es saufen. Da er keine Anstalten machte ihr in irgendeiner Weise beim Absteigen behilflich zu sein, wälzte sie sich mehr oder weniger selbst vom Pferd und wäre fast gestürzt, da ihre Beine unter dem ungewohnten Gewicht einknickten. Während sie sich noch an den Hals der Stute klammerte, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, drang Snapes leises Lachen an ihr Ohr. Wütend drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Dürfte ich erfahren, was Euch an meiner kläglichen Situation so amüsiert? Anscheinend hat Euch keiner den korrekten Umgang mit einer Dame gelehrt, sonst wüsstet Ihr, dass man mit dieser nicht ohne jegliche Begründung einen halsbrecherischen Ritt quer durch die Wildnis wagt und sie obendrein nicht behandeln kann, als hätte sie die sieben Todsünden zu verantworten."

„Ich war mir nicht bewusst, dass ich mich in Gesellschaft einer feinen Dame befinde..."

Snape staunte ob der Intensität des mörderischen Blicks, mit dem Hermine ihn auf seine mit Absicht arrogant klingenden Worte hin durchbohrte. So wie es aussah wünschte ihm die kleine Hexe die Pest an den Hals. Er hatte festgestellt, dass sie wütend und rasend vor Zorn noch faszinierender war, deshalb nutzte er jede Gelegenheit, sie bis zur Weißglut zu reizen. Welcher Teufel ihn dabei ritt, war ihm jedoch nicht klar.

Sprachlos vor Wut starrte Hermine Snape mit offenem Mund an, schüttelte ein paar mal ungläubig den Kopf, stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und presste ihre Lippen zu einem wütenden Strich zusammen. War das denn möglich?! Dieser Kerl würde sie mit seiner Arroganz noch zu einem grausamen Mord verleiten. Zum tausendsten Mal an diesem schrecklichen Tag stellte sie sich die Frage, warum sie überhaupt mit ihm geritten war.

„Wie nett von Euch mich daran zu erinnern, dass Ihr der edle Herr Ritter seid und ich nur eine unbedeutende kleine Tochter eines Tuchhändlers. Trotzdem gibt Euch das noch lange nicht das Recht mich wie eine Eurer drittklassigen Dienstmägde zu behandeln! Ich habe Euch von Anfang an vertraut, aber anscheinend vertraut Ihr mir nicht weit genug, mich in Eure Pläne einzuweihen. Ich bestehe darauf, dass Ihr mich endlich darüber aufklärt, was Ihr mit mir vorhabt, oder ich reite auf der Stelle zurück!"

Weiter wütend vor sich hinmurmelnd packte Hermine die Zügel ihrer Stute und führte diese mit hölzernen Schritten ein Stück von Snape und seinem Pferd entfernt ans Wasser, nicht ohne ihn immer wieder drohende Blicke zu zuwerfen. Snape erkannte seufzend, dass er Hermine wenigstens teilweise in seine Pläne mit einbeziehen musste, ob er wollte oder nicht. Es war erstaunlich, keine Frau hatte es bisher gewagt so zu ihm zu sprechen, nicht einmal seine eigene Mutter. Da ihm bisher noch niemand widersprochen hatte, war es für ihn schwer mit dieser neuen Situation umzugehen. Seine Männer hinterfragten seine Entscheidungen nicht, denn sie vertrauten darauf, dass er richtig handelte und folgten ihm wenn nötig auch bis in den Tod. Diese Furie dort am Bach verunsicherte ihn in einem Maße, das es ihm fast unheimlich war. Sie forderte weit mehr, als einer Frau in diesen Zeiten gewährt wurde. Langsam ging er nun auf Hermine zu und wählte währenddessen seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht.

„Fein. Allerdings hoffe ich für dich, dass du stark genug bist die nächste Information auch unter der schlimmsten Folter für dich zu behalten und sie, Gott bewahre, mit in dein Grab zu nehmen."

Snape sah sich nach allen Seiten um, so als ob er hinter dem nächsten Baum einen Späher ihrer Gegner vermutete, trat noch einen Schritt näher an Hermine heran und neigte sich tief zu ihr herunter. Hermine war von der plötzlichen Nähe verwirrt und wollte einen Schritt zurücktreten, was Snapes Arm um ihre Hüfte aber nicht zuließ. Hermine spürte eine brennende Röte auf ihrem Gesicht und versuchte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut zu ignorieren und sich auf seine geflüsterten Worte zu konzentrieren.

„Wir sind auf dem Weg zur alten Burgruine von Achallader, dort erwartet uns Dumbledore. Er hat mich beauftragt, dich zu ihm zu eskortieren. Es gibt Dinge von äußerster Wichtigkeit zu besprechen. Also habe ich unser kleines Treffen inszeniert, damit niemand auf den Gedanken kommen könnte, du würdest dich gegen deine Herrschaften verschwören. Es geht um die endgültige Vernichtung des dunklen Lords. Uns ist das Wissen hierfür vor wenigen Tagen von einer zuverlässigen Quelle zugetragen worden. Der Krieg ist leider zur Gewissheit geworden."

Snape trat von ihr zurück und musterte sie herausfordernd. Hermine ihrerseits versuchte verzweifelt ihre durcheinander wirbelnden Gedanken zu ordnen. Dumbledore wollte mit ihr wichtige Dinge besprechen. Die Zeiten des trügerischen Waffenstillstands waren also vorüber. Was aber noch wichtiger war, war die Tatsache, dass sie einen Weg gefunden hatten um Voldemort endgültig zu vernichten! Mit etwas zitternden Fingern strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, drehte sich zu ihrer Stute um und tätschelte gedankenverloren den Hals des edlen Tieres.

Snape hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass diese Information Hermine so sehr erschüttern würde. Zugegebenermaßen etwas hilflos suchte er sich eine Aufgabe, um Hermine die nötige Zeit zu geben, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Da sie für ein Lagerfeuer entsprechend Feuerholz benötigten, machte er sich mit einem letzten Blick in Hermines abgewandtes Gesicht auf die Suche danach.

Hermine hing so sehr ihren Gedanken nach, dass sie Snapes Verschwinden nicht bemerkte. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles um den unvermeintlich heraufziehenden Krieg und seltsamerweise auch um ihren mürrischen Begleiter. Es war ihr wirklich schwer gefallen, sich auf seine geflüsterten Worte zu konzentrieren, da seine Nähe sie erneut an seinen Kuss erinnerte hatte. Dieses faszinierende Erlebnis lag –wie es ihr erschien– schon eine halbe Ewigkeit zurück. Das Problem war, dass sie sich zu sehr eine Wiederholung dieses Erlebnisses wünschte. Sie musste Abstand nehmen zu diesen sie verwirrenden Gedanken, sonst würde sie mit ihrem Verhalten ihren Auftrag aus den Augen verlieren. Wie wollte sie nützliche Informationen aus Lord Parkinsons Umfeld sammeln, wenn nur ein Blick von Lord Snape sie alles um sich herum vergessen ließ?

Seufzend warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter zu der Stelle hin, wo sie mit Snape noch vor einer Weile gestanden hatte. Inzwischen hatte er ihr Lager aufgeschlagen und ein Kaninchen hing an einem Spieß über dem Feuer. Unwillkürlich musste Hermine lächeln, als ihr Magen bei dem Anblick zu knurren begann.

Während die untergehende Sonne langsam am Horizont versank und den Rest der Welt in warmes rotes Licht tauchte, stand der Vollmond schon hoch und blass am Himmel. Hermine zog fröstelnd die Knie eng an ihren Oberkörper. Sehnsüchtig warf sie einen kurzen Blick zum Lagerfeuer und seufzte, wobei ihr Atem sich mit dem heraufziehenden Nebel vermischte. Ihr war sehr wohl bewusst, dass ihr Verhalten äußerst töricht und kindisch war, trotzdem wollte sie an diesem Abend so viel Abstand wie nur möglich zwischen sich und ihren mürrischen Begleiter bringen. Kopfschüttelnd hüllte sie sich tiefer in ihre Wolldecke ein, rollte sich auf ihrem Lager zusammen und wartete auf den Schlaf.

Snape beobachtete Hermine über das hell auflodernde Lagerfeuer hinweg. Er unterdrückte ein für ihn untypisches Lächeln, als er sich über ihre unmöglichen Versuche eine geeignete Schlafposition zu finden amüsierte. Ihm war noch nie ein solch halsstarriges und störrisches Weibsbild begegnet. Woher nahm sie nur ihr Selbstbewusstsein, ihm immer wieder zu wiedersprechen? Seufzend sah er sich ihr Elend noch eine Weile an, bis er sich lautlos erhob, um sie zu einem Platz näher am Feuer zu tragen. Hermine seufzte im Schlaf, erwachte aber nicht.

Kaum waren die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Baumwipfel gekrochen drängte Snape Hermine auch schon wieder unbarmherzig zum Aufbruch. In der vergangenen Nacht hatte Hermine nur wenig Schlaf finden können und selbst das bisschen war wenig erholsam gewesen. Sämtliche Knochen taten ihr weh und sie fühlte sich wie gerädert. Schlaftrunken rieb sie sich die Augen und sah sich nach ihrem Begleiter um. Verwirrt stellte sie dabei fest, dass sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, zu diesem Platz näher am Feuer gekrochen zu sein. Wie, zum Teufel, war das möglich? Sie warf einen schnellen Blick in Snapes Richtung, verwarf aber ihren Gedanken sofort wieder. Sicher hatte er nichts damit zu tun ... oder doch?

Nachdem Snape ihr ungeduldig damit gedroht hatte, sie eigenhändig in den eisigen Bach zu werfen, wenn sie sich nicht endlich zum Aufbruch fertig machte, packte Hermine hastig ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen, wusch sich rasch Gesicht und Hände in dem Bach, da die Eiseskälte kein ausgedehntes Bad zuließ und gesellte sich dann anschließend zu Snape, der ein kleines Frühstück für sie vorbereitet hatte. Hermine setzte mehrere Male dazu an, ein unverfängliches Gespräch mit Snape zu beginnen, aber der Mantel aus eisernem Schweigen, in den sich ihr Gegenüber gehüllt hatte, machte ihr das praktisch unmöglich. So führte sie verzweifelt Selbstgespräche, um die Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte, auszufüllen. Nachdem sie ihr kleines Frühstück beendet hatten, band Hermine ihr Bündel am Sattel ihrer Stute fest, saß ohne Snapes Hilfe auf und sah ihn dabei herausfordernd an. Snape blickte ihr stirnrunzelnd entgegen, schüttelte leise vor sich hin lachend den Kopf und schwang sich auf den Rücken seines Tieres.

Als sie die Lichtung fast überquert hatten, schwang sich ein Rabe laut krächzend in die Lüfte. Alarmiert sah Lord Snape auf und warf Hermine einen beunruhigenden Blick zu. Hätte Hermine geahnt, welche Gefahren auf sie lauerten, hätte sie wohl niemals Lord Parkinsons Festung verlassen.


	15. Kapitel 14

Je weiter sie nach Norden ritten, desto unwegsamer wurde die Landschaft um sie herum. Die faszinierende Wildheit, die diese Gegend ausstrahlte, sprach irgendetwas tief in Hermine an und sie fühlte, wie ihr Inneres darauf antwortete. Ihre Reise führte sie immer öfter über raue Bergketten und ihr Weg wurde mit der Zeit immer steiler und teilweise auch unpassierbarer. Manche Wegetappen mussten sie sogar zu Fuß bewältigen, wenn sie nicht Gefahr laufen wollten, mit ihren Pferden die Abhänge hinunter zu stürzen.

Snape starrte Hermine immer wieder finster an, so als wäre sie dafür verantwortlich, dass sie ihr Tempo erheblich hatten zurücknehmen müssen. Als wollte der Himmel Snapes Gemütszustand wiederspiegeln, öffneten sich am späten Nachmittag seine Schleusen mit einem leisen Grollen, dass sich allmählich zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Donnern steigerte. Hermine war augenblicklich bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Schon zum hundertsten mal an diesem gottverdammten Tag verfluchte sie Lord Voldemort wie auch Dumbledore, die ihr diese strapaziöse Reise durch ihre Kriegstreiberei aufgebürdet hatten. Sie schauderte und hüllte sich dichter in ihren wollenen Umhang ein. Unter ihr begann ihre Stute nervös zu tänzeln und Hermine hatte Mühe, sie wieder zu beruhigen. Durch den dichten Schleier aus Regen konnte sie Snape nur noch schemenhaft vor sich erkennen und als ihre Stute zum wiederholten Male stolperte, hielt sie abrupt an.

„Mir reicht es! Es ist mir vollkommen gleichgültig welcher Teufel Euch geritten hat, aber ich weigere mich auch nur einen einzigen weiteren Schritt in diese verdammten Berge zu tun! Wenn Ihr mir nicht auf der Stelle einen guten Grund nennen könnt, weshalb wir diesen Irrsinn hier und jetzt fortführen sollten, dann lasst es mich wissen. Glaubt mir, ich verspüre nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, mir am Ende dieses vermaledeiten Tages den Tod in diesem verdammten Unwetter zu holen. Wenn Ihr unbedingt so lebensmüde seid, dann haltet mich aus der Sache heraus. Ich suche mir jetzt einen trockenen Schlafplatz, wenn es sein muss, dann auch ohne Euch und Eure Gesellschaft!", schrie sie ihm über das Prasseln des Regens zu.

Snape hatte während ihrer Worte sein Pferd gewendet und lenkte es an ihre Seite. Sein schwarzes Haar klebte ihm nass auf der Stirn und er musste gegen den Regen in seinen Augen anblinzeln.

„Hör mir jetzt gut zu. Noch zweihundert Schritt und wir sind am Ziel. Du hast die Wahl, entweder du hältst das bisschen Regen noch aus und schläfst heute Abend in einem trockenen, warmen Bett oder du schlägst hier dein Lager auf und verbringst die Nacht damit, dich durchnässt und fröstelnd auf dem aufgeweichten Boden herumzuwälzen. Wie dem auch sei, ich werde jetzt weiterreiten, da ich ein gewisses Bedürfnis nach Komfort verspüre. Morgen früh werde ich dich hier abholen, wenn du nicht vorher an einer Lungenentzündung zu Grunde gegangen oder diebischem Gesindel in die Hände gefallen bist." Damit riss er sein Pferd herum, um seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

Hermine hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie so viel Wut verspürt, wie in diesem Augenblick. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte davon, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, ob es nur an der Kälte lag, die durch ihre völlig durchnässte Kleidung drang. Musste dieser arrogante Kerl sie immer wieder wie ein dummes kleines Mädchen behandeln, dass ihm an Intellekt weit unterlegen war?! Sie trat ihrem Pferd in die Flanken, so dass es sich wütend aufbäumte und vorpreschte, bis sie Snape eingeholt hatte um ihm den Weg zu versperren. Schlamm spritzte auf und als sie Snape den Weg abrupt versperrte, kam ihr Pferd kurzzeitig ins Schlittern. Snape war über ihre Reaktion überrascht, mehr aber noch über das Bild dass sie ihm bot. Hermines Kapuze war etwas nach hinten gerutscht und gab einen Teil von ihrem Haar frei, dass sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte und in nassen Strähnen in ihrem Gesicht klebte. Ihre Augen sprühten vor mörderischer Wut und ihre ganze Körpersprache schien ihm den Kampf anzusagen. Er spürte einen angenehmen Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen.

„Was glaubt Ihr eigentlich wer Ihr seid, dass Ihr mich derart behandeln könnt!", fuhr sie ihn an und hielt seinem düsteren Blick stand.

Er war von ihrem Temperament äußerst beeindruckt, was die Sache aber nicht besser machte. Statt sie allerdings mit ein paar scharfen Worten in die Schranken zu weisen, murrte er nur düster vor sich hin und drückte sich an ihrem Pferd vorbei.

„Komm jetzt oder willst du hier erfrieren?!", bellte er über seine Schulter, als sie keine Anstalten machte ihm zu folgen.

Hermine war selbst über ihren Wutausbruch überrascht, sodass sie zunächst zögerte. Hatte sie sich nicht darüber beschwert, dass er sie wie ein dummes Kind behandelte? Nun, wenn sie es sich eingestand, dann hatte sie sich gerade wie eines benommen. Dieser Kerl kehrte nur mit ein paar arrogant klingenden Worten ihre schlimmsten Seiten nach außen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Seufzend gab sie nach und folgte ihm.

Die zweihundert Schritt dehnten sich zu einer weiteren Meile aus, was Hermine vor Wut und Verzweiflung beinahe aufschreien ließ. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich nie wieder von ihm irgendwohin eskortieren lassen würde. Nicht einmal die einladende, einsame Berghütte konnte daran etwas ändern, die plötzlich vor ihnen auftauchte. Die Burgruine von Achallader lag drohend über ihnen. Sie rutschte mehr von ihrem Pferd herab, als dass sie abstieg und überließ Snape das Versorgen ihres Pferdes, um mit erhobenem Haupt an ihm vorbei als erste die Hütte zu betreten. Snape sah ihr nach und konnte ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

Hermine schälte sich aus ihrem nassen Umhang und war stolz auf sich, als sie das Feuer in der Feuerstelle entfacht hatte und betrachtete eingehend ihre neue Umgebung. Es hatte ganz den Anschein, als wäre ihr Besuch in dieser Behausung schon lange vorgeplant gewesen. Die Wohnkammer war mit allem Lebensnotwendigem ausgestattet worden. Es gab sogar Strohsäcke und Wolldecken. Hermine sah sich die Kochstelle näher an und fand einige Vorräte. Sie ließ klappernd den Deckel auf das Krautfässchen fallen und sah sich gehetzt um. Wie lange sollte sie denn in dieser Einöde leben?! Sie wollte auf keinen Fall ganz allein in diesen Bergen zurück bleiben! Ihre Hände wurden schwitzig und ihr Mund wurde staubtrocken. Sie konnte das nicht und sie war nicht einmal in der Lage Snape zu bitten sie nicht alleine zurück zu lassen, weil sie ihn zuvor so angefahren hatte. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sich schon als alte Frau mit knorrigem Gehstock durch die Berge ziehen und ihre Kräuter an Reisende verkaufen.

Die Tür zur Wohnkammer wurde aufgeschlagen und Hermine fuhr mit einem erschrockenen Aufkeuchen herum. Snape war eingetreten und brachte Kälte und Regen mit sich, bis er die Tür mit einem Schwung wieder zuschlug und seinen nassen Umhang auf den Boden warf. Er sah sie lange durchdringend an, bevor er sich zum Feuer begab um seine Hände zu wärmen. Eine Weile standen sie nur so da, während das Feuer vor sich hin prasselte.

„Die obere Kammer steht zu deiner Verfügung. Geh hoch und wechsle deinen nassen Kleider. Dumbledore würde mich umbringen, wenn du dir eine Lungenentzündung holen würdest.", murrte Snape schließlich.

Hermine schrak aus ihren Gedanken hoch und setzte sich ohne nachzudenken in Bewegung um seinem Befehl folge zu leisten. Die Stimmung war an einem gefährlichen Kipppunkt angelangt und sie tat nichts lieber als sich ein paar Minuten mit sich selbst zu beschäftigen und ihre unruhigen Gedanken zu sammeln.

Snape beobachtete weiterhin das Spiel der Flammen, während er düster vor sich hinbrütete. Der Rabe im Wald ... er ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sicher, das Tier konnte auch nur das sein, was es war: ein Rabe, aber dennoch wäre eine andere Möglichkeit in Erwägung zu ziehen. Vielleicht hatte ihn sein Doppelleben auch einfach nur paranoid gemacht. Er fuhr sich müde über das Gesicht und stützte sich gegen den Kaminsims. Er war zu alt für dieses Spiel geworden und fühlte sich müde. Gleichzeitig verabscheute er Voldemort und Dumbledore gleichermaßen für das, was sie ihm genommen hatten. Für beide Parteien war er nur eine beliebig einsetzbare Schachfigur in ihrem Machtkampf, gesichtslos und somit austauschbar. Lord Voldemort hatte ihm damals eine glorreiche Zukunft versprochen, eine Zukunft voller Wissen, Macht und Anerkennung. Als leicht zu blendender Bursche war er überwältigt von der machtvollen Aura Lord Voldemorts gewesen und war deshalb bereitwillig seinem Pfad der dunklen Magie gefolgt. Dieser Weg hatte ihn aber zu Taten gezwungen, deren Verantwortung er sich auch heute nicht entziehen konnte. Zugegeben, sein damaliger Entschluss, sich der dunklen Seite anzuschließen hatte ihm so gesehen zu einer ranghohen Stellung verholfen, doch der Preis, den er dafür zahlen musste, war ihm einfach zu hoch. Sein Leben an dem Tag den Sinn verloren, als Voldemort seine Mutter in den Selbstmord getrieben hatte. Das einzige wofür er noch lebte war der Tag, an dem Voldemort seine gerechte Strafe erhalten würde und er hoffte inständig, dass er dabei zusehen konnte.

Das laute Knacken eines Holzscheites riss ihn aus seinen mörderischen Gedanken und ließ ihn automatisch einen Scheit nachlegen. Vor dem Feuer hockend, stocherte er eine Weile in der Glut und starrte erneut in die lodernden Flammen. Er war dagegen gewesen, dass Hermine in diese Sache mit hineingezogen wurde. Sie sollte nicht wie er zu einer Schachfigur werden, die in einer Schlacht geopfert werden sollte, die nicht die ihre war. Für ihn stand fest, dass er als Krieger auf dem Schlachtfeld fallen würde und der Gedanke daran, als alter Mann in seiner eigenen Pisse zu sterben, wäre eine Schande. Sein Wunsch war es, dass Hermine im Gegensatz zu ihm ein erfülltes Leben führen sollte, ohne in diese Machtkämpfe verwickelt zu werden. Ihre Aufgabe auf Parkinsons Burg hätte vollkommen ausgereicht, aber Dumbledore hatte ja weitaus größere Pläne mit ihr vor. Das war eine Seite an Dumbledore, die er aufs äußerste verabscheute und in der er sich nicht wirklich von Voldemort unterschied. Dumbledore würde Hermine rücksichtslos für seine Ziele opfern, egal was das für sie bedeuten würde. Bei diesem Gedanken mahlte er wütend mit den Zähnen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Nein, wenn Potter und Weasley ihre Seelen an den Teufel verkauft hätten, wäre das genug gewesen.

Hermine war indessen frisch umgezogen und gewaschen lautlos wieder in die Wohnstube zurückgekehrt und beobachtete nun Snape. Er sah so einsam und verloren aus, dass sich ihr Herz mitfühlend zusammenzog. Tief in ihrem inneren fühlte sie eine Gemeinsamkeit mit diesem Mann, obwohl sie ihn kaum kannte. Dennoch wusste sie genug über ihn, um zu erahnen, in welche Richtung sein Leben verlief, in die Richtung der vollkommenen Einsamkeit. Fröstelnd zog sie die Wolldecke enger um sich.

„Du könntest dich ruhig nützlich machen.", knurrte es schließlich vom Kamin her zu ihr hinüber und ließ sie ertappt zusammenfahren.

Wie konnte er sie nur bemerkt haben? Hermine entzündete eiligst ein paar Talglichter und kramte ein wenig in der Vorratskammer herum, bis sie genügend Brot, Käse und Speck aufgetrieben hatte, die sie auf einem großen Holztablett anrichtete. Nachdem sie auch zwei hölzerne Teller, Becher, sowie ein scharfes Messer gefunden hatte, deckte sie den kleinen Tisch, der in einer Ecke der Hütte stand. Während Hermine geschäftig hin und her eilte, verließ Snape seinen Platz am Kamin und ließ sich auf der Bank am Tisch nieder. Hermine brachte noch einen Krug Wasser und etwas Wein, bevor sie sich zögernd an seine Seite setzte. Da außer der Bank keine weitere Sitzmöglichkeit vorhanden war, musste sie sich ja wohl oder übel neben Snape setzen. Noch dazu zu seiner rechten! Dieses Vorrecht war nur Ehefrauen oder Männern vorbehalten, die entweder sehr hoch in der Gunst des Gastgebers standen oder einfach nur zu Familie gehörten. Wortlos goss sie ihm in den dargebotenen Becher Wein ein und verdünnte ihn mit ein wenig Wasser, so als hätte sie es schon tausendmal getan. Dann schnitt er Brot, Käse und Speck auf und legte ihr die ersten Stücke vor. Für einen Außenstehenden hätten die beiden wie ein Ehepaar wirken können, dass schon lange beisammen war und mit dem anderen so sehr vertraut war, wie mit sich selbst.

Nach dem Essen, räumte Hermine den Tisch ab und holte mit einem Eimer aus dem kleinen Brunnen vor der Hütte Wasser, um das Geschirr zu säubern. Nachdem sie diese Aufgabe beendet hatte, verstaute sie die übrig gebliebenen Lebensmittel wieder in der Vorratskammer. Das Abendessen war in angenehmen Schweigen verlaufen, so als ob beide die bloße Gegenwart des anderen genießen würden. Mittlerweile wusste sie, dass Snape meistens schwieg wenn er nachdachte, ihn etwas wichtiges beschäftigte oder wenn er einfach keine Lust auf Konversationen hatte. Sie respektierte das und wartete auf eine bessere Gelegenheit ihm ihre Fragen zu stellen.

Während er also noch seinen düsteren Gedanken hinterher hing, machte sie sich nützlich und spannte ein Seil um ihre nassen Sachen zu trocknen. Während sie ihre Umhänge aufhing fragte sie sich, ob er sich auch umgezogen hatte, aber wie es aussah, hatte er seine Reisekleidung immer noch an und würde wohl auch erst mal keine Anstalten machen sie zu wechseln. Hermine rümpfte missbilligend die Nase. Warum sich Männer nie so sehr mit Hygiene beschäftigten wie mit ihren Schwertern, war ihr schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen.

Schließlich bereitete sie ihm sein Nachtlager vor und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf ihren Begleiter, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in ihre Kammer machen wollte. Sie hatte schnell begriffen, dass ein voller Magen und ein warmer Platz am Feuer Snape noch lange nicht zu einem geselligen Menschen machte. Sie würde wohl bis zum Morgen warten müssen um in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie sie weiterer vorgehen und wann sie Dumbledore treffen würden.

„Willst du denn gar nicht deine vielen Fragen stellen, die schon die ganze Zeit durch deinen Kopf gerauscht sind?", fragte er dunkel, als sie schon den Fuß auf der ersten Treppenstufe hatte.

Hermine wandte sich Snape überrascht zu. „Ich ... Das hat noch Zeit bis morgen.", entschied sie kurzfristig und lächelte ihm zu. „Ihr seid sicher genauso erschöpft wie ich, auch wenn Ihr es abstreitet. Geht schlafen. Morgen können wir dann reden. Eine geruhsame Nacht."

Snape starrte ihr ungläubig hinterher. Er war auf alles gefasst gewesen, nur nicht auf ihren Rückzug. Sie steckte also noch voller Überraschungen. Er erhob sich mühsam und streckte sich, ein Gähnen unterdrückend. Sie hatte natürlich Recht gehabt. Er war hundemüde und war froh endlich aus den nassen Sachen herauszukommen und sich auf seinem Strohsack auszustrecken. Er hob den Blick zu Hermines Zimmertür, verwarf einen flüchtigen Gedanken und legte noch ein paar dickere Scheite nach, damit das Feuer den morgigen Tag erlebte, bevor er sich umzog und zur Ruhe legte. Sein Kopf hatte kaum den Strohsack berührt als er auch schon in seligen Schlummer tauchte.


	16. Kapitel 15

_A/N: Endlich ein neues Kapitel!!! Hoffe, es gefällt euch )_

_Patchouli_

* * *

Hermine hatte schon lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen. Gähnend reckte sie sich und schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett, wobei sie scharf die Luft einzog, als ihre Füße den eiskalten Boden berührten. Instinktiv zog sie ihre Füße zurück unter die Bettdecke, um sie wieder aufzuwärmen. Der Gedanke, den Tag einfach hier im Bett zu verbringen, kreiste verführerisch in ihrem Kopf. Seufzend verwarf sie aber diesen Gedanken, da sie sich noch nie zum Müßiggang hatte verleiten lassen. Nur zögernd wickelte sie sich aus der Bettdecke heraus, schwang dann aber entschieden die Füße aus dem Bett und tappte dann hastig über den kalten Boden und suchte nach ihren Schuhen. Nachdem sie diese dann gefunden hatte, schlüpfte sie hinein und trat ans geschlossene Fenster. Nachdem sie die Läden aufgestoßen hatte, atmete sie tief die klare, frische Morgenluft ein. Die Regenwolken hatten sich über Nacht verzogen und die gewohnten Nebelfelder zurückgelassen. Als sie ihren Blick zum Himmel hob, strahlte ihr die Morgensonne schwach aber warm ins Gesicht. Hermine lächelte und nahm das Wetter als gutes Ohmen. Voll guter Laune wusch sie sich eilig mit dem kühlen Wasser aus der Waschschüssel, zog sich an und trat die Stufen hinunter in die kleine Wohnkammer, wobei ihr Magen schon vernehmlich knurrte. Lächelnd fragte sie sich, ob Lord Snape wohl schon wach war und ob er ihr mit seiner gewohnt mürrischen Einsilbigkeit begegnen würde. Leise lachend stellte sie sich schon auf das erste Wortgefecht an diesem Tag ein und war sichtlich enttäuscht, als sie Snape nicht in der Kammer erblickte. Sie legte ein paar Scheite in die nur schwach glimmende Glut, wobei sie sich leise murmelnd über Männer im Allgemeinen ausließ. Ein abscheuliches dunkles Grollen, das nur den Tiefen der Hölle entstammen konnte, jagte ihr einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken. Ein leises Stoßgebet vor sich hinmurmelnd drehte Hermine sich herum, um dem vermeintlichen Dämon gegenüberzutreten. Überrascht riss sie die Augen auf, als sie unter der Treppe auf einem Strohsack niemand anderen als Lord Snape liegen sah, der mit offenem Mund lautstark vor sich hinschnarchte. Während sie ihn amüsiert beobachtete, wälzte er sich geräuschvoll auf die andere Seite. Hermine konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und brach in Gelächter aus. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass Lord Severus Snape ein Langschläfer war und dazu auch noch wie ein alter Bürstenbinder schnarchte!

Ein lautes, nicht enden wollendes Geräusch drang langsam in Snapes Bewusstsein. Seine Instinkte als Krieger übernahmen die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und ließen ihn kampfbereit von seiner Schlafstätte hochfahren. Sich den Schlaf aus den Augen blinzelnd, versuchte er die möglichen Angreifer in der Kammer auszumachen. Über seinen achtlos hingeworfenen Stiefel stolpernd taumelte er mit erhobenen Schwert einen Schritt auf Hermine zu, die sich vor Lachen schon den Bauch hielt und am Kaminsims lehnte. Verwirrt sah sich Snape noch einmal in der Kammer um, konnte aber niemanden außer Hermine ausmachen. Langsam ließ er das Schwert sinken und fuhr sich durch seine vom Schlaf zerzausten Haare. Hermine fiel es bei seiner Erscheinung einfach zu schwer, mit dem Lachen aufzuhören. Sein Hemd war offen und hing nur noch lose in seiner schwarzen Hose, seine Haare waren ein einziges Durcheinander und der völlig perplexe Blick reizten sie zu immer neuen Lachanfällen. Lachtränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und immer wenn sie wieder in Snapes Richtung schaute, brach sie erneut in eine weitere, nicht enden wollende Lachsalve aus. Es war ein göttliches Bild und es war lange her, dass sie so herzhaft gelacht hatte.

Snape rieb sich mit einer Hand den restlichen Schlaf aus den Augen und warf dann sein Schwert wütend auf den Strohsack zurück. Als er sich zu Hermine umdrehte, hatte seine Miene sich wie gewohnt verfinstert und die starre, aufrechte Haltung war zurückgekehrt. Er hasste es, zentraler Gegenstand ihrer Belustigung zu sein.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was so komisch sein sollte.", knurrte er in gereiztem Ton, nachdem Hermine sich einigermaßen wieder gefangen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid. Wirklich.", brachte sie schließlich hervor und verkniff sich unter fast übermenschlichen Anstrengungen eine nächste Lachsalve.

Seine Hoheit so zwanglos zu erleben und auch noch dazu seine Unfähigkeit sie geradeheraus anzufahren, machte ihn in Hermines Augen nur noch liebenswürdiger. Snape musterte sie ungläubig, bevor er sich wieder leise vor sich hinmurmelnd auf seinen Strohsack zurückwarf. Nachdem er sein Hemd mit ruckartigen Bewegungen zugeknöpft hatte und dabei mehr als einen unter der heftigen Behandlung einfach abriss, verschränkte er defensiv die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte sie mit seinem finsteren Blick nieder zu starren. Allerdings beeindruckte Hermine seine Geste deutlich wenig. Sie schmunzelte und widmete sich der Zubereitung des Frühstücks. Vielleicht konnten ja frische Pfannkuchen mit Ahornsirup die Laune seiner Durchlaucht heben.

Leise vor sich hinsummend deckte sie die kleine Tafel und ignorierte dabei geflissentlich Snapes unergründliche Blicke. Nachdem sie ihn zu Tisch gebeten hatte, genoss sie das einträchtige Schweigen zwischen ihnen und ließ deshalb ihre Gedanken abschweifen. Sie fühlte sich frisch und so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr. Wer konnte es ihr auch verübeln? Weit und breit keine Pansy, die sie herumkommandierte, keine Intrigen, ... einfach nur innere Ruhe und Freiheit. Sie nahm sich vor sich ihre gute Laune nicht verderben zu lassen, weder von Snape noch von Dumbledore.

„Darf man fragen, warum du seit deinen irren Lachanfällen ständig grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd? Gestatte mir, geradeheraus zu sein: es sieht ... dämlich aus.", riss Snape sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen großen Schluck Milch, bevor sie ihn mit ihrem Milchbart noch breiter angrinste. Snape verdrehte dramatisch die Augen und brachte Hermine erneut zum Lachen. Er betrachtete sie amüsiert und stellte fest, dass es gar nicht so unangenehm war, wenn sie lachte. Vor allem, wenn er derjenige war, der sie dazu brachte. Er musste zugeben, dass sich seine Anspannung langsam löste. Mit Hermine in einer einsamen Hütte zu sein, war doch nicht so anstrengend, wie er zunächst vermutet hatte. Ihre fröhliche Art schien sich im weitesten Sinne sogar auf ihn zu übertragen. Jedenfalls hegte er momentan keine Mordgedanken mehr.

Hermine erhob sich um den Tisch abzuräumen und Snape inspizierte sein Schwert. Seine Befürchtungen hatten sich zum Glück nicht bestätigt und sein Schwert war unbeschadet durch den Wald, den Regen und die Berge gekommen, lediglich die Schneide war etwas abgenutzt, was aber unter diesen Umständen normal war. Er setzte sich auf einen Holzhocker, legte sich das Schwert quer über die Knie und begann die abgenutzte Schneide mit einem kleinen Schleifstein zu bearbeiten. Immer wieder sah er von seiner Arbeit auf und beobachtete Hermines fröhliches Treiben in der Küche. Eigenartig, wenn er sie so beobachtete konnte er sich gut vorstellen, wie es war, mit ihr den Alltag zu verbringen. Das Merkwürdige daran war, dass diese Gedanken ihn dazu verleiteten, irgendwelche Gefühle damit zu verbinden, über die er lieber nicht näher nachdenken wollte. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass er, der niemals und unter keinen Umständen hatte heiraten wollen, plötzlich von einem Leben an der Seite einer nichtadeligen Muggelgeborenen träumte?!

Tagträume waren etwas Furchtbares, zumindest wenn eine bestimmte Person eine äußerst aktive Rolle darin spielte. Der Stein in seiner Hand wurde immer schwerer, seine Gedanken schweiften in sinnliche Sphären ab, als er sich Hermine vorstellte, wie sie unter ihm lag und ... erschrocken brach er seine delikaten Fantastereien ab. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und strich durch sein Haar. Verdammt! Wo war seine hart erkämpfte Disziplin geblieben? Das letzte Mal als er so auf ein hübsches Mädchen reagiert hatte, war er ein unerfahrener Jüngling gewesen. Das, was gerade in ihm vorging, behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Er packte den Griff seines Schwertes so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Ablenkung war jetzt genau das, was er am dringendsten brauchte. Bis Dumbledore am Abend eintreffen würde, war noch eine lange Zeit. Was auch immer sie mit ihm anstellte, er durfte es nicht zulassen. Hastig sprang er auf und griff nach seinem Umhang und verließ die Hütte. Hermine sah ihm verwirrt hinterher.

Er hatte sie doch tatsächlich in dieser abgelegenen Hütte mitten in der Wildnis alleine gelassen! Was, wenn ein ausgehungerter Bergtroll bei ihr vorbeischauen wollte und sie für ein ansehnliches Mittagessen hielt? War ihm ihre Gesellschaft so zuwider, dass er schon Hals über Kopf die Flucht ergreifen musste, ohne ein Wort der Erklärung abzugeben? Missmutig rührte Hermine in der Suppe herum, die sie extra für das Mittagessen zubereitet hatte. Sie blickte immer wieder grimmig zur Eingangstür zurück und schwor, dass sie ihn umbringen würde, wenn er jemals wieder zurückkehren sollte. Nicht nur, dass das Essen eiskalt war und sie sich umsonst die Mühe gemacht hatte, nein, sie wusste weder wann Dumbledore hier auftauchte noch wann der gnädige Herr wieder von seinem Abenteuer in der Wildnis zurückkehrte! Entnervt ließ sie den Löffel in die Schale fallen und starrte zu den verglasten Fenstern hinaus. Draußen hatte das Wetter wieder umgeschlagen und nun regnete es wieder in Strömen. Vielleicht gab es für Snapes sonderbares Benehmen eine plausible Erklärung. Besorgt trat sie ans Fenster und strich über die kühle Scheibe. Irgendwo da draußen irrte Lord Snape im strömenden Regen herum, wahrscheinlich bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. Ein grimmiges Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht. Das würde ihm ganz recht geschehen!

Nachdem sie den Tisch abgeräumt hatte, sah sie sich suchend in der Kammer nach einer Arbeit um, um sich ein wenig die Langeweile zu vertreiben. Bedauerlicherweise fand sie nichts geeignetes, weshalb sie an das kleine Bücherregal neben dem Kamin trat und sich ein Buch herausnahm. Sie warf sich in den Lehnstuhl vor dem Kamin und machte es sich bequem. Nachdem sie ein wenig lustlos in den vergilbten Seiten geblättert hatte, nahm die Thematik des Buches sie doch bald gefangen. Von der einsetzenden Dämmerung bemerkte sie nichts, erst als sich der Himmel langsam verdunkelte, sah sie von ihrer Lektüre auf. Das Licht war nur noch recht spärlich und sie hatte schon Mühe, die Buchstaben vor ihren Augen zu entziffern. Die Suche nach einer Talgkerze blieb erfolglos, weshalb sie den schweren Lehnstuhl näher an das Kaminfeuer rücken musste. Von Zeit zu Zeit legte sie ein Holzscheit nach, deren Vorrat wohl nie zu Ende zu gehen schien. Ihre Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Snape, von dem noch immer kein Lebenszeichen zu sehen war. Sie hoffte, dass diesem sturen Mannsbild nichts zugestoßen war.

Die Tür wurde plötzlich aufgestoßen und ein Schwall von Kälte und Nässe wurde hereingeweht und ließ Hermine alarmiert herumwirbeln. Lord Snape stand in der Tür. Sein nasses Haar klebte ihm in wirren Strähnen im Gesicht, seine Kleider waren zerrissen und vollkommen durchnässt, sein aschfahles Gesicht war mit feinen blutigen Kratzern übersäht und seine zusammengebissenen Lippen schienen leicht bläulich. Er warf wortlos zwei erlegte Hasen auf den Tisch, warf die Tür grimmig hinter sich zu, sank erschöpft auf einen Stuhl nieder und fuhr mit beiden Händen über sein zerschundenes Gesicht. Hermine biss sich besorgt auf ihre Unterlippe ob Snapes Erscheinung, ihr Ärger war vorerst vergessen. Auf wen oder was war Snape da draußen in der Wildnis gestoßen? Wortlos erhob sie sich aus den Lehnstuhl vor dem Kamin und suchte in einer Truhe nach ihrer Heiltinktur, um zumindest etwas für Lord Snape tun zu können. Sie wusste, wenn sie sich geduldete, würde er ihr schon erzählen, was ihm wiederfahren war. Nachdem sie endlich fündig wurde, setzte sie sich Snape gegenüber und tupfte etwas von der Heiltinktur auf seine mehr oder weniger tiefen Kratzer in seinem Gesicht. Sie erfreute sich diebisch über seine prompte Reaktion, zischend sog er die Luft zwischen die Zähne und warf ihr einen mörderischen Blick zu. Hatte sie vergessen ihn vorzuwarnen, dass das Zeug in Kontakt mit offenen Wunden höllisch brennen konnte?

„Verdammt noch mal, Weib! Muss das sein?!", knurrte Snape. Wenigstens war das unangenehme Schweigen zwischen ihnen gebrochen.

„Wenn Ihr nicht wollt, dass sich die Kratzer in Eurem Gesicht entzünden, müsst Ihr es wohl oder übel ertragen. Außer Ihr besteht darauf, in Zukunft die Menschen um Euch herum nicht nur mit finsteren Blicken sondern auch mit Eurem entstellten Gesicht das Fürchten zu lehren." Gelassen zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern, so als ob es ihr vollkommen gleichgültig wäre, für welche Variante er sich entscheiden würde.

„Du neigst zu Übertreibungen, dummes Mädchen.", meinte Snape gedehnt, was in Hermine ein loderndes Feuer der Wut anfachte. Ihn mit mörderischen Blicken erdolchend drückte sie Snape wie zur Strafe das Tuch mit der brennenden Lösung auf einen anderen blutenden Kratzer.

„Nun denn, vielleicht wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen, um mich einzuweihen wo Ihr Euch den ganzen Tag herumgetrieben habt, während ich dummes Mädchen mir verdammt noch mal Sorgen um Euch gemacht habe!", zischte Hermine wütend. Es war einfach unmöglich sich zu beherrschen, selbst Hagrid hätte die Geduld mit diesem halsstarrigen Mann verloren. Mit einem diabolischen Lächeln auf den Lippen presste sie das Tuch wieder wortlos auf einen Kratzer. Snape spürte das brennende Ziehen in seinem Gesicht nicht wirklich, nicht nachdem Hermines Worte ihn derart aus der Bahn geworfen hatten. Sie hatte ihm unbewusst gestanden, dass sie etwas für ihn empfand, zumindest so etwas wie Sympathie, oder würde sie sich um jeden Dahergelaufenen sorgen, der sich zu ihrem Beschützer erklärt hatte? Ein eigenartiges Hochgefühl machte sich in ihm breit welches fast in einem Lächeln zum Ausdruck kam, wie es liebeskranke Stallburschen oft zu tun pflegten. Bei dieser Erkenntnis verdrängte eine maßlose Wut auf sich selbst das eben noch in ihm vorherrschende Hochgefühl. Was nur stellte dieses Mädchen mit ihm an? Er war ein Krieger, kein liebestoller Lüstling!

„Teufel noch eins! Hör auf damit!" Snape riss Hermine das Tuch aus den Händen und starrte sie finster an. Hermine ließ sich zu seinem Ärger davon ganz und gar nicht beeindrucken, sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und blickte ihn herausfordernd an. Sie lieferten sich ein wortloses Duell mit Blicken, keiner von ihnen wollte dem anderen auch nur in irgendeiner Weise nachgeben. Mit einem ergebenen Seufzer fügte sich Snape in sein Schicksal.

„Wenn es dich so sehr interessiert, ich bin zunächst auf die Jagd gegangen, sogar ziemlich erfolgreich, wie du siehst." Snape deutete auf die beiden erlegten Hasen, die immer noch auf dem Tisch vor ihnen lagen. Hermine zog daraufhin nur eine ihrer Augenbrauen in die Höhe, wie es Snape sonst zu tun pflegte.

„Da du so wahnsinnig aufgeweckt bist, ist dir bestimmt der Rabe aufgefallen, der uns bis hier her gefolgt ist, seitdem wir diese Lichtung verlassen hatten. Nun, ich habe mir gedacht, dass es für uns verdammt ungünstig wäre, wenn Lord Voldemort über unsere Zusammenkunft mit Dumbledore bescheid wüsste. Du stimmst doch mit mir darüber ein, dass ich lebend mehr von nutzen bin als zu Tode gefoltert. Folglich habe ich versucht dieses Biest vorher zu erledigen, was mir auch gelungen ist. Leider war der Rabe verständlicherweise alles andere als begeistert, sich von mir vom Baum schießen zu lassen, weshalb das verflixte Mistvieh ständig vor mir geflüchtet ist."

Dieses Mal war es Snape, der Hermine einen impertinenten Blick unter seiner hochgezogenen Augenbraue zuwarf. Hermine war jedoch in Gedanken versunken. Nie und nimmer hätte sie Lord Snape gestanden, dass ihr dieser Rabe ganz und gar nicht aufgefallen war. Der Feind war ihnen schon so nah gewesen und sie hatte absolut nichts davon bemerkt, weil ihre Gedanken ständig um das Faszinosum des Mannes ihr gegenüber kreisten. Wie sollte sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllen, wenn sie nicht mit Leib und Seele bei der Sache war? So war sie eher ein Hindernis denn eine Hilfe. Snape musterte die so plötzlich introvertierte Hermine eindringlich. Er hätte viel darum gegeben zu wissen, was genau in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging oder was ihren plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel hervorgerufen hatte. Nachdem es offensichtlich war, dass sie ihre Gedanken nicht mit ihm teilen wollte, schien ihm der Gedanke an ein Bad allzu verlockend. Er ignorierte den Protest seines geschundenen Körpers und machte sich daran diesem verflixten Weib seine Anwesenheit wieder bewusst zu machen. Mit einem stillen, nichts desto trotz weniger diabolischen Lächeln machte er sich an die Arbeit.

Der Zuber stand nun schon vor dem Kamin, halb mit dampfendem Wasser gefüllt, als Snape sich schon ernsthafte Sorgen um Hermines geistigen Zustand machte. Seit ihrem Gespräch über den Raben starrte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn in unbestimmte Ferne und vermied tunlichst Blickkontakt zu ihm. Langsam zehrte ihr Verhalten an seinen Nerven, er hatte es noch nie erlebt, dass man seine Gegenwart so geflissentlich ignorierte. Oh, er hatte sich bisher wirklich Mühe gegeben sie aus ihrer Lethargie herauszureißen, indem er mit viel Lärm und unnötigem Kraftaufwand sein Bad vorbereitet hatte, jedoch ohne nennenswerten Erfolg. Hermine hatte ihm lediglich einen kurzen, kritischen Seitenblick zugeworfen, sich jedoch nicht von ihrem Stuhl gerührt. Snapes Ärger wuchs mit jeder Minute, eigentlich wäre es Teil ihrer Aufgabe gewesen, ihm bei dem Bad behilflich zu sein, sie schien sich jedoch nicht daran erinnern zu wollen. Gut, dann musste er wohl oder übel zu perfideren Methoden greifen. Langsam und Hermine dabei unablässig mit Blicken fixierend schälte er sich aus seinem nassen Umhang und löste die Verschnürung seines Hemdes. Er warf den Umhang lässig vor den Kamin, der mit einem nicht zu überhörenden Klatschen dort landete, das Hemd folgte gleich darauf, sodass er mit bloßer Brust und mit wissendem Lächeln vor Hermine stand.

Hastig sprang Hermine von ihrem Stuhl auf, drängte sich an ihm vorbei und verfiel plötzlich in emsige Geschäftigkeit. Der Zuber wurde unter leisen Selbstgesprächen gefüllt, wobei sie ihm immer wieder finstere Blicke zuwarf, so dass kein Zweifel bestand, wer Gegenstand ihrer stillen Diskussionen war. Sie trat an ein Regal an der Wand, zerrte ein Badetuch heraus und schleuderte es einfach über eine Schulter in Richtung dampfenden Zuber. Lord Snape verfolgte das von ihm herausgeforderte Chaos amüsiert. Wenn sie schon der Anblick seines entblößten Oberkörpers so aus der gewohnten Ruhe brachte, wie wäre es dann wenn ... ein unheilbringendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und schien sich darin eingenistet zu haben. Mal sehen, was die eiserne Jungfrau dazu sagen würde ...

Hermine wischte sich den Schweiß von ihrer Stirn, wog nachdenklich den Inhalt des letzten Wassereimers und stellte ihn dann auf den Rand des Badezubers. Nervös biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, die Stille im Raum gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Sie vermied es, in seine Richtung zu sehen, beugte sich über den Rand des Badezubers und prüfte zum letzten Mal die Temperatur des Wassers, bevor sie nach dem letzten Wassereimer griff. Ein leises Plätschern ließ sie ruckartig den Kopf heben. Snape stand inmitten des dampfenden Zubers, lässig die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und bedachte sie mit einem provozierenden Lächeln. Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass er seine Hose ebenfalls ausgezogen hatte und nun vor ihn stand, wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte. Nackt, er war vollkommen nackt! Der Wassereimer fiel scheppernd zu Boden, der Inhalt ergoss sich über den Boden und durchnässte Hermines Röcke. Erschrocken wich sie einen Schritt zurück, konnte aber ihren Blick nicht von seiner athletischen Gestalt wenden. Mit hochrotem Kopf wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sich ein großes schwarzes Erdloch vor ihr auftun würde. Nicht, dass ihr nicht gefiel, was sie sah, aber es war verdammt noch mal unschicklich, sich vor einer Dame so zu präsentieren! Und jetzt stand dieser unmögliche Mensch mitten im Zimmer, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt und mit einer Selbstzufriedenheit, dass es ihr die Schamesröte nur noch weiter in die Wangen trieb!

„Was, hat es dir etwa die Sprache verschlagen?", erkundigte er sich gespielt erstaunt.

Provozierend langsam ließ er sich in den Zuber sinken, schloss dabei die Augen und seufzte genießerisch auf. Entspannt legte er seinen Kopf zurück und warf ihr unter halb geschlossenen Augenlidern einen trägen Blick zu.

„Wärst du wohl so nett, mir die Seife und den Schwamm zu reichen?"

Hermine starrte Lord Snape vollkommen entgeistert an. Er schien doch tatsächlich ihre gegenwärtige Situation aufs Äußerste zu genießen. Dieser Kerl war eindeutig zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt, sein Ego konnte für ihre Begriffe ruhig einen erheblichen Dämpfer ertragen. Wer sagte denn, dass nur er dazu im Stande war, dieses Spiel zu spielen? Mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen schritt sie mit auffallend wiegenden Hüften zu einer Truhe und beugte sich langsam vor und warf ihm über die Schulter einen herausfordernden Blick zu. Sie hätte nicht damit gerechnet, seine Aufmerksamkeit so erfolgreich auf sich gerichtet zu fühlen. Snape warf ihr vom Zuber aus einen lodernden Blick zu, der sie erschauern ließ. Hastig richtete sie sich wieder auf, warf ihm Schwamm und Seife entgegen und ergriff regelrecht die Flucht. Verdutzt fing Snape die beiden Gegenstände auf, wobei ihm die Seife entglitt und mit einem Platschen ins Wasser fiel. Die Kleine war einfach unberechenbar, erst spielte sie die Verführerin und dann die holde Unschuld. Leise Lachend fischte er nach der Seife und seifte sich damit kräftig ein. Oh ja, es würde ein wahrhaft interessanter Aufenthalt in dieser Hütte werden...

Hermines Flucht endete in ihrer Kammer. Kaum hatte sie den Riegel vorgeschoben, bereute sie ihren überstürzten Rückzug. Sich selbst und das Objekt ihres Unmutes verfluchend schritt sie vor ihrem Fenster auf und ab. Angst vor der eigenen Courage, so könnte man ihr Verhalten wohl treffend beschreiben. Wieso führte der Kerl nur immer wieder ihre schlechtesten Eigenschaften zu Tage? Verdammt, und wieso ging sie auf seine aufreizend provozierenden Spielchen ein? Sie wollte nicht schwach und verschüchtert wirken, aber er schien nur an den richtigen Schnüren ziehen zu müssen und sie verwandelte sich in ein errötendes Jüngferlein! Er war ein unberechenbarer Gegner, aber sie liebte Herausforderungen. Ein düsteres Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Sie würde seine Kampfansage annehmen. Oh ja, er würde für ihre Schmach büßen.

Die neckischen Spielereien und Gedanken sollten aber von ganz anderen, niederschmetternden Neuigkeiten zu Nichte gemacht werden.


End file.
